Unexpected
by Oceanic Others Freak
Summary: AU. Set after Prom Queen, disregards Funeral and New York. Nobody thought the jocks were willing to take things farther than a rigged vote. Slash. Klaine. Eventual Kurtofsky friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Unexpected<br>****Summary: AU. Set after Prom Queen, disregards Funeral and New York. Nobody thought the jocks were willing to take things farther than a rigged vote. Slash. Klaine. Eventual Kurtofsky friendship.  
><strong>**Genre: Drama/Romance  
><strong>**Rating: T - see Warning below.  
><strong>**Pairing: Kurt/Blaine, eventual Kurt/Karofsky friendship  
><strong>**Spoilers: 2x20: Prom Queen**

**WARNING: There **_**will **_**be bullying in later chapters - I will post the warnings in the chapters they occur. It will not be graphic, and I assure you all that I will try my hardest to keep it from being extreme.**

**I will post a warning in any chapter that the above occurs in.**

**I just wanted you all to know that.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

"Hey Puck, have you seen Blaine?"

The mohawked teen looked over at Kurt, eyebrows raised.

"He's not with you? You two've been attached at the hip all night."

Kurt frowned.

"He went to get his car, said he wouldn't be long. That was almost twenty minutes ago."

Puck swore under his breath.

"What?" said Sam as he wondered by with Mercedes and Rachel.

"Get Mike, and meet me in the parking lot. Blaine went to get his car so he and Kurt could leave. Twenty minutes ago."

"Puck, what's wrong?" demanded Kurt. "Why do you look so -" he went white as a sheet. "The jocks - they left about five minutes before he did. Oh no. _Oh no._"

The stupid plastic crown he'd won earlier (because of an awful joke his classmates had decided to play) clattered to the ground.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay," Mercedes tried to grab her best friend's hand, but Kurt was already taking off at a run - Puck, Sam and Mike on his heels.

"Kurt wait!" yelled Puck.

Kurt wasn't listening.

_Please let him be alright, please let him be okay. I love him so much...even if I don't have the guts to say it to his face yet..._

He exhaled when he reached the parking lot, and slowly made his way over to Blaine's car.

A strangled noise left his throat as he took in the sight of the cracked window on the driver's side, and the slight dent near the door handle.

His boyfriend's car keys lay on the ground near the front wheel. He scooped them up and stowed them in the pocket of his suit jacket.

Noise caught his attention. It was coming from the area near the soccer field.

Laughter...and jeering?

_Oh hell. _Kurt fought to keep his panic from escalating. If anything hapened to Blaine...especially after that Sadie Hawkins incident he'd had to endure...

He sucked in another breath and headed in that direction.

* * *

><p>Puck lost sight of the counter-tenor the moment Kurt flew out the doors leading to the school parking lot.<p>

"Damn it," he gasped, coming to a stop on the sidewalk. "Where'd he go?"

Sam bit his lip. Suddenly they heard noises: screaming. _laughter_.

"It's coming from the soccer field." he said.

"Let's go." said Puck.

And then they were off.

* * *

><p>Dave Karofsky sat inside his car, staring at the plastic crown in his hands. Trust McKinley to screw things up...<p>

He'd known Kurt coming back would signal to the the school that they could pick up bullying him again, and sure he knew the jocks weren't going to hold back, but he'd never expected the entire school to do something like this.

It had been as humiliating for him as he was sure it had been for Kurt - if not worse.

What he didn't understand, was _why?_

He remembered the conversation he'd had with Kurt just a few days previous:

_"Have you noticed that no one has said 'boo' to me this week?"_

_"The Bully Whips are protecting you."_

_"Maybe...but maybe no one has been harassing me this week because nobody cares."_

_"You're dreaming."_

_"Look I'm not saying that everyone in this school is ready to 'embrace the gay', but maybe at least they've evolved to be indifferent."_

God how he wished that were true now...and then he and Kurt wouldn't have had to live with the humiliation of the rigged vote.

_"I see how miserable you are, Dave. I could just hate you for what you did to me...but now all I see is your pain...and you don't have to torture yourself with all of this."_

He hadn't known what to say to that - he'd seen what Kurt had gone through on a daily basis - hell, he'd _caused _much of it to happen - and he sure as hell didn't want the same things to happen to him.

_"Look, I'm not saying you should come out tomorrow or anything...but maybe soon, the moment will arise when you can. What's wrong?"_

_"I - I'm so freaking sorry, Kurt - just so sorry for what I did to you."_

He was, he truly was - he'd made a mess of things, first with the kiss, and then threatening Kurt's life - and then he'd left, and now months later he returned, but nothing had changed.

_"I know."_

And amazingly, Kurt had forgiven him. Karofsky didn't know why or how, not after what he'd been through, but he could see that Kurt had changed - he was no longer the same boy who he'd shoved into lockers on a daily basis, or thrown slushies at, or thrown in dumpsters...or kissed.

Well maybe he was still the same guy, but _something _had changed...

That guy. The hobbit who'd been with Kurt the night of that stupid benefit...whom he distinctly remembered shoving into a fence months ago.

The two weren't just friends now, were they? No...no way. he'd seen how close they were at Prom. He'd watched that guy run after Kurt when Figgins read his name to the entire gym.

Multiple voices shouting at each other snapped him out of his thoughts.

Through his windshield, he saw three of his teammates rush by - Puckerman, Evans, and Chang.

What the hell -?

He opened the door and got out.

"Puck!" he called. "What's - What's going on?"

Puck's eyes narrowed.

_Oh God, he doesn't trust me. I don't blame him, but what -_

"If anything happens to Kurt or Blaine, it's on your head, Karofsky," the other jock snarled.

"What the hell've you been smoking, man? I've been in my car for the last twenty minutes. Spill!"

"Damn it -" moaned Evans, and his eyes narrowed, fists curling in anger and impatience.

"_Just tell me!_"

"You hear that?" seethed Puck, and Karofsky went still, the screams and laughter reaching his ears. "If anything happens to either of them -"

_Oh shit._

He felt ill all of a sudden, a horrible detail about his conversation with Kurt surfacing in his mind:

_Azimio had been watching._

"Damn it." breathed Karofsky.

Chang and Puck glared at him.

"What?" demanded Chang.

But he was already gone, heart pounding erratically in his chest as he pelted toward the field.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm curious, what did you all think? Shall I continue?<strong>

**Reviews are welcome, but no flames please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here is my first warning, and I am posting one now because I had to go a bit extreme to describe circumstances and injuries and such.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

_Please let him be okay. If he or_ - _Azimio what the hell have you done...Are you seriously this stupid?_

He could see them as he made it onto the field, grouped in a tight circle.

"_Get the hell off of him!"_

The jocks froze, the laughter dying slowly. He could hear Kurt crying.

"Blaine? Blaine stay with me. Stay with me please..._please!_"

Oh no. They'd ambushed Kurt's boyfriend. As the circle of his teammates broke, he could see his classmate kneeling in blood-soaked grass, cradling the boyfriend - Blaine? - in his arms. He saw the cut on Kurt's head and realized he'd probably been hit trying to protect the other boy.

Karofsky rounded on the boy who was supposed to be his best friend.

And he punched him. Hard.

"_Ow!_ What the hell are you doin', man?" yelled Azimio. He tried to punch back, but Karofsky shoved him backward.

"What-What the hell have you done?" he screamed.

Azimio shrugged and spat out a mouthful of blood.

"Just welcoming the homo back properly." he said coolly. "and letting him and his fairy of a boyfriend know not to mess with you."

"Neither of them messed with me!" screamed Karofsky. "and why the hell did you rig the prom vote? Did you know that you'd be humiliating me too? What is _wrong _with you, Azimio?"

* * *

><p>"What is <em>wrong <em>with you, Azimio?"

Kurt barely noticed the argument, which was quickly moving from a verbal argument to a full on fist fight; all his attention was focused on his barely conscious boyfriend.

"'M sleepy," mumbled Blaine.

"I know." Kurt gently stroked his bloody cheek. "I know, Blaine...but you have to stay awake, okay? Stay awake for me, please." he fought back tears. "I'm sorry. We should never have come...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Blaine struggled to say something:

"Was..." he licked his lips and whispered, "...was worth it. For you."

Kurt wiped at his eyes.

"Blaine even _I'm_ not worth this." he reached up and smoothed back a stray curl.

"Y-Yes you are. You're worth everything."

"Dude, what - oh my God."

Puck, Mike and Sam had arrived.

Puck stared at the two boys in disbelief.

"Call nine-one-one!" yelled Kurt.

Sam's phone was out in a flash as he skidded to a halt next to Puck.

"Um yes, my name is Sam Evans, I'm a junior at William McKinley High School. We had our junior prom tonight - two of my friends are hurt - one's barely conscious, and there's blood everywhere - okay. Alright thank you." he hung up. "They're sending an ambulance and the cops."

Kurt smiled gratefully at him.

"Thank you."

Blaine let out a terrifying choking noise. Kurt smoothed a hand over his boyfriend's rumpled tux and leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead.

"I know. I know it hurts, baby...just breathe okay? Breathe."

Sam's eyes softened.

"You really care about him, don't you." he said quietly.

Kurt smiled weakly.

"Yeah." he fought to ignore the escalating argument between Karofsky and Azimio. "We almost didn't come tonight."

Sam frowned.

"Why?"

Kurt bit his lip; there was no way he would divulge what his boyfriend had told him early on in the week about his old school.

"Personal reasons." he said finally. "Hey...can you call Finn...and tell him to meet us at the hospital?"

"Yeah...yeah, no problem."

Sam never got a chance to call Finn; Blaine made a sound like he was choking.

"Kurt." the counter-tenor heard him gasp. "C-Can't breathe..."

Kurt's eyes widened.

"Blaine? No don't - stay-stay with me. Blaine, _no!_"

The Warbler's eyes rolled up in his head and he lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>"Blaine? No don't - stay-stay with me. Blaine, <em>no!<em>"

Karofsky dodged another punch from Azimio, and his head whipped around just in time to see Blaine's eyes close. Evans knocked Kurt out of the way and began trying to perform CPR.

He looked over at Azimio.

"If he dies it's on your head, Azimio." he spat. "It's on _all _of your heads." his eyes roved to look at the rest of the team.

Chang and Puckerman looked scared as they watched Evans try to resusitate Kurt's boyfriend.

"C'mon, Blaine," Evans was growling. "C'mon, breathe. _Breathe _damn it..."

"Sam? Mike? What's - _Oh my God!"_

Hudson's girlfriend - Fabray right? - and three other girls from the Glee club ran up - Karofsky couldn't think straight enough to actually call them by their first names: Berry, Jones, and Pierce.

Fabray was shaking as she pulled her phone from her bag.

"Finn? Look - I know - I know you got kicked out, but you need to come back...with your mom and Kurt's dad. They were attacked...by the football team. "No," she said catching Puck shaking his head as he pointed at Karofsky, then Kurt and Blaine. "No, he - Puck says it wasn't him. Blaine's hurt badly, I think Kurt just got hit on the head. Okay. I'll see you in twenty."

Jones made her way toward where Kurt, Blaine and Evans were. Karofsky watched as she reached out a trembling hand and touched Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, honey." he heard her say. Then she looked at him. "If he doesn't make it -"

"Don't even go there, Mercedes." he snapped. "I - I don't want to lose him. I _can't_."

"You won't," Jones soothed. "He's strong, just as strong as you are. You'll get through this, I promise."

The whirring of sirens broke through the tense atmosphere of those on the field. Karofsky watched as cops jumped out of their cars and charged forward, followed closely by paramedics.

"Name?" asked the female paramedic as she knelt in the bloodstained grass and began working on the unconscious boy.

"B-Blaine Anderson." said Kurt, watching them work on his boyfriend, literally terrified.

"Age?"

"Seven - Seventeen. Is-Is he going to be okay?"

"Kurt!"

Karofsky's eyes widened; Hudson was back, with his mom and Kurt's dad. He watched Kurt break away from Jones and literally throw himself at his father, who held him tightly.

He turned his attention back to the paramedics, who were now trying to resusitate Blaine:

"How long has he been unconscious?" asked the girl.

"I-I don't..." stammered Evans. His jaw dropped; the blonde didn't know? It had to have been at least ten minutes between his nine-one-one call. Hell maybe it was less, he wasn't sure. "I tried CPR...but he hasn't..."

"Ten minutes...maybe less."

All eyes shifted to him, but no one said anything. The female paramedic pursed her lips, frowning slightly.

Blaine suddenly let out a strangled gasp and his chest heaved.

"Woah. Easy, kid. That's it, breathe okay? That's it...deep breaths." the girl said. "Ken, get me an oxygen mask."

The guy did, and then slipped two fingers against the side of Blaine's neck as the mask was placed gently over his nose and mouth.

"Pulse is weak, Maya."

"I know. He's got a concussion - probably a cracked skull and possible brain damage considering how long he's been without oxygen..." he heard Kurt cry out, and Mr. Hummel shushed him gently. Maya examined the bruising on Blaine's chest and stomach. "...internal bleeding. Broken leg, fractured wrist too by the look of it. Okay, let's stabilize those and get him up."

One of the cops moved forward.

"Who is responsible for all of this?"

Karofsky swallowed hard.

"Azimio Roberts." he said, (A/N: I don't know Azimio's last name so just go with it for now) avoiding his former best friend's eyes. "He led these other idiots -" he gestured to the rest of the team. " - in the attack."

"And you are?" said the cop, pulling out a notepad.

"Dave Karofsky."

He didn't want to listen or watch as his former friends were cuffed around him and led to the police cars in the parking lot.

"Can you tell me why those boys would want to attack this boy and his friend?"

Karofsky sighed.

"Because they're...boyfriends." The officer's eyebrows shot up.

_Yeah, they're gay. Whatever. _Honestly, he didn't give a rat's ass about the officer's reaction right now.

He looked back at Kurt instead.

He was staring at the medics, who were lifting Blaine onto a gurney and then loading him into the back of the ambulance.

"I'm riding with him." said Kurt.

He broke from from his father's hold, stumbling slightly. The officer rolled his eyes, probably because of the kilt, and shrugged.

"Kurt -" said Hudson.

"Shut up, Finn." he snapped. He looked at his father. "I'm riding with him."

Mr. Hummel hesitated, then nodded.

"Alright. We'll follow behind, okay?"

Kurt stepped closer to the ambulance, and Karofsky felt sick seeing the blood on his shirt, jacket, and kilt. At first glance anyone could assume he'd been hurt as badly as Blaine.

Maya looked closely at the cut on his head as he climbed into the ambulance.

"You got lucky," she told him, "This'll probably need only six stitches - ten tops."

Kurt swallowed.

"Will it scar?"

"Nah," Maya chuckled. "'S not real deep." She helped him up into the ambulance. Karofsky saw him reach over and wrap his hand gently around Blaine's limp one before dropping a tender kiss on his forehead. "Alright, let's get 'em to Memorial."

He saw Kurt glance at him. He didn't say anything. In all honesty, the expression on his face was difficult to read - like mixed fury and pity.

One thought crossed his mind as the ambulance doors slammed shut and it drove off:

He and Santana could have prevented this.

And they were certainly in deep shit now.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, the medical stuff was hard for me to write, but I kind of just went with it...<strong>

**What did you all think? Reviews are welcome - no flames please!**

**But of course constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's NoteWarning: Here we finally get to see Blaine's point of view of the attack, and it's slightly extreme, just so you know...I had to work hard to make sure it wasn't graphic, hence why he doesn't come around until when Kurt arrives.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

_"You want to get out of here?"_

_Kurt smiled at him and nodded._

_"Yeah. It was fun and all, but I'm beat...and I'd rather just spend the rest of the night with you."_

_Blaine grinned and squeezed his hand._

_"You have no idea how proud I am of you." he said gently, reaching up to cup Kurt's cheek briefly. He wanted so much to kiss his boyfriend right now...he wanted it so _badly_. "I'll be back in ten minutes, okay?"_

_The counter-tenor surprised him and leaned over, gently brushing his lips against Blaine's cheek._

_"I'll be waiting."_

_Blaine made his way back through the halls of McKinley and out into the school parking lot._

_"Hey homo! Why didn't your boyfriend like his crown? We wanted to make it official!"_

_Blaine froze, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw a group of boys approaching._

Don't react. Just get the car and get to Kurt...

_A hand landed on his shoulder as he tried to unlock the door on the Driver's side._

_He shrugged it off, praying one of the guys from New Directions would come outside and that this nightmare would end._

_"Boy, look at me when I'm talking to you," ordered one, grabbing him roughly and spinning him around. He cried out as his back slammed against the side of the car._

_"I don't think talkin's gonna do it man," smirked one. "I think you need to _show _him you mean business."_

_Blaine's heart dropped into his stomach. Not this. Not again._

_"I think that's a _great _idea," growled the boy holding Blaine. "It'll send a message to Hummel too, since we can't touch him; Figgins would have all our asses for that."_

_Something hard hit Blaine on the side of his head, and he blacked out._

_When he came back around, everything hurt. He could hear someone - Kurt? - yelling at them to leave him alone._

_He managed to lift his head high enough to see Kurt hit hard with an object he couldn't make out...a bat?_

_"Kurt," he gasped._

_The counter-tenor got to his knees, blood streaming down the side of his face._

_"Blaine!" he crawled over and pulled the Warbler into his lap. Blaine could see that he was crying. "Blaine? Blaine stay with me. Stay with me please..._please_!_"

_"'M sleepy," he mumbled_.

_"I know." He felt Kurt's fingers brush gently against his cheek. "I know, Blaine...but you have to stay awake, okay? Stay awake for me, please. I'm sorry. We should never have come...I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

_His throat hurt like hell - but he had to tell Kurt - he had to let him know he did not...would not _ever _blame Kurt for what was happening._

_All he got out was:_

_"Was...was worth it. For you."_

_Was Kurt still crying?_

_"Blaine even _I'm_ not worth this." _

_He felt trembling fingers toy with his hair._

_"Y-Yes you are. You're worth everything." _

_"Dude, what - oh my God."_

_Was that Puck? What the hell...oh, that's right; McKinley Prom. Of course Puck was there. Blaine just couldn't focus._

_"Call nine-one-one!" yelled Kurt._

_And then Sam's voice joined the jumble of voices._

_"Um yes, my name is Sam Evans, I'm a junior at William McKinley High School. We had our junior prom tonight - two of my friends are hurt - one's barely conscious, and there's blood everywhere - okay. Alright thank you." he hung up. "They're sending an ambulance and the cops."_

_His lungs ached. Why was it getting so hard for him to breathe? Soft lips touched his forehead._

_"I know. I know it hurts, baby...just breathe okay? Breathe."_

_"You really care about him, don't you." he heard Sam say._

_"Yeah." Blaine could hear Karofsky screaming at the guy who'd hit him - Azimio? - somewhere close by. "We almost didn't come tonight."_

_"Why?"_

_For a moment, Blaine panicked. Then he remembered - he trusted Kurt. He was positive that his boyfriend would not divulge the story he'd told about the Sadie Hawkins dance at his old school._

_"Personal reasons." Blaine wanted to sigh in relief, but his ribs ached. He was starting to feel lightheaded too. "Hey...can you call Finn...and tell him to meet us at the hospital?"_

_"Yeah...yeah, no problem."_

_And then he felt it; an inexplicable loss of what little oxygen was left in his lungs._

_"Kurt." he choked out. "C-Can't breathe..."_

_"Blaine? Blaine, no!"_

I'm sorry. _he thought. _I love you.

_And then everything went black._

"C'mon, you've been sitting there since he was brought in - hell you even made them stitch you up in here. You need your sleep."

"I'll sleep in the chair like I did last night. I'm not leaving."

"Kurt -"

_Kurt._

Blaine wanted to cry. Here he was two years later, and the same thing had happened...only this time he had Kurt. His boyfriend, who'd seen him beaten and bloody on the ground and hadn't run, even when he got hurt trying to protect him.

It took him a moment to realize that he was, in fact no longer laying on a high school soccer field being beaten to within an inch of his life.

He was in a hospital room.

His head shifted on the pillow underneath it, and he exhaled slightly, a soft cry escaping his lips.

"Blaine?"

The next thing he knew, a pair of beautiful blue eyes stared down at him as fingers moved gently through his hair.

"Kurt." he said hoarsely.

"Dad he's awake!"

"I can see that kid," Mr. Hummel said dyly. "Let him breathe, 'kay?"

Blaine groaned and tried to sit up, his ribs and midsection screaming in protest when he moved.

"Here." Kurt leaned forward and wrapped an arm around his waist, reaching over and carefully slipping Blaine's IV-free arm around his neck. He lifted Blaine up a little, worry crossing his features when Blaine yelped in pain. "I'm sorry -"

"N-No...it's okay." Blaine whispered. He gripped Kurt's shoulder tightly, gasping for breath.

Kurt looked over at his father.

"Dad, could you go get Doctor Tyler?" he said softly.

"Yeah. I'll be right back."

"Okay." Kurt moved the arm that had been wrapped around Blaine's waist and reached to adjust his pillows before settling his boyfriend back and tucking the blankets around him. "Sorry."

"No." He did not want Kurt to appologize for something he hadn't caused.

His boyfriend apparantly did not hear him.

"I should have never asked you to prom...especially after what you told me about the Sadie Hawkins dance you went to." Kurt was on the verge of tears. "I just - I didn't -"

Blaine just stared at him.

"Ah, Mr. Anderson, you're awake," said a voice.

Both boys looked around to see Blaine's doctor standing in the doorway.

"How long was I out?" Blaine frowned.

"Nine hours...it's good you woke up so soon, considering you took a hard hit to the head." Doctor Tyler checked Blaine's vitals. "Your fever's gone down. That's good." he was quiet for a moment. "Do-Do you remember what happened to you?"

Blaine was quiet.

"Blaine?" Kurt said tentatively.

"Yes." Blaine whispered finally. "I remember." he noticed the faint stitching above Kurt's left eyebrow and reached up to brush his fingers across it (the brace around his wrist made things a bit more difficult but he didn't care). "They hit you?"

"Azimio did." said Kurt. "When I tried to grab the bat."

A bat? Oh...right, that was what that guy...Azimio...had used. He remembered something hitting him on the head.

He felt sick.

"Blaine?" Kurt looked worried.

"'M...I'm gonna be sick..." Kurt siezed the waste paper basket and placed it in Blaine's lap. The Warbler leaned over and proceeded to vomit into it.

"How long will he have to stay here?" Mr. Hummel was staring at the doctor closely.

"At least a week to be certain he's healing properly." said Doctor Taylor. "As his acting guardian until his father states otherwise -"

Blaine frowned and wiped his mouth; his father wasn't here?

Kurt sighed.

"I'll explain later." he whispered, squeezing his boyfriend's hand.

"Where's my mom?" asked Blaine quietly.

"Trying to get a flight out of Phoenix last we heard." Kurt told him. "My dad's been off and on the phone with her since you got here."

At least his mother cared. That was nice.

"Okay, Blaine, I'm going to check your stitches. Kurt, I'm sorry but you and your father will have to leave while -"

"I -" Kurt began, but at a significant look from his father fell silent. "I'll be right outside."

Blaine was scared; sure he didn't want to admit it right there in front of some doctor he barely knew, as well as his boyfriend or his boyfriend's father, but it slipped out:

"Don't."

Kurt looked over at Mr. Hummel pleadingly.

"Dad -"

"Kurt he needs us out of the room. We won't be gone long," he looked at Blaine reassuringly. "Ten, twenty minutes tops."

Blaine sighed.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to ask you a few questions, okay?"<p>

Blaine frowned.

"Why?"

Dr. Taylor looked at Blaine's chart.

"When you were brought in, the medics told us you'd been without oxygen for at least ten minutes. Normally brain death can occur if it last that long, and if not brain death, then severe brain damage can occur. I think we can rule out _severe_ damage, considering you're awake and forming complete sentences, but we need to be certain, so just bear with me okay?"

Blaine sighed and nodded.

"Name?"

"Blaine. Blaine Robert Anderson."

"Age and Birthday?" asked Dr. Taylor.

"Seventeen...March twenty-second, nineteen-ninety-four."

The basic questions went on - his parents names, where he went to school, and the like...and then came medical questions.

"Can you lift your good leg?" asked Dr. Taylor. "I want to test your motor skills."

Blaine watched him pull back the blankets. It took him a second to register that he wasn't wearing his tux anymore - he had a hospital gown on.

His left leg was encased in a cast that reached to just below his knee. His right one appeared unscathed.

"Can you lift it?"

He concentrated. It took a severe ammount of effort just to lift the leg even a fraction of an inch off of the bed.

Doctor Taylor frowned.

"No paralysis is good, but it's clear that you have extreme muscle weakness, which is, unfortunately, to be expected." he said. "Once you're released, and your cast comes off, we're going to get you into physical therapy to build that back up, okay? For the time being, after your discharge, I want you to use a wheel chair, alright?"

Blaine fought back tears and nodded.

The doctor moved to check his other injuries.

"Isabel, I don't know, Doctor Taylor is checking him now." Burt Hummel sighed. "No, I haven't seen Nick since he nearly manhandled my boy yesterday."

Kurt said nothing as he watched his father converse with Blaine's mother on the phone for what had to be the billionth time since they'd arrived at the hospital.

He definitely wasn't looking forward to relaying that story to Blaine...it had been bad enough to watch the doctors restrain his father from jumping Nick Anderson and beating the living daylights out of him.

"Alright, call when you get here. I'll tell Blaine you got a flight. I will. Okay, bye." Burt hung up. "She got a flight, she'll get into Columbus around four, be here in Lima by six."

"At least _one_ of his parents cares." said Kurt moodily.

Burt sighed.

At that moment, Doctor Taylor left Blaine's hospital room.

Kurt leapt to his feet.

"How is he?"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, was not expecting the chapter to be so long, but I had a lot that needed to go into this particular one.<strong>

**Still working on Chapter 4, but hopefully that will be up soon. :)**

**Anyway, reviews are very welcome and appreciated - no flames please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Mr. Anderson makes an appearance...and he's pretty much an idiot. Just saying.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

Muscle weakness.

Possible nerve damage.

Kurt barely heard the words as they left Doctor Taylor's lips.

But the good thing was that Blaine wasn't paralyzed, and that he showed no signs of brain damage.

Burt gripped his arm tightly.

"I want to see him." said Kurt. "Can I...?"

Doctor Taylor nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead, buddy." said Burt. "I'll come get you if I hear from Mrs. Anderson again."

Kurt nodded and headed for his boyfriend's room.

Blaine was sitting up in bed, eyes glassy with tears.

"Hey." Kurt crossed the room and perched himself carefully on the edge of the mattress. "Taylor just told us. Talk to me."

"I'm scared." whispered Blaine.

Kurt reached over to gently rub his boyfriend's arm, mindful of the IV in his wrist.

"Of what, baby? The surgery? The therapy? What?"

"All of it." he whispered.

Kurt sighed.

"Well I won't tell you not to be...I'm scared too - I've been scared ever since I saw them hurting you. When - when you weren't breathing - I'm sorry. We shouldn't have -"

"Don't." said the dark-haired boy quietly.

"Don't what?"

"Don't blame yourself for what happened last night. I don't. I won't _ever_ blame you for that."

Kurt frowned.

"But - they wouldn't have - If I hadn't -"

Blaine gripped his hand tightly.

"Kurt. It wasn't your fault."

The counter-tenor was silent, still frowning at his boyfriend. A moment later, he smiled weakly, and leaned over to hug Blaine, who winced slightly.

"Oh...sorry." Kurt whispered, "Your ribs..."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it." Blaine pressed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips. "Now I want you to explain something to me."

"Okay."

"Why is your dad my temporary acting guardian?"

Kurt groaned.

_Shit._

* * *

><p><em>Kurt had been sitting by Blaine's hospital bed since he'd been moved to a room. His wrist had been set in a brace and his leg set in a cast. Surgery to repair the internal bleeding had been scheduled for the next day, so he was closely monitored.<em>

_"Hey." he was startled out of his half-asleep state to find that Finn had entered the room, a duffel bag in hand._

_"Finn." he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "What..."_

_"Your dad said you fought him tooth and nail to stay with Blaine tonight." Finn stared at his step-brother's boyfriend's limp body._

_"He wouldn't be here if it weren't for me." said Kurt sadly. "We shouldn't have gone - I was so stupid -"_

_"No man, you weren't," said Finn quietly, dropping the duffel bag next to Kurt's chair. "You had a right to enjoy Prom, and so did he." he nodded at Blaine. "Those are some of your clothes by the way. I'm sorry if I didn't get the right ones to match -"_

_"It's fine." said Kurt softly. For once he really didn't care. It was the thought that counted. "Thank you."_

_"Anytime."_

_"Where the hell is my son?"_

_Both boys flinched, and Finn moved back to the doorway. Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tightly._

_"What's going on?" he asked._

_Finn didn't have time to answer; a dark haired man who looked to be in his early forties nearly slammed him into the wall as he entered the hospital room._

_"Who the _hell _are you?" he demanded, seeing Kurt curled up in the chair, clutching Blaine's limp hand tightly._

_"Kurt...Kurt Hummel." the counter-tenor whispered. "Are you...you're Blaine's father."_

_It was not a question._

_"Yes." said Mr. Anderson shortly. "Are you a friend of Blaine's?"_

_"I-" Kurt looked scared for a moment. "I'm his - boyfriend, sir."_

_Mr. Anderson stared at him stupidly for a moment._

_"I'm sorry, _what?"

_Kurt exhaled._

_"I'm Blaine's boyfriend." he said._

_The next thing he knew, Blaine's dad was grabbing him by the arm and hauling him forcibly out of the chair._

_"Hey -" started Finn, but he was ignored as Mr. Anderson let go of Kurt, only to push him out into the hallway._

_Fortunately, Burt saw._

_"You Mr. Anderson?" he demanded._

_"Nick. Who're you?"_

_"Burt Hummel - father of the boy you just shoved out of your son's hospital room." Burt's voice was dangerous. "If you touch him again -"_

_"What?" Mr. Anderson's lip curled. "You really want to push me, Burt? Frankly my son brought this on himself. Sure I'm not comfortable with him being a -"_

_"I swear if you use that three letter slur - " snarled Kurt, and Finn grabbed him around the waist to restrain him._

_"Finn, take him into Blaine's room and stay there." ordered Burt._

_"Dad -" started Kurt._

_"Go!"_

"The next thing I know, people are calling over the loudspeakers for security, and your dad is screaming something or other about how homosexuality is wrong, and whatever we do - well you get the idea."

Blaine touched Kurt's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I can't believe he _touched _you." he looked angry. "He's always been indifferent to my being gay. Sure he's tried setting me up a few times with some girls from Crawford, but when I didn't start dating any of them, he just...gave up. He's never overreacted like that before..."

Kurt just shrugged.

"No big deal, I've dealt with worse." he said quietly. "Anyway, ten minutes later, the hospital's on the phone with your mom and then she talks to my dad and BAM, he's acting guardian until she gets in -"

"Which'll be in a couple hours," finished Burt as he walked into the room. "Her flight from Phoenix gets into Columbus around four, and she'll be here at six, before that surgery you're having. Says she loves you."

Blaine smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel. What time is my surgery?" he asked.

"Think Taylor said around eight, they're comin' to prep you a little early."

"Oh."

Just then, a voice drifted in from the hallway outside the room:

"Excuse me - I'm looking for a guy I know...he got beat up at our Junior Prom last night, I wanted to make sure he was...still breathing. First name's Blaine."

Kurt and Burt both froze; they knew that voice.

Karofsky.

Well this was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all liked this! Reviews are appreciated. No flames please.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

"I can't believe he came here." muttered Burt. "Stay here with Blaine, Kurt. I'll get rid of him."

Kurt shook his head.

"No, Dad. I want to talk to him."

Burt frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

Kurt sighed, gripping Blaine's hand tightly.

"As much as you hate him for what he did to me before Dalton - he saved our lives last night. I need to do this."

Burt opened his mouth, but his son cut him off.

"I'm not afraid of him anymore." he said softly.

Burt groaned.

Kurt looked over at Blaine. The two exchanged a smile before he let go of his boyfriend's hand and made his way out into the hallway.

Karofsky was walking away from the Nurse's Station, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his letterman jacket.

"Looking for someone?"

The jock's head whipped around.

"Hummel."

Kurt sighed.

"Hello to you too, Karofsky."

* * *

><p>"Hello to you too, Karofsky."<p>

He watched Kurt closely, an uncomfortable silence passing between the two.

Finally, the smaller boy broke it.

"What are you doing here?"

Well, hell...how was Karofsky supposed to answer him?

"I...I wanted to see if - if he was okay." he said quietly.

"He has a name you know." snapped Kurt.

Woah. Bitchy Kurt had decided to make an appearance. Fantastic.

"Yeah...Sorry..."

"What do you have to be sorry for? You saved Blaine's life. Mine too...so thank you for that I guess."

"We could have stopped it from happening in the first place."

'We' as in 'Santana and I'. The bitch wasn't getting out of this scot free. He'd make sure of that.

"You're right. You could have." said Kurt flatly. "You _both_ could have."

"Look, you're pissed. I get that, but -"

"_Of course_ I'm pissed." snapped the diva. "You and Santana start this wonderful anti-bullying program as a ruse so she can get elected Prom Queen, but lo and behold, the protection stops for Prom. I get elected for Prom Queen and my boyfriend nearly dies because those Neanderthals you call your friends decide gays shouldn't be allowed to enjoy Prom the way everyone else is. If the two of you had actually worked to keep him safe -" he sighed. "You should leave."

Karofsky frowned.

"I don't -"

"Karofsky. Leave. _Now_."

Kurt turned and disappeared back into his boyfriend's hospital room.

_Damn it._

Well, he could always come back tomorrow, right?

* * *

><p>"Got any sixes?"<p>

"Go Fish. Got any Jacks?"

Blaine was silent for a minute.

"Crap."

Kurt grinned.

"I told you - I'm a pro at this game. Ask Finn the next time you see him."

"Finn plays this with you?"

"When it suits him to, and he's not glued to the TV or the fridge."

Blaine laughed.

"What time is it?" asked Kurt.

Blaine glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Four-fifteen. Why?" Then he remembered. "Oh, right. Your dad said my mom's flight was supposed to land fifteen minutes ago."

Kurt nodded.

As if on cue, the counter-tenor's dad stuck his head into the room.

"Blaine, your mom's flight made it okay, she's on her way here with your aunt. Wants to talk to you."

Blaine frowned as Mr. Hummel handed him his cell phone.

"M-Mom?"

A sense of relief washed over him as his mother's voice filled his ear.

_Blaine! Sweetheart are you alright?_

"Considering what I went through last night, yeah...for the most part."

_Thank God...Oh, Aunt Cara says hi, and she's glad you're alright. _said Isabel._ We'll be there before you go in for surgery._

"Okay. Tell her I said hi back...and Mom?"

_Yes?_

"I guess since you talked to Mr. Hummel...you know that I went to Prom with his son, Kurt."

_Yes I do. From what I hear, he's a very nice boy. Does he treat you right?_

"Yeah, and I treat him the same way." Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, who kissed his cheek. "He's here right now."

_Oh? And what are you two doing?_

"Making out in front of a vast assortment of hospital employees."

_Blaine!_

"I'm just joking, Mom." laughed Blaine. "He got a couple card decks, so we've been playing Go Fish."

_Have you seen your father at all?_

"No." Blaine sighed, watching as Kurt gathered up the cards and shuffled them. "Kurt said he was here last night, but that didn't go so well I guess."

_Blaine I know I've made excuses for him over the years, and I'm not proud of that...but you know he would never intentionally hurt you, right?_

"I kind of stopped believing that when Kurt said Dad physically forced him from my room."

_Blaine -_

"Mom, I've got to go. I'll see you later okay? Love you. 'Bye." Blaine hung up and passed the phone back to Mr. Hummel. "She's glad I'm awake and...everything."

"That's good. I'm gonna go get somethin' to eat, and call Carole and Finn. Kurt, you text or call me if you need anything. Got it?"

"Got it, Dad."

Once Mr. Hummel was gone, Kurt edged closer to Blaine on the mattress and laid down, his head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Your dad would kill us if he were still here." Blaine whispered.

"Why do you think I waited until he left?" said Kurt, smirking slightly. "I'm...I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No. I'm fine, Kurt, honest. Just a bit sore, but I think it's 'cause the pain meds they give me basically suck."

"Want me to call a nurse?"

"No. It's not real bad right now. I just don't want to move...and I don't want you to either."

"I can assure you that unless directed otherwise, I'm staying put."

Kurt took Blaine's hand and laced their fingers together.

"You going to tell me about your conversation with Karofsky?"

Kurt sighed.

"Only if you tell me why you hung up on your mom so fast." he replied.

"Deal."

"It wasn't so much a conversation as it was me throwing it in his face that if he and Santana had done their job right, you wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have ten stitches in my head." Kurt admitted as he fumbled with one of the card decks, trying to shove it back into its box. "I did thank him for saving our lives, and he said he never wanted something like that to happen - I don't know, I just lashed out at him."

"That's understandable. You were angry, and you couldn't take it out on the guys who are actually responsible for what happened."

"If I could take it out on them, it wouldn't be just verbally." Kurt said, his voice strained. "I'd take Azimio, and I would _throttle _him."

"I've never seen this side of you before." mused Blaine. "It's kind of hot."

Kurt snorted.

"Don't get used to it." he snapped.

Blaine reached over to play with a strand of brown hair that had fallen from the heavily styled locks on his boyfriend's head. Kurt scooted down on the bed slightly (the two inch height difference was only a problem sometimes), and tucked his head under Blaine's chin, toying absentmindedly with the collar of the hospital gown the Warbler was wearing.

They stayed like that on the bed for the next hour, Kurt moving only when the nurse came to change the bag on Blaine's IV and check to make sure his pain medication was working properly. Then he was back on the bed, watching his boyfriend closely as he eyed the clock.

Six o' clock came and went.

At six forty-five they could hear Mr. Hummel's voice outside, so Kurt reluctantly got up and settled into the chair by Blaine's bed; he still kept a tight hold on Blaine's hand.

"Isabel, I promise - if there were complications or anything, Taylor would've said -"

"Well Burt, I appreciate you relaying everything to me, but now that I am here, _I'm_ going to make the calls when it comes to my son's health."

A woman stepped into the hospital room. Her hazel eyes were anxious, and she was biting her lip slightly. Kurt had to appreciate her fashion choices - a Dolce and Gabana dark blue blouse, dark jeans(for some reason, he couldn't place the designer) and a pair of black heels.

Silence reigned.

Blaine was the one to break it.

"Hi Mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooooo what'd y'all think? Not as much angst this time. Yippeee!<strong>

**No flames please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yippee, another chapter in the same day! (Can you tell I'm in a good mood? haha.)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

"Hi Mom."

Isabel Anderson stared at her son for a moment, fighting the urge to cry as she tucked a strand of dark hair behin her ear.

His left cheek was marked by a dark bruise, and gauze covered what had to be a deep cut on his forehead. There were bruises on his arms, and her hand trembled slightly as she walked over and laid a hand on the cast that encased his leg.

"Mom?" said Blaine tentatively. "Mom, it's okay -"

It was like his freshman year, all over again.

Except this time it was worse.

She broke down crying.

"Is, come on, he's okay." A woman who looked identical to Blaine's mother stepped into the room.

"He is _not _okay, Cara."

"Mom, I'm fine considering the circumstances." Blaine reached over and squeezed her hand. "Hi Aunt Cara."

"Hey B," she greeted. "and this is Kurt, correct?" she nodded at the boy sitting next to her nephew's bed.

Blaine smiled.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend, Kurt. Kurt, this is my Aunt Cara, and the sobbing mess over there is my mom, Isabel."

"Blaine!"

"I'm teasing, Mom. Sheesh. Come on. I'm gonna be okay. Doctor Taylor said with the surgery and then physical therapy I should make a full recovery."

Isabel looked over at Kurt, and smiled, wiping her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Kurt." she said. "Don't hurt him, you understand?"

"Mom!" he protested.

"Oh come on, you got the same thing from his dad, I'm sure."

"He threatened him with a shot gun." said Kurt, holding back his laughter at Blaine's expression. "It took me three weeks to convince him my dad doesn't actually own one."

"Well I'm gonna do Mr. Hummel one better. Machete. How's that one sound? I'll get one and it won't be pretty if you break his heart."

"_Mom,_"groaned Blaine. He looked at Kurt, smiling reassuringly. "She won't buy one."

"Yes I will -"

She broke off, noticing that Blaine was shifting uncomfortably against his pillows. Kurt rubbed his hand gently, frowning slightly.

"Is, come on," said Cara quietly. "We'll save the rest of the boyfriend talk for later, alright? Let's go find Doctor Taylor and see what's going on with the surgery. Okay?"

"Cara -"

"No arguments. Come on."

She led Isabel out of the room.

* * *

><p>"So that's your mom."<p>

Blaine laughed weakly and squeezed Kurt's hand.

"She's actually pretty cool...when she's not freaking out...or trying to make peace between me and my dad."

"She and your aunt twins?" asked Kurt.

"Nope. They just use that to mess with people...Aunt Cara's actually older. By a year."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Blaine groaned quietly and shifted against his pillows.

Kurt watched him closely. He'd seen Blaine grow increasingly uncomfortable during the visit with his mother and aunt, but his boyfriend had hidden it from them.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know - either the painkillers are wearing off, or something's up with that internal bleed - _shit!_"

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine's eyes were wide and filled with tears as he gripped his stomach.

"Dad said that Taylor told him it was minor -"

"No he said it was moderate, and something to keep a close eye on since they couldn't get me into surgery til tonight -" gasped Blaine. "It was after he tested my-my legs. C-Can you -"

"I'll be right back, I promise." Kurt bolted out into the hallway. "We need help in here!"

A couple of nurses ran up, followed by Doctor Taylor and Mrs. Anderson and her sister.

"He's in a lot of pain." said Kurt automatically. "He said his pain meds wore off, but -"

"It's alright, Kurt," said the doctor, "We'll take it from here."

Then Blaine screamed. Kurt tried to go back into the room, but one of the nurses stopped him.

"You're gonna have to wait out here, hon." she said gently.

"He needs me -" said Kurt, trying to shove past the nurse, but the woman pushed back gently.

"What he needs is for you to stay calm," said Cara, and she tried to wrap an arm around his shoulders but he jerked out of reach. She grabbed her sister's hand instead.

"You should call your dad, Kurt." said Mrs. Anderson quietly.

The counter-tenor fought to keep from breaking down as he heard Blaine scream again.

"I'll be right back, I promise."

* * *

><p>Burt Hummel had to admit, it felt nice to be at home for a little bit. He and Carole were watching TV after he'd had dinner and updated her and Finn about Blaine's situation.<p>

The phone rang. Carole sighed and got up to answer it.

"Hello?"

_Carole? It's Kurt - is-is Dad there?_

"Yeah, honey, he's here. What's wrong, you sound upset."

_I, I just need to talk to him...now. Please._

"Okay Kurt, hang on one second," she covered the mouth piece with her hand. "It's Kurt. He's upset...wants to talk to you."

Burt nodded and she handed over the cordless.

"Kurt? It's Dad. What's going on...Blaine okay?"

_No. Something - Something went wrong. He just started having a lot of pain - I'm scared._

Burt was on his feet immediately, retrieving his car keys.

"I'm on my way. He's gonna be alright, Kurt. Okay?"

_Okay._

* * *

><p>By the time Kurt got back to Blaine's hospital room, his boyfriend was being wheeled out on a gurney.<p>

"What's going on?" he cried, walking quickly to keep up with them. Blaine made a weak grab for his hand and held on tight.

When Doctor Taylor spoke, it wasn't to him, but to Mrs. Anderson.

"The internal bleeding's increased quickly." he was saying. "We have to get him into surgery now to repair the damage."

"It's in his stomach right?" she said. "That's what Mr. Hummel told me."

"Correct. It's a very simple procedure, that I assure you."

"Just-Just -" she seemed to have run out of words to say.

Doctor Taylor just nodded and squeezed her arm comfortingly. They'd reached the doors of the OR.

"Kurt," whispered Blaine.

"Yeah?" Kurt leaned over and brushed hair off of his forehead.

"I'm scared. I -"

"I know. I know, Blaine...but it's gonna be okay. I'll be here, and so will your mom and aunt. We'll all be here when you come back."

"Promise?"

Kurt squeezed his hand and kissed him gently on the lips.

"I promise." he whispered.

"I'll come back to the waiting room as soon as the surgery is over." said Doctor Taylor.

And with that, he, the nurses and Blaine disappeared behind the OR Doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. I love writing cliffhangers. <strong>

**I'm going to be nice and give you guys a little teaser for next chapter: Mr. Anderson returns and so does Karofsky.**

**What did you all think? Reviews appreciated - no flames please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just pointing this out - I goofed on the ages last chapter. Whoops. Anyhoo Blaine's mom is actually a year younger than her sister. Thanks again to reviewer NessyShu for pointing that out. :)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

They'd been sitting in the waiting room for about twenty minutes when Burt arrived.

He saw his son curled up in one of the waiting room chairs, clutching playing cards.

Blaine's mother sat across from him, her sister next to her.

"Hey." he cleared his throat.

Kurt's head jerked up.

"Dad." he leapt to his feet, placing his cards face down on his chair, and wrapped his arms around Burt's neck, hugging him briefly before pulling back. Burt looked over at Blaine's mother and aunt.

"Isabel, Cara." he said softly. "What's going on?"

"Blaine's internal bleeding...it got worse," said Kurt. "They took him back for surgery twenty minutes ago."

"He's gonna be fine." Burt said uncertainly. "What are you three playing?"

"War." answered Cara, smirking. "and I'm kicking major ass...although Kurt's giving me a run for my money."

"Really...I thought 'Go Fish' was more his game."

"Nah, that's Blaine's." said Cara, chuckling. "He owns it anytime I play him."

"Oddly any time Kurt plays it with Finn, he wins."

"Okay maybe Blaine won today." said Kurt, rolling his eyes. "I was owned. I accept that."

Burt arched an eyebrow at his son.

"You were owned, or you let him win?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I do not let him win. That'd be like you telling me anything you buy at a dollar store is remotely fashionable." he smirked. "Highly unlikely."

Isabel snorted.

"He always like that, Burt?"

The mechanic chuckled.

"You have no idea."

Kurt sighed and tossed his cards into the pile.

"I forfeit. I'm going to go get some coffee. Text me if anything comes up."

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and clutched the styrofoam cup tightly. Sure the coffee wasn't really that great, but it was better than nothing.<p>

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

He turned just in time to see Mr. Anderson leaving the Mens' Room.

"I'm waiting for Blaine to come out of surgery." he said simply. "I assume that's why _you're _back as well?"

"Smart kid."

Kurt smirked.

"It's something called common sense. You should learn to use it sometime."

"Watch your mouth."

Kurt sighed. It wasn't worth it. It just...wasn't. As much as he wanted to lay into the idiot for not supporting his son's sexuality, he wanted to be there for Blaine more.

He shrugged and turned around, heading back toward the waiting room.

"That was fast," commented Burt.

"Nearest machine's right down the hall. Tastes like crap, but caffeine is caffeine."

"You can sleep if you want, y'know. I'll wake you when Taylor comes back."

"No - I want to be awake when they wheel him out. I need to see he's okay. For myself."

"Kurt, I love you, and I know you care about Blaine, but -"

"Dad, drop it."

* * *

><p>If Kurt had thought the caffeine would help him stay awake, he was incredibly mistaken.<p>

Honestly, he wasn't sure when he drifted off. All he knew was that one minute, he was listening to Mr. Anderson and Cara bicker back and forth while finishing his coffee, and the next, he was lifting his head off of his father's shoulder to hear Cara talking about some sort of computer work she did for a living...he pretty much tuned that out.

He groaned quietly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Burt grinned at him.

"You slept."

"Apparantly. Crap." the counter-tenor sighed and rubbed his eyes irritably. "How long, and what did I miss?"

"Two hours, and nothing really." answered Cara. "Kurt, I'm not kidding. Is and Nick - Mrs. and Mr. Anderson to you - argued in here for about half of that. Pissed off the doctors who're running around so they had to take it outside. They're still going at it, apparantly."

Kurt arched an eyebrow.

"Kid, trust me on this - my sister's been known to make a simple argument last a record nine hours - and over a damn doll. When she was _five._"

"Somehow I'm not sure I believe that." said Kurt.

"Believe it. I did not let her get away with stealing that doll."

Mrs. Anderson had returned. Cara snorted.

"I did not steal it, Isabel. _Mom _gave it to me because you decided you didn't like that doll anymore!"

"Really? You really want to pick an argument, sis? Right now?"

"Where's Nick?" questioned Burt.

"Left." said Mrs. Anderson tersely. "I'm not getting into it - oh!"

Doctor Taylor walked out of the OR and approached them.

"Blaine," choked out Kurt.

The doctor smiled.

"He's fine, we were able to repair the bleed and there isn't any damage to his vital organs." Kurt let out a sigh of relief and Cara and her sister hugged tightly. "We'll be bringing him back into his room in a bit, and then you can see him. Alright?"

Kurt sighed and nodded.

He was okay.

Blaine was okay.

Twenty minutes later, they watched as an orderlie pushed a gurney bearing a sedated Blaine back into his room.

"Isabel, you can go in first." said Burt.

Blaine's mother shot him a grateful smile and grabbed her sister's hand before disappearing into her son's hospital room.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah. So anything with Karofsky got moved to next chapter. It just didn't work with anything here.<strong>

**Hope you all liked it! No flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I was originally going to do a flashback for Kurt like I did for Blaine, but then I decided to do a short flashback...more of certain quotes from that scene, as well as the Prom Queen incident in the actual episode, so nothing graphic or extreme, just wanted you all to know that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

"Kid, calm down alright? Give him a few minutes with his mom."

Kurt bit his lip and stared longingly at the closed door of Blaine's room.

"I know you want to see him okay, but he's sedated -"

"Don't care."

"Kurt, he'll still be there -"

"Not leaving."

"Kurt."

"Dad!" The shout surprised Burt. Kurt didn't shout a whole lot. When he did, it had to be bad. "I'm not leaving him."

"I didn't say you were." said the elder Hummel gently. "Kurt, talk to me."

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

"That's the problem." Kurt sighed. "I _don't_ want to talk about it."

Minutes later (Kurt didn't know how long, and hadn't bothered to keep track), both women rejoined them in the waiting room.

"He's out of it, but he's awake." Mrs. Anderson told them. "He asked for you, Kurt."

He nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

><p><em>"Your 2011 Prom Queen, by an overwhelming number of write-in votes is - Kurt Hummel."<em>

Kurt exhaled and gently pushed the door of Blaine's room open.

_"It's just a stupid joke."_

_"No it's not! All that hate - they were just too afraid to say it out loud! So they did it by secret ballot - one big anonymous practical joke!"_

He saw Blaine lying in his bed, eyes half open, a small smile on his lips.

_"Wasn't this prom supposted to be about redemption? About taking away that lump you had in your throat from running away? If we leave, all it's gonna do is give me a lump too."_

_"So what do you want to do?"_

_"I'm going to go back in there, and get coronated. I'm going to show them, that it doesn't matter whether they are yelling at me, or whispering behind my back - they can't touch me. They can't touch us...or what we have."_

"Hey." said Blaine tiredly.

Kurt smiled.

"Hey." he walked over and sat down next to the bed. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you that." said Blaine drowsily.

"Kurt, talk to me." Blaine attempted to sit up, but then abandoned the effort, as it could possibly tear his stitches.

_"Excuse me. Um, may I have this dance?"_

_"Yes. Yes you may."_

Why? Why should he talk about the fact that no matter what Blaine or his dad said, what had happened after Prom, he still felt like it was his fault.

_"Blaine? Blaine, stay with me. Stay with me please..._please_!"_

He didn't think he would ever forget seeing Blaine like that.

"Are you okay?" he asked finally.

"Don't change the subject on me, Kurt."

Well damn. This was going to be hard.

"I know you told me -"

Blaine groaned.

"I...I told you not to blame yourself for what happened. It could have been you on that soccer field -"

Damn it.

"It should have been."

"Kurt, do me a favor and shut up, alright?" Blaine's voice was a tad stronger this time, and his tone irritated.

Kurt stared back at him, at a loss for words.

"Do you think I don't know that the jocks were intending to hurt you the moment the Principal said your name last night?" he said. "It was you - they wanted to hurt me because you showed them that they couldn't touch you. I heard Azimio say it before he hit me the first time. It still doesn't put you at fault for my injuries."

"Blaine -"

"Kurt, if anything, I'm alive because of you."

"More like because of Karofsky -"

"Essentially yes, he stopped the attack from getting worse, but he's not the one who found me in the field, who tried to protect me and took a bat to the head for it."

Kurt was silent. Blaine's eyes narrowed.

"What?"

The taller boy sighed.

"I don't want to lose you." he whispered.

"Who said anything about losing me?" Blaine rolled his eyes and stifled a yawn. "Kurt, that's not gonna happen."

"It almost did."

"Kiss me."

That threw Kurt for a loop.

_Hypocrite. Tells me not to change the subject, then he does it himself._

"What?" he said, frowning.

Was Blaine _smiling_?

Kurt frowned, but got up and leaned over to brush his lips gently against the Warbler's.

"You should sleep." he said softly when they broke apart. "I'm surprised you haven't passed out already."

Blaine yawned.

"My mom said my dad left." he said.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "after they had a fight. I don't know what it was about."

Blaine mumbled something he didn't catch as his eyelids shut.

* * *

><p><em>Like hell I'm coming with you tomorrow. Glee's making plans to see them after school.<em>

"You think I give a damn?" Karofsky adjusted his cell against his ear. "This is both our faults, Lopez. We owe them."

_Actually I think it's more _your _fault, Karofsky_. He could almost see her smirking in his mind's eye.

He wanted to throttle her when he heard that sentence; like he didn't feel guilty enough already for what he'd put Kurt through.

"Santana, I'm not kidding. You're coming with me...or I'll let spill your secret."

_Do that and I'll spill yours, jackass...after I go Lima Heights Adjacent on you._

"Look I'm not messing around, bitch." he snapped as he climbed into bed. "So meet me at Lima Memorial. Three-thirty."

He hung up before she could say anything more.

* * *

><p>Kurt had been in Blaine's room for over an hour now.<p>

The chair had gotten uncomfortable, and his ipod wasn't helping him sleep at all.

He reached over and grabbed the other boy's hand, squeezing it gently.

What surprised him was Blaine squeezing back.

"Couldn't sleep." he whispered.

"You actually did for about an hour," Kurt pointed out. "and I can't either...I'm surprised my dad or your mom haven't kicked me out."

Blaine smiled faintly.

"I'd kick them out if they tried it...but maybe you should go home." he said softly. "No, Kurt, don't look at me like that. You've got school tomorrow anyway...you can come see me afterwards, okay?"

Kurt sighed but said nothing. Sure a night in his own bed instead of curled in an uncomfortable chair sounded wonderful, but...

Blaine seemed to understand.

"I meant it. I'm not going anywhere. Literally."

_I love you._

The counter-tenor had never wanted to say it more than he did right now. He decided against it - a hospital room did not equal romance in his mind.

He got to his feet and stretched his arms.

Blaine's eyes went wide.

Kurt frowned as he smoothed out the wrinkles in his shirt.

"What?"

"Nothing...you...you uh, oh nevermind."

Kurt smirked; the fact that Blaine was blushing gave him away.

"Sweet dreams," he teased, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek before leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. Not as much fluff as I originally intended, but hey, it's there. Thoughts?<strong>

**No flames please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9:<strong>

The next day, Kurt was found standing in the McKinley parking lot, staring blankly toward the soccer field.

"How long's he been like that?"

Finn turned to see Quinn and Mercedes approaching.

"Since we got here." he replied. "I checked the field out...they cleaned it up after the ambulance left."

"You two carpooled?" said Mercedes.

Finn shrugged.

"His dad insisted. I guess he didn't sleep okay last night."

Quinn frowned.

"He didn't stay at the hospital?" she asked.

"He said Blaine convinced him to go home for the night." Finn shrugged. "I overheard him telling my mom when he and Burt came home."

"How is Blaine?" asked Mercedes.

"Fine as far as I know. Kurt's heading back to the hospital after school."

"He's skipping Glee?" Mercedes stared at her best friend, frowning slightly. "Doesn't sound like him."

"I dunno, I just know he said he was going back after school."

Mercedes walked over to Kurt.

"Hey." she said gently, reaching over and touching his arm.

The smile he gave her with was weak.

"Hi 'Cedes." he said softly.

"How's your boy doing?"

Kurt was quiet for a moment. His hand found hers and held it tight.

"He's okay...now."

"Bell's about to ring!" they heard someone - Finn probably - yell.

Mercedes looked up at Kurt, who was still staring at the soccer field. He didn't seem to have heard his step-brother.

"C'mon." she said gently, not knowing what else to do. "Let's go inside."

He nodded mutely and followed her toward the building.

* * *

><p>Kurt wasn't sure how he managed to set foot in the place without a panic attack.<p>

But then he felt nothing but shock; There no slushie facials or hurtful slurs thrown at him. No one shoved him into a locker.

In fact, many students gave him sympathetic looks as he passed.

According to Finn, only a quarter of the jocks on the football team had been detained following the attack on Kurt and Blaine. Azimio was awaiting trial, and facing multiple charges, which included assault and battery (Kurt was thankful that Finn watched a crime drama every now and again, or else he wouldn't have believed that his step-brother actually knew what those words actually meant).

When the bell rang and he sped off from first period American History to Chemistry, he didn't even look at the gymnasium.

"Porcelain!"

He turned to see Coach Sylvester walking down the hallway.

"I'm sorry, I - I have to get to class..." he tried, but before he could move, her hand closed gently around his wrist.

"I'll write you a note. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"So how is he?"<p>

Kurt arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Sorry?"

"That puppy-eyed boy you took to prom, who obviously uses two tons of butter in his hair." Kurt fought back a snort; She _would _attempt a hair joke about Blaine. "How's he doing?"

"Why do you care?" the question left his lips before he could stop it.

"You forget who went to bat for you when Karofsky threatened your life?" The Cheerio coach asked. "Contrary to popular belief, I do have a heart, Porcelain. I just choose when and who I show it to."

Kurt was quiet for a moment. This wasn't the Sue Sylvester he was used to. It was weird...nice, but still weird.

"He's alive." he said softly. "He had surgery last night."

Coach Sylvester nodded silently, apparantly deep in thought. She grabbed a piece of stationary and scribbled a quick note.

"What class do you have now?"

He frowned, the quick change of subject catching him off guard.

"French." he answered.

She nodded and added something to the note before handing it to him.

"You can go. Give this to your teacher."

* * *

><p>At lunch later, he saw Karofsky and Santana arguing about something. He brushed it off as nothing and pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number for Blaine's hospital room.<p>

_Hello?_

"Hi Blaine."

_Hi Kurt. _he could almost see the smile on his boyfriend's face. _What's going on - aren't you at school?_

"Yes, but I'm at lunch right now. I - I missed you, I guess."

_You're coming by after school, right?_

"Yeah."

_Don't skip Glee._

Kurt frowned.

"What?" he asked.

_Kurt, don't skip Glee for me, alright? _Blaine sounded tired.

"Are you okay?"

_Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Mom and Aunt Cara are here. Apparantly you've been letting me win at Go Fish?_

"So they say. Doesn't make it true, does it?"

Blaine laughed.

_We'll see. I think another game is in order when you come visit later._

"Fine, just be prepared to lose, Anderson."

_Not a chance in hell, Hummel._

The bell rang.

"I have to go." Kurt sighed. "I'll see you later."

_Okay. See you._

"Bye."

* * *

><p>The rest of New Directions (except Santana) had already assembled in the choir room by the time Kurt arrived. Mr. Schuester gave him a small, encouraging smile as he walked by, and Finn gave him a gentle punch to the shoulder.<p>

"How's Blaine?" asked Tina quietly.

Kurt didn't answer her.

"Kurt -" started Rachel, but Mr. Schuester cut her off.

"Guys, leave him alone, alright? We need to start brainstorming for Nationals."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I let you drag me here."<p>

"Stop complaining. I know his room's around here somewhere."

Karofsky and Santana were walking down the halls of Lima Memorial.

Then he saw it: the same door he'd watched Kurt leave the day before.

"Over here." Santana followed him, arms folded, and watched as he knocked on the door, a disinterested look in her eyes.

The door opened a fraction and they were met by a dark haired woman with hazel eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Um...we were looking for Blaine," he said nervously. "We know Kurt, and we wanted -"

The woman's eyes widened, and the door opened the rest of the way.

Blaine was sitting up in bed, talking to two boys in navy blazers, a stack of notebooks and folders strewn across the blankets. His eyes widened at seeing the two McKinley students enter the room.

"Mom, could you give us a minute?" he said quietly.

Blaine's mother nodded, pressed a kiss to his forehead, and headed for the door.

"I'll go get some lunch in the cafeteria. Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Mrs. Anderson smiled and left. Karofsky noticed how Blaine's friends were staring at him and Santana coldly.

_Oh shit. He told them about Prom._

"David, Wes, would you two mind waiting in the hall for a few minutes?" said Blaine.

"Yeah...sure, man."

Once they were gone, Blaine looked over at Karofsky.

"Mind explaining to me what the hell you're doing back here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe. What did you all think? I apologize if Sue was OOC or anything.<strong>

**No flames please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10:<strong>

Karofsky stared at Blaine, at a loss for words.

"You know, you're lucky my friends didn't jump you." Blaine tugged absently at the collar of his hospital gown. "Yeah, you're right. They know."

"We didn't have to come here today, you know." snapped Santana.

"You mean, _you _didn't have to come here? Somehow I get the feeling that he came because he wanted to, and dragged you along for the ride."

Santana didn't answer. Karofsky rolled his eyes.

"Look man, we never wanted this. I told Kurt as much when I was here last."

Blaine's eyes blazed with anger.

"Forgive me if I don't trust you, Karofsky, but after everything you put my boyfriend through -"

Oh, so he had to bring that up again? Fantastic.

"Oh would you drop that?" burst out the jock. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm genuinely sorry for what I did! Sadly, Kurt's the only one who seems to have accepted that!"

"Maybe if you had been able to stop the Prom Queen thing from happening, I and a bunch of other people _could_." Blaine shot back.

"You are so damn lucky you're lying in a hospital bed, hobbit -"

"What the hell's going on in here?" Karofsky turned to see one of Blaine's friends, the Asian boy, poking his head in the room.

"Wes, I'm fine." Blaine's voice had a hard edge to it.

Wes walked back into the room, eyes narrowing as they swept over Karofsky and Santana.

"You two need to leave." he stated.

Santana shook her head.

"Like hell we're leaving -"

Karofsky had to agree with her. He wasn't leaving; not until he and Santana made full apologies to Kurt _and _Blaine.

"Yes, you are." Wes' friend re-entered the room.

"David," protested Blaine.

"No, Blaine." The African American boy's voice was flat. "If you overstress or rip your stitches, your mom will pitch a fit. Then she'll kill us."

"I doubt that." Blaine rolled his eyes. "The killing you and Wes part...I _don't _doubt that she'll pitch a fit."

Wes and David looked at them coldly. If Karofsky had been extremely in the mood, he was pretty sure he could have knocked them both out.

But then Blaine would get Security...or at least his mother would.

And the last thing he needed was to be detained for something stupid like that.

He looked at Santana.

"Let's go."

They were heading for the doors of the hospital when Karofsky spotted Kurt, flanked by the rest of the Glee club as he made his way toward Blaine's room. He saw Wes and David grin, and both pull him in for a brief hug before stepping back, leaving him space to enter the room.

He wasn't completely sure, but he could have sworn Kurt glanced at them briefly before disappearing inside the hospital room.

"C'mon." Santana bit her lip and tugged his arm. "Last thing we need is for Finn or Puck to jump you in the middle of the damn hospital."

He sighed and followed her out of the main doors.

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned over and gave Blaine a gentle kiss on the cheek.<p>

"Sheesh, I'd forgotten how much homework they give at Dalton." he said, noting the various notebooks and folders on the bed. "That seriously how much you missed today?"

"Nope, this is how much I'm going to miss over the course of the _week_." he replied. Kurt's eyes nearly bulged. "Don't look so surprised, Taylor said I probably won't be discharged until Saturday."

Kurt frowned and perched himself on the mattress.

"For what?"

"Observation. Something about how they want to be sure my stitches are healing right. I heard Mom talking to him this morning."

"Where's your aunt?"

"She was here this morning," answered Blaine, "She had to be at work at ten. Said if she was able to, she'd be back around eight."

Kurt pursed his lips, then turned to look at David and Wes.

"How're things with the Warblers? You two ready for graduation?" he said.

Both seniors smiled.

"Warblers are fine, Kurt. They say hi, and they miss you." said Wes.

"And yes, we are," added David. "I'm so ready to get out of Ohio."

"Where're you two headed?"

"Stanford. Full ride scholarship."

"Florida State," said Wes.

They conversed for a few more minutes before Kurt turned back to Blaine, who was immersed in his Calculus homework.

"You up for some more visitors? I brought the rest of New Directions with me. They were worried."

Blaine smiled.

"Yeah, alright."

David squeezed his arm.

"We better get back to Westerville. It okay if we come back later this week with the rest of the guys?"

Blaine frowned.

"If they want to...I guess that's okay." he said quietly.

Wes nodded and the two boys left the room.

Kurt grinned.

"Okay, guys, you can come in!" he called.

* * *

><p>Sam was the first to speak once the group had entered the room.<p>

"Hey. You alright?"

Blaine just shrugged.

"Fine." he scribbled down the answer to a calculus problem in his book. Kurt sensed something was wrong, but decided against saying anything until New Directions left.

An uncomfortable silence followed.

"They - They uh, cleaned up the soccer field." said Finn hesitantly.

_Really Finn? _thought Kurt.

"That's nice." More writing. Was Blaine avoiding talking to them on purpose?

"We're really sorry that you two got hurt," said Rachel. "It shouldn't have happened."

"You're right." Blaine turned a page in his book and went back to writing down the homework problems. "It shouldn't have."

Kurt reached over and touched his arm hesitantly.

"I blame the school itself...and the jocks who actually did it." continued the Warbler, not bothering to look up from the book. "Like Azimio...so I don't know why you all are apologizing. I don't blame any of you."

"Look man -" started Puck, but Blaine cut it off.

"Puck, don't make me repeat myself. I'm not in the mood."

"Blaine -" said Kurt. His boyfriend tugged his arm out of his reach.

_What's wrong with you? _thought the counter-tenor.

"Guys, if you don't mind, I want to talk to Blaine alone for a minute." he said. "I'll let you know when you can come back in."

His friends nodded silently and left.

Kurt rounded on Blaine.

"What the hell was that?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hello moody Blaine! Well, hope you all enjoyed it!<strong>

**Thoughts? No flames please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. I don't own the song used in this chapter which is 'I Won't Let Go' by Rascal Flatts.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

Blaine stared at Kurt, dumbfounded.

"What?"

"Don't do that. Don't tune me out. You heard me loud and clear, Blaine Anderson." he snapped. "I want you to tell me why you're so annoying and upset all of a sudden."

Blaine didn't answer at first, but continued to work on his Calculus homework.

"Blaine -"

"Leave me alone."

"I don't understand." Kurt touched his shoulder hesitantly. "Why are you being like this? It's not you at all."

"Well gee, sorry," snapped the Warbler, "I'll try harder next time I get beat up on the soccer field of a public high school the night of prom!"

The counter-tenor fought back tears.

"You told me not to blame myself." he said. "So don't do the same thing. I was there too, you know."

"Kurt -"

"No." said Kurt angrily. "Blaine, if I can attempt to not blame myself for what happened - and I do not use the word 'attempt' lightly - then you can do the same."

Blaine didn't respond at first.

"You don't understand. I shouldn't have let this happen." he whispered, slumping back against his pillows. "It was like I was reliving the Sadie Hawkins Dance all over again. I should have tried to stop them...and I'm sick of people asking me if I'm alright. I'm in the hospital because of a homophobic attack. Do I _look_ alright?" he sighed. "Karofsky and Santana came by."

Kurt nodded, and shifted on the bed so that he was lying next to his boyfriend.

"I saw them leaving when we got here. What did they want?"

Blaine shrugged.

"Make things right I guess...but I don't think I'm going to trust Karofsky any time soon. Not after what he put you through."

Kurt was quiet for a moment. Then he remembered a song he'd come across on his ipod - something Finn had probably added as a joke, knowing Kurt's taste in music - that was perfect for him to sing and show his boyfriend that they would get through this together.

He nearly chickened out.

_No. Courage right?_

And he had to make Blaine see that he didn't have to blame himself for what had happened at Prom...he wasn't alone.

He started to sing as his boyfriend's IV free arm draped itself across his waist.

_It's like a storm  
><em>_That cuts a path  
><em>_It breaks your will  
><em>_It feels like that  
><em>_  
>You think you're lost<br>__But you're not lost on your own  
><em>_You're not alone_

Blaine wiped at his eyes and tightened his arms around Kurt's waist.

_I will stand by you  
><em>_I will help you through  
><em>_When you've done all you can do  
><em>_And you can't cope  
><em>_I will dry your eyes  
><em>_I will fight your fight  
><em>_I will hold you tight  
><em>_And I won't let go_

_It hurts my heart  
><em>_To see you cry  
><em>_I know it's dark  
><em>_This part of life  
><em>_Oh it finds us all  
><em>_  
>And we're to small<br>__To stop the rain  
><em>_Oh but when it rains_

Blaine tucked his head under Kurt's chin and tangled their hands together.

_I will stand by you  
><em>_I will help you through  
><em>_When you've done all you can do  
><em>_And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes  
><em>_I will fight your fight  
><em>_I will hold you tight  
><em>_And I won't let you fall_

Kurt's free hand moved to Blaine's hair, gently stroking the curls. Neither boy was aware that New Directions were watching them from the doorway.

_Don't be afraid to fall  
><em>_I'm right here to catch you  
><em>_I won't let you down  
><em>_It won't get you down  
><em>_You're gonna make it  
><em>_Yeah I know you can make it_

Kurt's eyes locked with Blaine's as he continued to sing.

_'Cause I will stand by you  
><em>_I will help you through  
><em>_When you've done all you can do  
><em>_And you can't cope  
><em>_I will dry your eyes  
><em>_I will fight your fight  
><em>_I will hold you tight  
><em>_And I won't let go_

_Oh I'm gonna hold you  
><em>_And I won't let go  
><em>_Won't let you go  
><em>_No I won't..._

Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend.

"I meant it - we'll get through this together." he whispered when they broke apart. He grabbed a tissue from the bedside table and handed it to Blaine, who hastily wiped his eyes and blew his nose.

"Can we come back in, or are you two gonna start having sex?" Kurt heard Puck yell. "'cause believe it or not, I'd like to leave the hospital unscarred - ow! Hummel your brother just slapped me."

Kurt smothered a snort, and Blaine blushed.

"That's nice, Noah...but to answer your question, no, we're not going to have sex, and yes you guys can come back in."

"What about Finn slapping me?"

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Not my problem."

Blaine laughed.

* * *

><p>New Directions filed back into the room.<p>

"I'm sorry for snapping at you guys." said Blaine.

"Don't worry about it, man." said Finn. "We're all glad you're okay. How long're you here for?"

"Saturday. Not happy about it, but it's not like I have a choice."

Rachel was conversing with Kurt.

"The song you sang was pretty, and perfectly fit your vocal range." she was saying. "I think I could have done it better -"

"Rachel don't even go there." said Kurt, though he was smiling. "I have Finn to thank for messing with my ipod. Otherwise I'd probably have never listened to it."

Finn shrugged, but grinned and flashed his step-brother a thumbs-up.

"Wow, when did the party start?"

Blaine's mother was back.

"Hey Mom," greeted Blaine. "These are Kurt's friends - they're in Glee club with him."

One by one, each of them introduced themselves to Mrs. Anderson.

"It's nice to meet you all." she said. "Blaine, your father's here. He wants to see you."

Blaine's face fell. Kurt rubbed his arm.

"Guys, -"

"It's cool." Finn glanced at their friends, who were talking about heading home among other things as they left the room. "I'll be in the waiting room, alright?"

Kurt nodded.

"Do you want me to -?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No. He can talk to me in front of my boyfriend, or he doesn't have to talk to me at all." he looked over at his mother. "I'll talk to him."

* * *

><p>Of all the things Nick Anderson was expecting when he entered his son's hospital room, it wasn't for that kid to be back...least of all lying next to him <em>on his bed.<em>

No..the kid had a name right? Yeah...Kurt.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson." he said quietly.

"Hi." he said.

Well this was awkward...and why was his son staring at him like he wanted to beat the living crap out of him?

"Hey Dad." Blaine's voice was flat.

"You...you doing okay?" said Nick as he leaned against the wall.

Blaine bit his lip hard, and Kurt rubbed his shoulder gently. The curly haired boy gave him a grateful smile before looking back at his father.

"I was fine, until I heard from Kurt that you physically removed him from my room while I was unconscious."

"Blaine, I was in shock." said Nick. "I get a call saying my son's in the hospital after being attacked at the prom he went to with his friend -"

"Boyfriend, dad." corrected Blaine. "Kurt is my _boyfriend_."

"Don't interrupt me kid."

"Then don't act like this is some shock to you that I actually have a boyfriend." he shot back. "I know you've always been indifferent to me being gay, and you ignored it too, like you thought it would go away - even that car we built, remember?" Blaine snorted. "It was like you just hoped I'd change my mind, right?"

Nick stared at him in shock. Sure he'd had those thoughts, but Blaine was his _son _for crying out loud - it didn't mean he didn't love him.

"Blaine, you're my son, and I still love you." he tried. "You have to understand -"

"No, I don't think I do. I don't think I'll want to for a while...but you should know, Kurt'll only leave if he wants to. I'm not going to make him because _you _have issues."

"Blaine."

"I want you to leave, Dad."

"Blaine."

"Dad. Get. out."

"I think you heard him the first time, Nick." he turned to see Isabel watching him from outside the room.

He turned and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff with a side order of angst. Oh boy!<strong>

**Anyway, what did you all think? Constructive criticism is welcome! No flames please.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

Kurt looked at Blaine for a long moment after his father had left the room. His boyfriend's eyes had lost the angry, haunted look from earlier, and he seemed less tense.

Blaine laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing..." Kurt sighed. "You just...seem better after talking to him."

"It wasn't really talking to him that helps...it was more the fact that you were there with me when I talked to him. I don't think I could have done that if you weren't here."

"Would it have helped if I had sent you texts that said 'courage'?" teased the counter-tenor.

Blaine rolled his eyes, but he was still smiling.

"You're amazing." he said, and then he kissed Kurt.

Kurt moaned and deepened the kiss, one hand sliding down Blaine's waist, gripping the fabric of the hospital gown tightly in his fist.

"Mmm, right. Don't mind me, you're only making out in front of your mother."

Both boys broke apart abruptly, and Kurt tried to get up off of the bed, but Blaine pulled him back.

"You could have left," Blaine pointed out.

"I would have, but Taylor's coming this way, and I want to hear what this is about." Mrs. Anderson shifted her feet awkwardly.

"You haven't seen Finn, have you?" asked Kurt, "I know he said he was going to just go sit in the waiting room -"

"Oh don't worry about him," said Mrs. Anderson, "He looked hungry so I pointed him in the direction of the cafeteria. Watching him dart off was like watching the roadrunner leave the coyote in the dust."

Blaine cracked up, immediately catching the Looney Tunes reference.

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

Doctor Taylor walked in at that moment, and the laughter faded, leaving a slightly tense atmosphere. The doctor was accompanied by a nurse, who was holding a clipboard.

"Well, someone looks happy." said Taylor, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine smiled.

"I am."

"Well then, let's check your stitches while Hannah changes the bag on your IV, okay?"

Blaine was quiet for a moment, and Kurt could tell he felt aprehensive.

"It'll be okay." he whispered. "I'm gonna go give my dad a call, and check on Finn, alright? I'll be back soon, and we can play 'Go Fish.'"

Blaine laughed and watched as he sat up and moved carefully off of the semi-comfortable hospital bed so the doctor and nurse could do their work.

* * *

><p><em>How is he?<em>

"He's better. Doctor Taylor's in with him right now." The hallway wall he leaned against was uncomfortable, but he didn't feel like curling up in one of the waiting room chairs. "His dad came by again."

_That son of a -_

"Dad, calm down," said Kurt patiently. "Blaine talked to him, and he left. I don't know if he's coming back, and I don't really care if he does either."

_His mom there?_

"Yup. She walked in on us...er..."

_Making out?_

Even though his father couldn't see it, Kurt blushed.

_Thought so. She break out the machete?_

"Nope." Kurt rolled his eyes. His dad did have a sense of humor...or at least, he attempted to.

_Damn. _Burt chuckled. _I would have backed her up with the shot gun._

"You mean the shot gun that you don't have?" Kurt snorted. "I'm gonna go check on Finn. Blaine's mom pointed him toward the cafeteria, so warn Carole that he may not be up for dinner when we get back."

Burt laughed.

_Will do. Call me when you two leave alright? Tell Blaine and his mom I said hi._

"Noted." Kurt blinked rapidly when he realized he'd been staring nonstop at the stark, white walls opposite of him. His back was starting to ache a little too. "Talk to you later."

_Alright. Love you._

"Love you too, Dad. 'Bye."

He hit the end button on the phone to disconnect the call and headed for the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>The room more or less resembled the cafeteria at McKinley...but as far as he could tell, not as much of a food selection. It seemed a lot better than the hospital rooms and waiting rooms...less tense, more friendly in a way.<p>

Finn was found sitting at a near empty table, polishing off a bag of chips. A half eaten grilled cheese lay beside it on the hard wooden surface.

"Hey," he greeted, sliding into a chair next to him.

Finn nodded and held the bag out to him.

"Hi. Want some?"

Kurt just smiled and shook his head.

"No thanks." he replied. "You do know your mom is making dinner tonight, right?"

"Why do you think I only got a sandwich and a couple bags of chips?" said Finn, frowning at him. "I wanted a snack."

"Finn, some would classify that as a _meal_, not a snack."

His step-brother shrugged and crumpled the bag up in his fist before tossing it into a nearby trash can...without leaving his seat.

"Score!" he cheered. "You try."

He handed Kurt another empty bag of chips...just how big _was _the guy's stomach? Kurt was pretty sure he would have puked by now had he eaten all of that.

"Finn -"

"Dude, come on, live a little. Puck and I do this all the time in Spanish. Mr. Schue thinks it's hilarious."

"He would." Kurt stared at the bag in his hands, before carefully crumpling it into a perfect ball and hesitantly tossing it toward the trashcan. It bounced off of the rim and fell to the floor. "I missed."

Finn got up out of his chair and picked up the crumpled bag.

"Try it with more arc...and throw it a little harder. Oh come on, no one in here gives a crap. Just do it."

Kurt sighed, but did as the taller boy instructed. It went straight into the trash can.

"Awesome!" Finn grinned at him, and Kurt smiled back. "So how's Blaine doing?"

"He's good, Doctor Taylor came to check on him with a nurse, and I figured I'd stay out of the way while they examined him. His mom's with him though."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence. Finally, Finn checked his watch.

"You wanna head back? It's nearly six."

"Yeah sure, I want to get one game of 'Go Fish' in before we leave."

Finn just laughed.

Mrs. Anderson was waiting for them when they returned.

"Hey boys." she greeted.

"What'd Doctor Taylor say?" asked Kurt.

"Stitches are good, no infection, and his vitals are good too. He's antsy though; wants to, and I quote, 'kick your butt at Go Fish'."

Kurt smirked.

"Well then, I hope he's prepared to lose. Come on Finn, you can play too."

Finn grinned and followed his step-brother into the room.

* * *

><p>"Kurt that was awesome!"<p>

"Shut up Finn," groaned Blaine as Kurt stowed the playing cards back in their boxes and handed them to his step-brother, who pocketed them. "That was the worst game I've ever played."

"I'm disappointed, your aunt said you were a pro." Kurt teased. "Don't be such a drama queen - you beat Finn."

"Leave me out of this!" cried Finn. "It's not my fault he has no poker face."

"Don't knock my poker face!"

"It's the reason you lost to Kurt!"

Kurt groaned, both amused and annoyed by the argument developing between his step-brother and boyfriend.

"Okay, I think we should leave before you blow it out of proportion, Finn." Kurt checked his watch. "Visiting hours are almost over anyway." Kurt looked at Blaine. "Call you tomorrow?"

Blaine smiled.

"Of course."

As they left, Finn was heard to yell,

"I want a rematch, Anderson!"

* * *

><p><strong>I think this is my favorite chapter, just for the FinnKurt brother scene, and the Finn/Kurt/Blaine scene at the end. Lots of fun to write.**

**Thoughts? No flames please!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13:<strong>

Contrary to his earlier belief, Kurt wasn't able to call Blaine until Friday, as he was leaving Glee club.

_Hi Kurt._

"Hey. I'm really sorry I didn't call - been busy with school and getting ready for Nationals. You got my texts, right?"

_Yeah I did, don't apologize - I understand. I've been busy too - The cops came by, finally - according to mom anyway - _

"Really."

_Yup. They wanted my statement about the attack. I guess Azimio's trial is set for after you get back from New York._

"Mmm. Well, I'm glad they're moving in on that. They took my statement after the hospital admitted you. Anything else new?"

_The Warblers are here, they say hi. Oh Taylor's got me using wheel chair too._

"Tell them I said hi back," replied Kurt "and you're not cooped up in the bed anymore? That's great!" Kurt shouldered his bag and headed across the parking lot to his Navigator. "It okay if I stop by in a bit?"

_Why are you even asking? _Blaine laughed. _Of course it's okay. Bring Finn. I want to humor him with that rematch._

"Mmm, no can do, he's got a date with Quinn tonight." Kurt unlocked the back door of his car and placed his bag in the back seat before climbing into the driver's seat. "I've gotta go, I'm leaving school. I'll be there in about an hour, okay?"

_Okay, bye!_

"Bye." Kurt smiled as he disconnected the call and started the Navigator's engine before pulling out of the McKinley parking lot.

* * *

><p>When he entered his boyfriend's hospital room later, he was not surprised to see that the Warblers hadn't left yet; Blaine was sitting in his wheel chair, broken leg supported by an attached brace surrounded by a sea of navy blazers.<p>

"Kurt!" he yelled when he saw the counter-tenor.

Kurt laughed and shrugged off his jacket before carefully folding it and placing it on the table in the corner.

The Warblers were on him in seconds. Trent clapped him on the back as Jeff and Nick tried to simultaneously hug him.

David and Wes smirked, and Thad just shook his head.

"I've been missed." observed Kurt as he struggled to break free of his former teammates.

"That's an understatement." laughed Thad. "It's good to see you, man."

"Good to see you guys too. How're things at Dalton?"

"The same." shrugged Nick. "well...almost. Blaine's not there to jump on the furniture or throw everyone's homework around -"

"Admit it, you guys _like _when I do that." interjected Blaine.

"Eh...it was _kind _of annoying."

"What are you complaining about - you freaking copied my algebra homework when he decided to bust out _Misery_!" said Kurt.

"Did not!"

"Nick, I was right there next to you. I think I'd know if you were copying."

Nick just scowled.

"Hey, as long as the dean doesn't find out, it's cool with us." shrugged David.

"Speaking of the Dean, he know I'm here?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah, your mom came to see him on Tuesday. He understands." Wes assured him.

"Good."

Kurt walked over sat down in the chair next to Blaine's wheel chair.

"How's it feel to be out of the bed?" he asked.

"Fantastic." said Blaine, his eyes sparkling. Kurt couldn't remember ever seeing him this happy before. "You okay?"

_I'm fine, I'm just in love with you and I want to say it, but there's no way I'm gonna do it in the middle of your hospital room with the Warblers present._

"Perfect." and he kissed Blaine's cheek.

The Warblers cheered. Kurt was irresistably reminded of the drive back from Regionals, where had consisted on their teammates congratulating them for finally getting together, and the exchange of cash - apparantly there had been bets going to see who would crack and reveal their feelings first.

Blaine looked at the clock.

"You guys better go." he sighed. "Curfew's at eleven. You guys wait any longer, you'll all be in trouble."

"Please, you just wanna make out," scoffed Trent.

Blaine smirked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Contrary to popular belief, that's not all we do, Trent."

"Please, you two were holed up in Blaine's dorm as soon as we got back from Regionals. For an _hour_."

Both boys rolled their eyes. Blaine pressed a quick kiss to Kurt's lips, which he responded to eagerly.

"You two are so annoying!" groaned Jeff, watching as the two boys broke apart.

"We're going, we're going!" said Wes, even though he was laughing. "See you on Monday, right?"

"Think so." said Blaine. "See you guys then."

* * *

><p>"That was nice to see them all again."<p>

Blaine smiled and placed his hand on Kurt's thigh. Kurt shivered slightly at the touch, but relaxed.

"I'm glad." said Blaine.

"Where's your mom?" asked Kurt.

"At home, talking to my dad...she called earlier. I guess they're trying to figure something out about the trial...or something." Blaine shrugged. "She said she'd call again before I go to sleep later."

"Oh."

Blaine decided to change the subject.

"So tell me - how're things for Nationals going?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, down at the local jail, Dave Karofsky sat in an interrogation room, a Visitor's Badge clipped to his shirt.<p>

He didn't have to wait long, two guards escorted Azimio into the room within minutes.

"You wanna tell me what you're doin' here, man?" he asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh how I enjoy writing cliffhangers...That last bit was originally longer, but I thought leaving it at that was good, since I want to rework their conversation, which'll be next chapter of course.<strong>

**What did you all think?**

**No flames please, constructive criticism is welcome.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14:<strong>

Karofsky stared at him for what seemed like an eternity.

"Well?" snapped Azimio.

Karofsky flinched.

"Just...wanted to see how you were doin'," he said with a shrug.

"That's bull. What do you want, Dave?"

"You know that kid you and the guys beat up? Hummel's - Hummel's boyfriend...Blaine."

Azimio's eyes narrowed.

"What about him?"

Karofsky shifted in the creaky metal chair.

"He's...He's gonna be okay. You lucked out."

The other boy scoffed.

"Lucked out...sure, whatever."

"Oh don't even start, you're damn lucky Hummel's dad hasn't come down here to beat your face in for the ten stitches he has in his head! And from what I hear, you're facing assault and battery charges too!"

"Don't forget attempted murder." said Azimio sarcastically.

"Look, if you apologize -"

Azimio's eyebrows shot up.

"Why the hell should I do that? I knew what I was doing. I'm not sorry."

Karofsky's jaw dropped.

"You nearly killed him. You could have killed Hummel too if -"

"If you hadn't come to the rescue?" Azimio leaned across the table, lips curling. Karofsky had never wanted to leave the room more than he did at that moment. "Why the hell are you so on his side in all this? I was doin' you a favor - he was messing with your head!"

"I thought he was...at first." Oh shit. He was about to do it. He was about to come out to his former best friend. Either he was crazy, or just incredibly stupid.

Maybe he was both.

Kurt's voice rang out in his ears.

_"I'm not saying you should come out tomorrow or anything...but maybe soon, the moment will arise when you can."_

If this was that moment, he hated it more than anything.

He exhaled and stared nervously at his hands, both curled into fists on the table that separated him and Azimio.

"I..."

Azimio's eyes widened.

"No way. That freak _turned_ you?"

Crap. Well, it wasn't like he'd expected the other boy to be all happy-go-lucky and accepting, considering what he'd done.

"He...It's not something he _did_ to me. I dunno...maybe I've always been that...that way -"

"Get the hell out of here."

Karofsky stared at him, confused. Azimio was out of his chair in a flash.

"We're done, man. We're just...we're done." he said coldly, before turning to the door. "I want out - I want to go back to my cell." he shouted.

The guards entered and cuffed him before escorting him out.

* * *

><p>"You didn't."<p>

_I couldn't help it alright? He asked me why I was defending you and Blaine, and he couldn't believe that you _turned _me._

"Mmm. Well we both know you can't do that," Kurt sighed and quickly wrote down an answer to a question on his French homework. "but still, I think you could have done it at a better time and place." He was careful not to say Karofsky's name - Finn may be playing video games across the hall, but his brother wasn't a total idiot. If he heard anything suggesting that Karofsky was _gay_, it'd be all over McKinley in a matter of seconds. "What happened then?"

_He jumped out of his chair and got the guards to take him out. I left five minutes later. _said Karofsky. _How..._

"He's fine. He gets discharged tomorrow."

_Well...that's cool, I guess._

"Mhm." Kurt sighed and closed his book. "I've got to go. I guess I'll see you at school on Monday?"

_Yeah, I guess. Bye._

"Bye."

* * *

><p>Saturday afternoon seemed to come at a crawling pace.<p>

Kurt arrived just in time to see Blaine being supported out of the bathroom, arm slung around his mother's neck.

His jaw nearly dropped right off his face: Blaine was no longer wearing his hospital gown, but plain, navy t-shirt that fit him perfectly, and dark sweatpants.

"Hey!" he greeted as his mom helped him into his wheelchair and got his broken leg situated properly.

"Hey." Kurt laughed. "I don't think I've ever seen you in sweats before."

Blaine snorted.

"The pair of jeans my mom brought wouldn't go on over my cast...and like hell I'm going to cut up a good pair of True Religion denim."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"I'm sorry, I never thought I'd hear those words leave your mouth." he said. "and here I was thinking I'd have to drag you to the mall, and make you commit all the various designers and brands to memory."

"You are a cruel person, Hummel."

"Says the boy wearing _sweatpants._"

"They're _comfortable._"

"Comfort and fashion are two different things, Anderson."

"So you say."

"Alright boys, can you wait and finish this argument after I get the discharge papers filled out and everything?" said Mrs. Anderson as she started to leave.

Kurt smirked.

"Sure, doesn't matter - I'll win anyway...like I did at Go Fish." he said.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"In your dreams." he retorted. "How was your day?"

The counter-tenor shrugged.

"Boring. I listened to Finn and Puck argue over 'Call of Duty' or a movie for about an hour, and then when they decided on a movie, it took them another hour to decide what to go see. By the way, Finn's accepted your offer on the Go Fish rematch."

The shorter boy grinned.

"Awesome. Just ask him when and where."

* * *

><p>Blaine sighed and sank back against the seat cushions of his aunt's car. It felt so freaking nice to be out of the hospital. He twisted around awkwardly to look out the back window. Kurt had pulled the Navigator behind them, intending to follow them back to Blaine's house (he'd already asked his boyfriend's mother if that was alright, and Kurt had okayed it with his father, as long as he was back by curfew.).<p>

Kurt smiled and waved at him.

"Okay Blaine," said his mother, "stop making googly eyes at him - the kid gets distracted, then he gets into an accident and then we're making another trip back here, and I _really _don't want to have to explain that to his dad."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shifted back around awkwardly.

His mom started the car and pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so...about Karofsky coming out to Azimio - I was going to wait and have him do it during the trial, but then I figured, nah, I wanna have it happen a bit sooner and see how it pans out through the story. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all liked this. No flames please.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15:<strong>

"Nice house."

Blaine laughed as his mother lifted the wheel chair out of the car trunk and unfolded it.

"It looks better on the inside." he said, staring up at the two story, brick house with distaste. "Assuming my dad actually cleaned up while he was here. I'll explain later." he added, seeing the questioning look on the counter-tenor's face.

Mrs. Anderson frowned.

"He should be, I told him you were being discharged today."

"Did you tell him what time?"

"Yes...three...oh." she took a step toward Blaine, but Kurt beat her to it.

"I've got him." he said, and he moved forward, wrapping one of Blaine's arms around his neck and one of his own around his boyfriend's waist. Blaine groaned softly as he was pulled upright, turned around, and eased down into the wheel chair.

He hated the fact that he was barely mobile outside of using the wheel chair. His good arm was fine, but he couldn't support his upper body with both as his wrist was still fractured. Taylor had told him that he had at least a month in the brace before he had to come back for another x-ray to check how it was healing.

His mother made sure his leg was stable, and then Kurt started pushing him up the drive.

"Nick?" called Mrs. Anderson, as Kurt pushed Blaine up the temporary ramp that had been placed over the front porch. "We're home!"

"Kitchen!" he heard his father yell.

Blaine groaned quietly.

"You were hoping he wasn't here, weren't you?" whispered Kurt.

He shrugged and squirmed uncomfortably in the chair. His boyfriend laughed quietly.

"You want out of the chair, don't you?"

"What was your first clue?" Blaine sighed, immediately feeling guilty as he noted the hurt look on the taller boy's face. "I'm sorry. I just..."

"You don't need to explain it to me," Kurt assured him. "I'd be going just as crazy if I were in your position." he glanced at the living room. "Looks nice."

"You should've seen it last week," replied Blaine, "I heard Mom yelling at him on the phone 'cause he'd had some work friends over after she left for Phoenix. Friends who...who don't know about me - my sexuality, that is. I don't have to pretend I'm straight or anything," he said hastily, catching the brunette's expression. "It just helps...if I don't say anything."

Blaine winced as Kurt helped him up off the chair and onto the couch (which was covered in an ugly floral print - Blaine still remembered the look on his father's face when his mother had bought it - it had been hilarious to watch his stunned expression as the guys from the furniture store moved it into the living room).

"Sorry, ribs are still sensitive," he inhaled and rubbed his side a few times before continuing. "Anyway, you'd have thought it was Super Bowl Sunday here...or that the Buckeyes had won the Rose Bowl. It was trashed."

Kurt laughed as he carefully lifted Blaine's broken leg and slid onto the couch before laying it on top of the pillow on his knees.

"I talked to Karofsky yesterday." he said quietly.

Blaine's triangular eyebrows shot up.

"About?"

Kurt shifted uncomfortably against the cool fabric of the couch.

"He went to see Azimio." he said softly.

"Mmm...and what happened?" asked the dark haired boy.

"He defended us...I guess it pissed Azimio off 'cause he asked why his friend had a change of heart." Kurt was quiet for a moment. "He told him."

Blaine frowned.

"Told him...he's gay?"

Kurt nodded.

"Wow. That's...unexpected."

"Yeah. He asked me how you were doing. Told him you were getting discharged today."

"Hmm. Well, at least we don't have to worry about him popping in unexpectedly like he did at the hospital."

"Hey Blaine - tell your mom that I did in fact, clean the carpet stains out of the dining room - Oh, hi...Kurt."

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek to keep his anger in check when he saw his father walk into the living room; he hadn't forgotten their last encounter at the hospital.

"Hi Mr. Anderson." said Kurt quietly.

* * *

><p>The silence that followed the entrance of Blaine's father was exceedingly uncomfortable. Kurt looked at the opposite wall (which had been painted an awful, bright lime green color), then down at the stark, white cast that encased his boyfriend's leg, stroking the material gently with his fingers.<p>

If he wanted to, he could have sprinted for the front door.

Blaine spoke:

"Dad, tell Mom that _I _got those nacho stains out of the carpet in the dining room. Remember? You wouldn't let me leave to go pick Kurt up for Prom until after they were out."

"Oh...right." Mr. Anderson shrugged. "Not my fault I'm bad at remedial house cleaning."

"No, you used the wrong kind of remover, and almost ruined the carpet. Make sure you tell Mom that too."

Mr. Anderson stared wordlessly at his son, his own hazel eyes wide.

"Nick, get in here and explain to me why you had your son clean up your mess!"

Wow. Blaine's mom sounded mad.

"He didn't clean up all of it!" protested Mr. Anderson before quickly leaving the room.

Kurt looked back at Blaine, who was yanking his bag off of the back of the wheel chair.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine...it was just awkward seeing him after the whole hospital thing." said Blaine.

"That was the reason you ran late for Prom last week?" Kurt was confused. "because he had you attempt to clean up nacho stains?"

"No, because he used the wrong cleaner, and Mom would have killed him if she had to pay more money to replace it. They're spending enough on Dalton as it is...my aunt's helping them."

"That's nice of her."

"Yeah." Blaine sighed and grabbed Kurt's hand, holding it gently.

His mother chose that moment to come into the living room.

"Kurt do you feel up to a tour?" she asked.

"I'd have given him one if I was able to get upstairs." Blaine pointed out.

Mrs. Anderson snorted, and her son looked back over at him.

"You can go look around if you want." he said, smiling encouragingly. "I'm not going anywhere, Kurt. If it helps, my room's the last one on the right side of the hall. My dad's office is opposite, and the guest room's next to the bathroom. There you go, virtual tour."

"I'm unimpressed." said Mrs. Anderson dryly.

"Like you could have done better...don't start." he groaned, "Otherwise he's going to have to hear detailed versions of the rooms, what's in them and why."

"I do not give that detailed of a description!"

"Go ahead." Blaine urged, ignoring the offended look his mother was giving him.

Kurt sighed, nodded, and then lifted his boyfriend's leg carefully, sliding the pillow out from under it. Blaine leaned forward, carefully wrapping his good arm around the cast and supporting his leg so the counter-tenor could slide out from under it.

"Last room on the right side of the hall?" said Kurt quietly.

Blaine nodded.

* * *

><p>Blaine's room, if anything, was simple. There was nothing elaborate about the decorations or anything else.<p>

And Kurt loved it.

The walls were painted a dark, midnight blue, and plastered with posters ranging from Broadway musicals to movies such as _Titanic_, and even _Napoleon Dynamite_.

The bed had a dark gray comforter thrown over it, and a stuffed version of the OSU Mascot (Kurt had to smile as he recalled the fact that his boyfriend was a Buckeye fan) lying near the pillows. A small TV sat on the dresser, next to a neat stack of DVDs, which Kurt eagerly sorted through, every now and then seeing one of his own favorites among the mix.

The closet caught his eye.

_Hmm._

Just because his boyfriend knew about fashion designers, and specific brands, didn't mean he was up to date on what was in for the current season.

"Hey."

He froze, hand inches from the door knob of Blaine's closet. Mr. Anderson was leaning against the doorway of his son's room, watching him nonchalantly.

Kurt felt very uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry Mr. Anderson, Blaine said I could look around -"

"Relax, kid." Blaine's father entered the room and sat down on the bed. "I'm not mad."

Well, now Kurt was uncomfortable _and _confused.

"Why can't you accept that he's in relationship with me?" The question was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

Mr. Anderson stared at him silently.

He wanted to run out of the room at that moment.

"I love Blaine."

Kurt frowned.

"I never said you didn't." he replied. "I asked you why you can't accept that I'm in a relationship with him."

"Because then it's real."

_Okay...what? _

Wait...hadn't Blaine said something about how his father ignored the fact that Blaine was gay?

"You shouldn't just ignore it." Kurt didn't know what else to say. "I...Is it okay if I look at the other rooms?"

"Yeah." Mr. Anderson got up off of Blaine's bed, and made his way to his office. "Go ahead."

He closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Huh. Their conversation was originally a lot longer...but I didn't want Kurt to be out of character...at least that's where I felt I was headed.<strong>

**I hope you all liked it! Reviews welcome, but no flames please. Constructive criticism only.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16:<strong>

When Kurt went back downstairs later, he could hear his boyfriend talking to his mother.

"Look, are you sure?" he was saying as the counter-tenor walked into the living room. His mother was curled up in the rocking chair on the other side of the couch.

"Of course. Oh, there you are Kurt." Mrs. Anderson smiled at him. "Blaine and I were just talking -"

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Blaine interjected.

"-We were wondering if you'd like to stay for dinner?"

Kurt stared at the two, surprised.

"I'd have to check with my dad...but that sounds great, Mrs. Anderson. I'd love to."

Blaine flashed him a bright smile, and he quickly excused himself to call his father. He was back within ten minutes.

"Dad's fine with it, I just have to be home by eleven." he informed them.

"Wonderful." said Blaine's mother, "We're having spaghetti and meatballs tonight. That alright?"

"As long as it doesn't come from a hospital cafeteria, I'm game." commented her son.

Kurt laughed.

* * *

><p>"So what'd you think of the upstairs?"<p>

"Your room's nice. I almost raided your closet."

"Didn't believe me when I said I knew about designers and brands?"

"Oh no, I believed you, I just wasn't sure if you knew what was in for the current season."

"You're so thoughtful."

"I try." Kurt grinned. "By the way, I didn't know you still slept with stuffed animals."

Blaine turned a deep shade of red.

"If you must know, Aunt Cara bought me that ages ago for Christmas. I was...eight I think. She wanted to feed my love of football."

Kurt smiled.

"Have you ever been to a game?" he asked.

"Once. I was seven I think. I don't remember who it was OSU played though." Blaine was quiet for a moment. "My dad give you any grief?"

Well, that was a quick change of subject.

"No." said Kurt, sighing as he leaned back against the couch. "He came to see me while I was in your room. I asked him why he couldn't accept our relationship."

"What'd he say?"

"That if he did, it would make the fact that you're gay - he wouldn't be able to ignore it anymore."

"Selfish idiot." muttered Blaine.

"He doesn't hate you." said Kurt quickly, "He loves you. He really does Blaine."

"Then why can't he just come to me about it?" demanded the other boy. "Why did he ambush you?"

"I don't know, but he did."

"What'd you say?"

Kurt sighed.

"I didn't know what to say. I told him he shouldn't ignore that you're gay. He went into his office after that."

"I'm sorry, Kurt." Blaine touched his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Don't be." replied the counter-tenor.

* * *

><p>Dinner passed by silent and awkward. Kurt and Mr. Anderson avoided all eye contact, and Blaine and his mother argued over whether or not he should take his pain medication (which he did, but only after Kurt quietly agreed with her. He didn't like seeing Blaine in pain.).<p>

Around nine, Kurt decided it was time to head home, as the drive back to Lima would take over an hour.

"I'll try and call tomorrow." he promised Blaine. "Mercedes and Tina want to go shopping though, so -"

Blaine laughed.

"Whenever you get a chance is fine." he replied. "Just text me when you get home later, alright?" he yawned. "Stupid pain meds."

"Drowsiness is a side effect," volunteered his father.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." said Blaine dryly. He yawned again and looked back at Kurt. "Don't be surprised if I don't text back. I feel like I'm just gonna fall asleep any sec."

"If you need to, then that's fine. I'll try and stop by sometime before Friday, alright?"

"Yeah...Nationals. What time does your flight leave?"

"Noon I think." Kurt grabbed the afgan that covered Blaine's waist and pulled it up to cover his chest and shoulders. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Blaine said softly. "You'd better go. I don't want your dad to come after me because you missed curfew."

"Okay." Kurt pressed a soft kiss to his forehead, thanked Mr. and Mrs. Anderson for dinner, and left.

His mother said something about how Kurt may just be a keeper, but he was too tired to respond.

Although as he drifted off to sleep ten minutes later, he found that he _did_ agree with her.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you all think? No flames please!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:<strong>

Isabel wasn't sure what woke her up.

She glanced at the alarm clock, which read 4:40 AM.

Great. She had today off (though she still had to call her contacts back in Phoenix to see what was going on with the company), and whoever woke her up better hope -

Then she heard a scream.

_Blaine._

She looked incredulously at her husband's sleeping form (how the hell could he sleep through that?) before slipping out of bed and padding silently downstairs.

She knew something was wrong: the room smelled like vomit and she could hear someone groaning softly.

When she turned on one of the lamps, she noticed that the blanket covering Blaine had fallen onto the floor.

Her son was on the ground next to it, shaking. Her heart broke a little at seeing the tear tracks on his cheeks.

"I'm - I'm sorry Mom." he choked out, "I -"

She saw the vomit staining the carpet.

_Okay it's not that bad, Isabel...Take care of Blaine first. Take care of him._

"It's okay." she assured him. "Come on, we're gonna get you back on the couch okay?"

He nodded. Isabel wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted him back up onto the couch.

"Your leg -"

"It's fine." he groaned a little as she carefully propped it up on pillows. "I didn't fall hard." He looked at the mess on the floor. "I'm sorry -"

"Don't worry about it," she soothed as she tucked the blanket back around him. "I'll clean it up - but first I'll get you your pills and some water...do you want to talk about it?"

"Just a nightmare." he muttered. "Sorry I woke you..."

"Sweetheart, remember what happened after the Sadie Hawkins dance with Mark?" she said.

Blaine went rigid. Isabel sighed. She knew she shouldn't have brought that old episode back up, but she felt she needed to; she was terrified that if the circumstances were repeated, that he would pull another 'six-month-silent-treatment combined with depression' as the psychologist had so wonderfully worded it.

"B, you've got to try and move past that. It wasn't your fault." Realization hit. "That's what your nightmare was about, wasn't it?"

"No." Blaine whispered, blinking back tears. "It was...like a combination of both attacks...but instead of Mark...it...it was Kurt."

He broke down, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh baby..." whispered Isabel. "I'm so sorry." She moved over and wrapped her arms around him.

Eventually he let go and slumped back against the pillows that Nick had brought down from his room.

"I'm gonna go get your meds, alright?" she said.

He nodded. She got the feeling that, had his cast not prevented him from doing so, he would have rolled over and refused to speak with her anymore.

When she left the kitchen moments later, a couple pills in one hand, and a cup in the other, he was already half-asleep.

"Here." she handed them over. Blaine gulped down the pills and the water so fast she was sure he'd throw it right back up. Thankfully he didn't.

Speaking of throw up...

"Okay, you go back to sleep," she pressed a kiss to his cheek and then set the empty cup on a table next to one of the lamps. "I'm gonna clean all this up."

"Really...sorry."

"Stop that. Just go to sleep, alright?"

He nodded and closed his eyes.

Isabel bit her lip before heading to find her cleaning supplies.

* * *

><p>When Nick woke up and found his wife gone, he assumed she'd gone to run an errand or something.<p>

Then he saw the time: 8:45 a.m.. Isabel never got out of bed before ten on Saturdays.

He sighed, threw back the covers on his side of the bed and went to get dressed.

When he finally made his way downstairs, he found Blaine in his wheel chair at the table, dark circles under his eyes. He was picking at the bowl of cereal in front of him.

"Blaine?" he said tentatively.

His son flinched.

"Nick, not right now." he turned to see Isabel entering the kitchen, dressed in a pair of faded jeans and a plain red t-shirt. Her dark hair was pulled back and clipped to the top of her head. "He had a rough night."

"What like a nightmare?"

Isabel threw him a look that said, 'shut-your-mouth-right-now-or-else'.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she asked, keeping her voice level.

"What're you making?" he countered.

"Pancakes. Blaine, do you feel up to any or -?"

"No thanks Mom...not very hungry." he replied. "Can I go back in the living room?"

"Yeah sure," replied Isabel.

Nick wished more than anything he was the one helping his son out. It had nearly killed him to see Blaine suffer through the whole Sadie Hawkins incident.

He just couldn't bring himself to get involved.

Because no matter what he did, it meant he had to acknowledge that his son was gay.

He knew it hurt Blaine, and he knew it was hurting Isabel that he didn't put more into having a relationship with their son.

A few minutes later, Isabel sat down next to him after carrying over two plates of pancakes.

"It's his freshman year all over again, Nick." she whispered after an uncomfortable silence. "and I'm scared to death that this time the aftermath is going to be worse."

"Is, this won't be a repeat of that damn dance. We'll put him back in therapy after the trial. It'll be okay."

His wife stared at him uncertainly.

He simply smiled back, and kissed her softly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you all think? No flames please.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18:<strong>

"You've got to be insane if you think I'm letting you buy that."

Kurt, Mercedes, and Tina were currently at a local mall.

"Aw come on, it's totally me!" protested Mercedes, grabbing the shirt out of Kurt's hands.

"It is in no way fashionable, nor does it do anything for your personality." he retorted.

"At least let her try it on?" suggested Tina, though she knew Kurt wasn't going to budge on something like fashion. "Hey, Blaine came home yesterday, right?"

Kurt nodded.

"How's he -?"

"Well he hates the wheel chair, and his dad's being a total ass, but he's alright considering." Kurt's eyes widened and he darted to the men's section. There was vest that practically screamed 'Kurt Hummel' hanging on one of the wracks.

Mercedes laughed at his expression.

"Go try it on, we'll talk after you're done."

Kurt grinned, grabbed one in his size, along with a matching button-down (because the one he was currently wearing did not in anyway match) and sped off toward the dressing room.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, you're not sure if you're coming to New York with us?"<p>

Kurt took a drink from his water bottle.

"It's just Nationals." he shrugged.

Both girls' jaws dropped.

"Okay, who are you and where is the diva I know and love?" demanded Mercedes. "The Kurt Hummel I know wouldn't let anything keep him from a trip to New York City."

He didn't respond. Tina reached over and touched his hand.

"This is about Blaine, isn't it." she said quietly.

Kurt didn't answer.

"Kurt, he'll be fine for one weekend without you." said Mercedes.

"I'm sorry, did you almost lose your boyfriend to homophobic idiots after Prom?" he shot back. "I'm...I'm sorry, 'Cedes."

Her eyes had a softened look in them as she rubbed his arm in a comforting manner.

"I could say I understand what you and Blaine went through, but I don't." she replied. "Just...talk to him before you make a decision."

"I will." he assured her. "Let's go check out a few more stores alright?"

* * *

><p>Three hours later, after dropping both girls off at their homes, Kurt returned to the Hummel-Hudson residence. He was unloading the shopping bags from the trunk when Finn ran out of the house.<p>

"Hi Finn." he greeted. "Oh, I almost forgot, Blaine's all for the rematch. Tell me when and where and I'll let him know."

"Awesome."

Kurt noticed that Finn looked distracted.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Fine, just...Quinn's pissed at me. I was gonna head over to her house and see if I could talk to her."

"No surprises there," said Kurt casually as he locked up the Navigator. "Fight about Rachel?"

Finn didn't answer. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You're going to have to make a decision sooner or later," he said. "I'm not an idiot, I saw the fight you got into with Jesse." he sighed. "I have to go put these away before they wrinkle."

Finn's eyes went wide.

"Man, how many did you buy?" he asked as he picked up two of the six shopping bags.

"Three new shirts, four new vests, and five new pairs of jeans." he pointed to four of the bags. "The two you're holding are for Blaine."

Finn arched an eyebrow.

"What'd you get him?"

"That's for me to know. When you get anything for Rachel or Quinn, do I ask you about it?"

"No, but -"

"I rest my case." Kurt smirked and hoisted the four bags he was clutching. "If you don't mind, can you just carry those two up to my room?"

"Yeah sure."

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed as he finished hanging up the new clothes he'd bought. The two bags that contained what he'd bought Blaine lay on his bed. He walked over and slid his hand inside of the bag.<p>

Cool fabric brushed against his fingers, followed by smooth wood. He didn't remove either item, simply stood there for a moment, smiling slightly. He moved his hand to the other bag and did the same with its contents.

His phone vibrated. He hit 'Send' to accept the incoming call.

_Hi Kurt._

Kurt smiled softly at hearing his boyfriend's voice.

"Hi Blaine."

_How'd the shopping trip go?_

"It was fine, I guess." he replied. "Mercedes threatened to 'cut me' at one point if I denied her one outfit she wanted."

_So did you back down?_

"Do pigs fly?"

Blaine laughed. Kurt smiled, and adjusted his cell against his ear before speaking again.

"How'd you sleep last night?" he asked.

Blaine's tone changed immediately: evasive and tense.

_Not very good._

"I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about it?"

_Not over the phone. Next time I see you?_

Kurt frowned and sat down on his bed.

"Um...yeah. When?"

_Tuesday after school? Mom's helping me back into my dorm tomorrow. Good thing I'm on the first floor. No stairs._

"You forget that your third period Chemistry class is on the second floor?" Kurt leaned back against the pillows.

He could hear his dad and Carole arguing over what to have for dinner.

_Well it's good thing the elevator was invented. _said his boyfriend.

"True, very true. So I'll see you at Dalton on Tuesday?"

_Yeah just remember to pick up a visitor badge. I'll ask Wes to let you in the dorms._

"Alright. I'll see you Tuesday."

He would be sure to bring up New York then too.

_'Bye._

Kurt heard the call disconnect and then he tossed his phone onto his desk.

* * *

><p>Blaine was reading when the phone rang.<p>

"Dad! Phone!" he yelled.

"Can you get it?" Nick hollered back.

"Kind of immobilized on the couch!"

"You two..." groaned Isabel as she walked toward the kitchen. "I'll get it."

Blaine sighed and attempted to get more comfortable on the couch. For some reason it wasn't working. He managed to get into a sitting position by using his elbows, but it was not without effort, and he ended up slightly out of breath from the exertion.

"Hello? Anderson residence." His mother fell silent.

"Mom?" he called uncertainly.

It was a good five or ten minutes before she walked back into the living room, staring at Blaine in disbelief.

"Who was it, Mom?" he asked tentatively.

"The District Attorney." she replied. "She wants you as a witness when they try that bastard for the attack."

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will be up soon! What'd you all think?<strong>

**Constructive criticism is welcome. No flames please.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I wanted to get this chapter up today, as I'm gonna be busy til Monday, but I'll try hard to update. Promise!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19:<strong>

Blaine stared at his mother, mouth agape.

Reliving it for the cops had been one thing. Reliving it a court of law, in front of the guy who had hurt him and Kurt - he wasn't sure if he could do that.

"When?" he said quietly.

Isabel looked sympathetically at her son.

"Wednesday around five." she replied. "I'll be out at a meeting, but your dad'll be here. You want him to pick you up early? I can bring you back to Dalton in the morning."

Blaine's face fell at the mention of his father. Isabel sighed.

"Blaine, why can't you just try to work things out with him?" she asked.

"He won't try to work anything out with _me_!" snapped Blaine. "It's not my fault he's ignoring my sexuality!" He sighed. "Yeah...tell him to pick me up...please."

Isabel smiled a little, walked over, and ruffled his hair.

"Mom!" he complained. "You're making it worse!"

"Oh please." she laughed. "I like the curls."

"You would, I got them from you." he retorted.

"No, you got them from your grandfather." Isabel smirked. "Not my fault it skipped a generation."

"Oh shut up."

"Watch your mouth. I'm still your mother you know."

"Can we have that tested?"

"Blaine!"

He laughed.

"I'm just kidding, I promise." he was quiet for a moment. "Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure, your choice."

"In that case..._Hairspray_?" he said hopefully.

Isabel smiled.

"Is it up in your room?"

He nodded.

"Be right back. Be sure to take your medication, okay B?"

"Okay."

* * *

><p>He didn't have any nightmares that night.<p>

Of course the pain medication meant that he'd passed out half way through the movie, but he didn't care. As long as he didn't relive the attacks it was fine with him.

He would never admit it to Kurt, but he was pretty sure he'd seen Johnny Depp running around in his Jack Sparrow outfit at one point in whatever dream he had managed to have.

His mother nearly died of laughter at hearing about it when she tucked him in before heading upstairs to bed. He made her swear on a copy of _Vogue _that she would never repeat it, much less to his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>On Monday, Blaine was moved back into his dorm at Dalton.<p>

David and Wes carried his bag inside and deposited it onto his bed.

"Thanks guys." he said. "Mom, you don't have to hover - I'll be fine."

Isabel smiled.

"You sure?" she asked.

"He's safe with us, Mrs. Anderson," Wes assured her as he unzipped Blaine's bag and began unpacking it.

Blaine looked over at the other bed.

"Where's Jeff?" he asked.

"At lunch." replied David. "He grabbed the homework you missed from your morning classes though, and he said he'd bring it back after sixth period."

Blaine sighed and checked his watch.

"Mm. Chemistry starts in twenty. I should try to go early and hand in my work from last week."

"I'll come with," Wes told him, "It's on the way to Spanish."

Blaine grinned.

"Thanks man."

Isabel leaned over and gave him a hug.

"Call if you need anything," she said. "I'll see you on Wednesday, okay?"

"Alright Mom." he hugged her back. "Thanks. I love you."

"Love you too, B." she kissed his cheek, nodded at Wes and David, and left.

A semi-awkward silence followed.

"So are you sure you don't want to use the twenty minutes before Chem to gel your hair?" said David, noting the messy curls that Blaine hadn't bothered to gel back that morning.

Blaine threw him a dirty look as Wes grabbed the handles of the wheel chair and pushed him out of the dorm.

* * *

><p>His afternoon classes weren't that bad. Chemistry was boring as hell (when was he ever going to use that outside of college?), and Spanish and History were...well, too easy.<p>

By the time Warbler practice started, he felt uneasy. The guys had cheered and welcomed him back, but now he was uneasy. He couldn't move around or anything in the stupid wheel chair.

"Don't worry about it," Thad told him, "We're not doing anything today really, except choosing a number for the Senior assembly, and voting on who'll take over the council next year."

Hmm. Well, that was good.

Wes, David and Thad took down suggestions for which song to choose, and then informed them that the decision would be made before the following day's meeting. Thad then asked them all to write down three names - the three with the most votes would lead the Warbler Council the following year.

After that, they were free to go.

"It feel good to be back?" asked Nick.

Blaine nodded.

Yeah, it actually did.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you all think? Kurt'll return next chapter, along with some much needed Klaine! Yay!<strong>

**Constructive criticism is welcome, but please guys, no flames!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just really wanted to get this one up, so I hope you all enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20:<strong>

"Hey."

Kurt turned away from his locker to see Santana staring at him.

"Hello," he said simply. "Did you want something?" he noted that she was wearing her Bully Whip jacket.

"I'm here to walk you to Home Ec..." she replied, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

He shrugged.

"If you want to keep the charade up, that's fine with me." he said, shouldering his bag and heading off down the hall.

Santana had to walk quickly to keep up with him.

"Kurt," she started. "I -"

Where was the bitchy Latina he was used to? It wasn't the girl who was practically begging him to talk to her now.

"Don't apologize." said Kurt. "Seriously. I'm almost as sick of hearing it as Blaine is."

She stared at him uncertainly.

"I was stupid, alright? I get that."

"Stupid's an understatement, Santana." he said.

"Well, I don't think -"

"Leave it alone. See you later." he increased his pace and headed into the Home Ec. classroom.

* * *

><p>He was not counting on the other members of New Directions to ambush him once he made it to the choir room.<p>

"You can't not go to New York!"

"Dude, your voice is like...I don't know, epic!"

"Kurt, you can't stay behind - the competition, your voice combined with mine and Finn's -"

"Guys," warned Mr. Schuester. He looked at Kurt. "Are you coming with us, Kurt?"

Kurt leaned back uncomfortably in his chair.

"I-I don't know. I have to talk to Blaine first." he whispered.

No one else spoke, but he knew everyone was looking at him.

He couldn't wait to leave.

* * *

><p>The next day, he pulled into the Dalton Academy visitor's parking lot. The secretary smiled at him when he entered the main building and gave him a Visitor's Badge.<p>

It honestly felt weird to be walking across the campus, no longer being a student at the school.

When he got to the dorms, he sent Blaine a text:

**To: Blaine  
><strong>_I'm here. :)_

Five minutes later, Wes was at the door, pushing it open so he could walk inside.

"How's he doing?" Kurt asked quietly as he and Wes walked down the hall.

"It's only been a day," the senior Warbler answered. "but I think he'll be cool. Jeff's been helping him a lot since they're still roommates -"

"Nick didn't campaign to get his best friend to swap with Trent?"

Wes laughed and shook his head.

"No, that fell through."

"Darn."

They'd arrived at Blaine and Jeff's dorm. Wes knocked on the door.

"Come in," called Blaine.

Kurt grinned at Wes.

"Thanks." he said.

Wes squeezed his shoulder.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed and turned the door handle.<p>

When he entered the dorm, Blaine was lying on his bed, broken leg propped up as he read his Chemistry book. Jeff sat as his desk, earphones in as he typed something up on his laptop.

"Blaine?"

His boyfriend looked up and smiled when he saw him.

"Kurt!" He set the book aside and worked to push himself up into a sitting position. Kurt could see it cost him a severe amount of effort.

"I thought the muscle weakness was just your legs." he said.

"It is, I just can't use both hands - fractured wrist remember?" he groaned in frustration.

"Here." Kurt moved forward and wrapped one of Blaine's arms around his neck, and one of his own around Blaine's waist. A strong sense of deja vu hit him as he recalled when Blaine had woken up following the attack.

"Thanks." Blaine looked up and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"You're welcome." Kurt looked over at Jeff. "What's he working on?"

"English!" called Jeff. "and contrary to popular belief, Blaine, I can hear the both of you perfectly."

"Why don't you go finish that paper in Nick's room?" said Blaine.

Jeff gave him a look.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you'd rather sit here and try to drown me and Kurt out than hang out with Nick and actually finish your paper. Franklin'll kill you if it's not done by tomorrow."

The blonde's eyebrows shot up.

"Jeff, just take your laptop and go down to Nick and Trent's dorm for a couple hours."

Kurt burst into laughter the second Jeff was out of the room.

"Suddenly I remember what it's like trying to get him to leave a room."

Blaine laughed and shifted on the bed so Kurt could climb up and lie next to him.

"Remember the day before you left to go back to McKinley?" he said, reaching down and letting his hand rest on Kurt's hip.

Kurt nodded.

"He was practically glued to the chair. You had Thad and Nick haul him out."

The two fell silent for a brief moment.

Kurt turned onto his side and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"So...you said you didn't sleep well."

Blaine groaned.

"Do we have to talk about it right now?" he asked.

Kurt sighed.

"If you don't want to, we won't...but you did say we'd talk about it the next time I saw you, so...whenever, I guess."

It took about twenty minutes before Blaine spoke again.

"It was a nightmare." he said. "and it was...it was bad."

Kurt nodded and snuggled against him. He didn't speak.

"I threw up." Blaine's face was red with embarassment when Kurt tried to catch his eye.

When he didn't speak again, Kurt said,

"Was it about Azimio?"

Blaine nodded and blinked back tears.

"He was in it," he whispered. "It was more like the prom and Sadie Hawkins all together. It made it ten times worse -"

"I'm sorry." Kurt pressed a kiss to Blaine's jaw.

" - that they were attacking you. It wasn't you and Mark...it was you, and I was so damn scared, I couldn't do anything."

Blaine wasn't crying, but Kurt sensed the pain in his voice, saw how glassy the hazel eyes were. His own glasz irises were starting to tear up, but he wouldn't cry. Not yet.

"Two questions," he whispered. "Who's Mark, and 'they'...did you mean both the McKinley jocks and the bullies at your old school?"

"Mark's the guy I went to the dance with." Blaine responded. "and yes."

"Wow."

"Tell me about it...I woke my mom up."

"What about your dad?" asked Kurt. "Did he..."

"Nope. Slept right through." Blaine leaned his head back against his pillow. "Not surprised, Mom said he's a heavier sleeper than she is."

Kurt reached up, playing with a stray curl of Blaine's hair. Blaine sighed and closed his eyes.

"It was just a dream." whispered Kurt. "I know...I know it must have been hell...but it's over now." he reached into his jacket pocket, pulling a couple of card decks out.

"Cards?" said Blaine sitting up, a bemused smile on his lips as he sat up, Kurt following suit.

"Since Finn didn't come with, I myself will be playing you this time...and not 'Go Fish'."

Blaine snorted.

"What game then?" he asked.

Kurt smirked.

"'War'."

Blaine's face fell. He lost every time he played it with his aunt. Trust his boyfriend to find a card game he was bad at.

Kurt just laughed, and handed him one of the decks.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you all think? Reviews are much appreciated!<strong>

**No flames please!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21:<strong>

"The D.A. wants you to testify?"

"Yeah. She called Mom on Sunday." Blaine tossed a card into the pile.

"So..." Kurt frowned as he reshuffled the discard pile.

"So my mom has a meeting, but my dad's coming to get me on Wednesday." Blaine stared at his cards moodily. "I'll be back in time for first period on Thursday."

"You don't seem very excited." Kurt reshuffled the discard pile.

"Twenty-five minutes in the car with my dad...then sitting through the D.A. telling me what I should say, how Azimio's defense attorney's gonna try to twist my words...not really my idea of excitement, Kurt."

Kurt sighed.

"But it'll put him away." he pointed out. "Regardless of whether or not it was a hate crime, he almost killed you...and he could have killed me too."

"I don't even want to think what he could have done." said Blaine fiercely, rubbing his eyes. "What if she asks you to testify too?"

"Then I'll do it." Kurt said, taking Blaine's hand. "I want him put away more than anything. If it had been me -"

"Kurt, don't. I wasn't kidding when I said I don't want to think about what Azimio could have done to you."

The counter-tenor groaned and reached up to sweep a stray piece of hair off of his forehead.

"Blaine stop it with all the angst. You're making me feel like we're in a soap opera."

Blaine smothered a snort.

"I'll try. No promises though." he winced and reached over to grab his Chemistry book, which had been poking him in the back. "I hear that you're considering not going to Nationals."

Kurt frowned.

"Who told you?" he asked.

"Finn called me as soon as Glee ended."

"How'd he -?"

"He swiped your phone last week, after you and your dad left me at the hospital. His was dead and he wanted to call Rachel. Saw my number and programmed it into his after it finished charging."

Kurt bit his lip, trying to hide his annoyance. Finn would definitely be hearing about this later.

"Go to New York." Blaine told him, an understanding smile on his lips. "Remember Regionals? You wanted to go. You still want to."

That was true. Kurt wanted to go so badly it hurt.

But...

"I can wait." he said after a moment. "We...can go together. After you get your cast off - and -"

Blaine's smile faded.

"Kurt, I don't want you to wait until I get better." he said. "We both agreed we were going to go to New York for college, remember? I'll see it then."

"I'll be fine." Blaine promised when Kurt looked ready to argue. "You go...but you better not forget anything, and spill all the details afterward. I mean it."

Kurt was quiet. Then he smiled.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>On Wednesday, Blaine made it through his classes without complaint.<p>

When he headed to meet with the Warblers (with Nick pushing the wheel chair this time), David stopped them.

"Blaine, your dad's in the main office." he said. "You're excused from practice. Want me and Wes to -"

"Yeah...if you want to."

Wes squeezed his shoulder and looked at Nick.

"Can you tell Thad that David and I'll be there soon to start the meeting?"

Nick nodded and ran off.

Blaine sighed.

"Let's go."

The three boys found Blaine's father leaning against the wall of the main building, talking quietly with the secretary.

Wes cleared his throat.

"Hi Mr. Anderson." he said.

"Wes. David." the response was short, but curteous. Mr. Anderson looked at Blaine. "You ready to go?"

Blaine nodded, and David could see that his friend truly did not look forward to the drive back to his house.

"Call me or one of the guys when you come back tomorrow." he whispered as he placed the messenger bag in the handicapped boy's lap. "We'll help you get around, alright?"

Blaine sighed.

"Yeah...fine."

* * *

><p>The ride back home was mostly silent. Blaine slept for about fifteen minutes, and when he and Nick did talk, it was only to ask his father to turn down the radio.<p>

Once home, Nick got him out of the car and back onto the couch.

Blaine still didn't talk to him. He practically jammed his earbuds into his ears and turned his ipod on.

He slept for another twenty minutes.

Then the doorbell rang.

Nick walked back into the room.

"She's here."

* * *

><p><strong>Yayyyyyyy another chapter done!<strong>

**Thoughts? No flames please!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's NoteWarning: You guys should know, I include my take on the Sadie Hawkins incident in a brief flashback here, so yes, there is bullying. It's not too extreme (trust me, it was hard to keep it from turning out that way), just so you know.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22:<strong>

Blaine sat up a little straighter on the couch as he waited for his father to answer the door.

A few minutes later, he returned with a woman in her late forties, who had dark red hair, hazel eyes, and a pale face. She was wearing a dark blue skirt, white blouse, and a tan jacket.

"Hello." Blaine said softly.

"Hello, Blaine." her voice was surprisingly gentle. "I'm District Attorney Mia Thomas. How are you doing?"

She sat down on the chair next to the couch.

"I..." he was slightly shocked by the way the woman had introduced herself. "I'm okay I guess."

She laughed.

"You sure about that? I'd be going through hell right now if I'd lived through what you and your boyfriend did."

Blaine's jaw dropped.

Mia looked at him in surprise, and then pulled a folder out of her bag.

"Alright," said Nick, nervously picking at the sleeve of his t-shirt. "So...what's going to happen?"

Mia looked up at him, incredulous.

"What's going to happen is we're going after Azimio Roberts for what he did. He's not getting out of this." she looked at Blaine. "Our only chance may be your testimony, Blaine...about that night...about any previous bullying incidents -"

Blaine barely heard her after that.

_Previous bullying incidents? _He had a really horrible feeling about that.

Mia went on to ask him questions, mostly about the Prom attack - things like what had prompted it, why had they targeted Kurt for Prom Queen, why Blaine had been the one they attacked afterward, and then, she started asking him about his old school.

"Helps me let the jury know that this isn't the first incident you've had to deal with," she explained.

Blaine gulped, and began telling (with much hesitance) Mia about various incidents he'd been subjected to. Then he got to the Sadie Hawkin's dance.

He tried to gloss over it, but the attorney stopped him.

"Was that the incident that prompted your transfer to Dalton Academy for Boys?" she asked.

Blaine's eyes drifted to meet his father's.

Nick nodded slowly.

"Yes." he said.

It was as if he was sitting in the psychologist two years ago, reliving the incident.

He was pretty sure if Mia pressed him for further details, he'd have a panic attack.

And he wasn't looking forward to having it in front of his father.

Mia scrutinized him for a moment.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" she asked. "About your friend who was with you that night?"

He thought he was going to have a heart attack.

She did. She _wanted _him to tell her how he'd nearly died in a school parking lot because of some idiotic homophobes.

And Mark...

Damn it.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but you'll have to give us a minute." said Nick. He was getting incredibly scared by the expression on Blaine's face. "That dance, it's not something -"

"Dad!" said Blaine urgently. He was gripping the arm of the couch behind him like a lifeline. "I'm gonna -"

He was throwing up before he'd even realized that Nick had thrust the bucket in his lap.

* * *

><p><em>"So...this was fun, right?"<em>

_Blaine looked at Mark uncertainly. They were standing outside their high school, waiting on the sidewalk for Mark's father to pick them up._

_The overhead lights flickered, giving off an incredibly creepy glow._

_"Yeah...no one made a comment, considering we're the only two gay kids in this place."_

_Mark laughed, his bright green eyes sparkling._

_"Probably 'cause we're not dating. You _know_ it would have been ten times worse if that were the case."_

_Blaine snorted._

_"I told you before, you're not my type." he retorted._

_Mark rolled his eyes. He was a good friend, and Blaine was glad he had another person who went through the same stuff he did. They could relate._

_"I'm not looking forward to Monday though." he said, picking at the sleeve of his jacket. "If I know Kyle, he's going to slam my head right down the toilet and keep me there til I can't breathe."_

_Mark rubbed his shoulder in what he hoped was a soothing manner._

_"Kyle is an ass." he replied. "If the school board had expelled him after he broke your collar bone in November, we wouldn't have to deal with him."_

_"It wasn't just my collar bone," Blaine sighed. "He broke three of your ribs and gave you a concussion."_

_"Doesn't matter - I'd have run if I were you. I mean that."_

_The two boys fell into silence, brooding over the past incidents they'd endured._

_"How's it hangin' boys?" someone shouted suddenly._

_Blaine's stomach dropped._

_"Damn it." said Mark. "My dad should be here in at least ten minutes...maybe they'll go away."_

_He sounded hopeful, and Blaine felt the same way - until he was grabbed around the waist and literally thrown onto the lawn. He heard Mark scream, and then he started to get really scared._

_"Why'd you even bother to come, Anderson?" he heard Kyle sneer as he was flipped onto his back._

_His ribs were literally killing him._

_"We...we wanted to enjoy the dance." Mark yelled, and cried out one of Kyle's friends hit him again._

_Kyle hit Blaine again. The shorter boy saw stars._

_He couldn't hear Mark anymore, and that scared the hell out of him._

_He heard a car door open and slam shut...several voices screaming and yelling at each other._

_Then he passed out._

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't remember passing out.<p>

All he did remember was throwing up so much that everything physically hurt.

The next thing he knew, he was lying flat on the couch, a cold washcloth lying across his forehead, and he could hear his dad yelling...at his mom? When had she come home?

He covered his face with his good hand and started to cry.

A hand found its way onto his shoulder. He turned his head to see Nick staring at him.

"Dad?" he whispered. "Where's Ms. Thomas?"

"She left," answered his father. "She said she'd be back this weekend. Thought it was best you get some breathing room."

"I'm sorry, Dad."

Nick smiled weakly.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Blaine." he paused. "Bad flashback?"

Blaine nodded.

"Yeah." he whispered.

Nick reached over and held Blaine's brace-free hand in his own for a few moments. He flinched.

"It's..." He closed his eyes for a moment. "It's okay. It's in the past, Blaine. I - we'll get past it."

Blaine watched as Nick stood, and disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to be nice and give a little teaser for Chapter 23:<br>- Karofsky is back  
>- The jocks who were detained with Azimio return to McKinley...and no one's happy about it<br>- Finn confronts Azimio at the jail**

**Reviews are very welcome. No flames please!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: For the Anon who asked - If I understood you correctly, you asked whether Kurt and Blaine danced together? They did after Karofsky left Kurt on the dance floor in Prom Queen. This fic picks up after that.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23:<strong>

The next day, Sam, Finn and Mike were hanging out in the hall inbetween second and third period, when Finn saw something that made his jaw drop.

The guys who had helped Azimio attack Kurt and Blaine were walking down the hall, wearing their letterman jackets.

"What the hell are you guys doing back?" growled Sam, stepping forward.

"Couldn't stick the charges." said one of the guys casually. "Azimio's the one who almost killed the guys - not that I blame him."

Mike lunged forward, only to be caught by Finn and shoved back against the lockers.

Strando laughed.

"C'mon guys." he said to his friends, and they headed off down the hall.

Sam was shaking. Finn caught Puck's eye as the mohawked teen made his way over to them, accompanied by Artie.

"What the hell was that about?" he demanded.

Finn just shrugged.

"I don't know, but we're on red alert guys - you see any of them near Kurt -"

Mike nodded.

"I'll tell Tina to pass the word on," he said, and went to go join his girlfriend at her locker.

Sam looked at Finn.

"What're you going to do?" he asked.

Finn's answer was short and sweet:

"Find my brother."

* * *

><p>"What's up, Dave?"<p>

Karofsky nearly dropped the books he was carrying. The team was back. Strando was grinning at him like nothing had ever happened.

It made him angry.

"What the hell are you guys doing back?" he demanded.

"Hey, we didn't do anything man - Azimio's the one with blood on his hands -"

Karofsky scoffed. He really wanted to punch something at the moment.

"Don't try to play me, Strando," he spit out, "I was there - I saw what you all did to Hummel and his -"

"What his fairy?" Strando shrugged. "Deserved what happened to him, dude."

Karofsky slammed his locker door shut, the loud bang startling other students who were trying to get to class.

"Stay the hell away from me." he said before storming off to Calculus.

* * *

><p>When Finn found Kurt, the counter-tenor was sitting alone in the choir room, reading something on his phone.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be in French right now?" he asked.

Kurt looked up, and the smile that the taller boy had seen on his lips moments before faded.

"I saw the other jocks come in." he said softly, and Finn could swear that Kurt's eyes were taking on a dull, hopeless look. "and I wanted some place safe in case they cornered me."

Finn felt his heart break a little...but he could understand how Kurt felt; the choir room had been a safe haven for New Directions ever since Mr. Schue had reinstated the club.

"Kurt, you know the guys and I won't let anything happen to you, right?" he said, hesitantly wrapping an arm around Kurt's shoulders. He tried not to look shocked when Kurt did not shrug his arm off.

"I guess." he replied, stowing his phone in the messenger bag at his feet.

Finn frowned.

"Kurt, I meant what I said at the wedding. I'm gonna be here for you alright?" The bell rang. "I'll walk you to French, okay?"

Kurt managed a weak smile, and nodded.

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Before Finn did anything else after Glee, he made sure Kurt got back home safe. He didn't mention the return of the football players to McKinley to Burt, or his mother; he figured they'd find out from Kurt anyway, so what was the point?<p>

He vaguely recalled the name of the prison from the news story the Hummel-Hudsons had seen a few days following the attack, and reached it within ten minutes.

He gave his name and who he was there to see, was handed a Visitor's badge, and was then led by a couple cops to an interview room.

When they brought Azimio in, he felt a huge sense of relief - not because the asshole hadn't been jumped by any of his fellow inmates, but because he could finally do what he should have from the beginning - stand up for Kurt.

Okay, so Kurt wasn't here...but that didn't mean he didn't lay into his former teammate for helping to make his step-brother's life hell, or for what he had done to him and Blaine.

"How's it goin', Hudson?" asked Azimio as he sat down at the small, silver table in the center of the room.

"Why'd you do it?" Finn didn't beat around the bush. He wanted a straight answer. "Kurt was barely back at McKinley two weeks, and -"

Azimio scoffed.

"Give me a break, the homo asked for what happened."

Now Finn was more than pissed off.

"He didn't deserve _any_ of the shit you put him through!" he yelled.

Azimio laughed.

"Give me a break, you didn't stop me or Karofsky any of those times -"

"It doesn't matter!" Finn snarled. "I changed, alright? He's my _brother_."

Azimio arched an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. It killed Finn a little inside that he didn't seem to be taking any of this seriously.

"You could have killed Blaine," Finn told him, "and then you'd be seriously screwed, dude."

Azimio rolled his eyes.

"And I'm supposed to care?" he asked casually.

"You should. Personally, I don't give a rat's ass what you think - I'd kick your ass myself if I didn't want to end up here."

Azimio started to laugh.

"Like you have the balls to do that." he retorted.

Finn fought the urge to snap back at the prisoner. He didn't need to provoke a fight.

"I hope you get a life sentence in here." he said simply.

He got up and knocked on the door to let the guard know he was done.

* * *

><p>When Karofsky got home later, his father was on the phone.<p>

"Yes? Alright, I'll let him know. Thank you very much. Good-bye."

"Dad?" Karofsky threw his backpack onto the couch. "Who was that?"

Paul looked over at his son, his expression difficult to read.

"You know Burt Hummel's son...and that boy he went to Prom with?"

Karofsky snorted, knowing the question was rhetorical.

"What about them?" he asked as he sat himself down on the couch before rummaging around in his backpack for his Calculus book.

"Trial starts a week from Friday." said Paul, "the prosecution wants you as a witness."

Karofsky stared at his father wordlessly.

_What?_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so, I was a little unsure about how the FinnKarofsky scene and Karofsky at the end turned out...but generally I'm pleased with the chapter in it's entirety.**

**Anyhoo, I hope y'all liked it. Reviews are welcome, and please - no flames. Constructive criticism is welcome!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24:<strong>

Karofsky frowned.

"Why does she need me?" he asked.

Paul stared at him incredulously.

"You saved Kurt, and his friend -" he started.

"Boyfriend, Dad." He bit the inside of his cheek. He was still trying to work out how to come out to his father.

Right now didn't seem like a very good idea.

"Right." His dad sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Point is, you saved them, David. You can help put away Azimio for what he did."

"Dad, he pled 'Not Guilty' and entered an insanity plea." Karofsky snorted. "Sure he knows he did it, and he's not sorry, but it's gonna take a whole lot for them to convict him."

Paul sat down next to him.

"That's what you do. You make damn sure that boy doesn't get off with a slap on the wrist. Okay?"

Karofsky just nodded.

* * *

><p>When Finn got home later, he was intending to crack another level on Call of Duty.<p>

That changed when he passed Kurt's room.

He could hear his step-brother (why the hell did anyone bother to use that term? As far as he was concerned, he and Kurt were actual brothers - albeit not blood related) on the phone.

"Are you okay...I mean, now that she's gone? No, I guess not. Are your mom and dad still arguing? Blaine I'm really sorry."

Finn pushed the door of Kurt's room open farther. The counter-tenor had a suitcase open on his bed (the quarterback held back a snort; Kurt _would_ pack for Nationals this early.), and had outfits carefully placed on the comforter.

He raised his hand in greeting when Kurt looked at him and smiled briefly.

"Hey Blaine? Guess who just walked into my room unannounced? Yeah, Finn." he laughed and pulled the phone away from his ear, covering the mouthpiece. "He says he's ready for that rematch."

Finn laughed.

"Tell him I'm more than ready." he replied. "He still hasn't given me the when or where."

Kurt put his phone to his ear again.

"Yeah?" he said. "Finn, if you want you can tag along with me on Monday after school. You guys can play then."

Finn grinned and reached over, gently squeezing Kurt's bicep.

"That's cool." he said. "Tell him I'll see him then. I'm gonna go try and get some homework done...It alright if I come back in later?"

Kurt just nodded, distracted by the outfit he was currently trying to coordinate.

Finn snorted and left the room.

* * *

><p>When he returned forty-five minutes later, Kurt was zipping up his suitcase. The soundtrack from <em>Wicked <em>was emitting faintly from the speakers on his laptop.

His cell phone lay silent on his desk.

Finn stared at him for a moment.

"Were you texting him today?" he asked finally. "When I found you in the choir room?"

Kurt froze for a moment.

"Yes," he said quietly.

Finn was almost afraid to ask what Kurt and Blaine had been texting about.

"A-About?" he asked.

Kurt sighed.

"I told him the other guys came back to school today. He said they can't hurt me...but call him if I need to talk."

Finn nodded.

"Your boyfriend's smart." he said.

Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, I know." he replied.

Finn perched himself on the mattress next to Kurt.

"Ready for Nationals?" he asked.

Kurt grinned.

"You have no freaking idea."

"Finn! Kurt! Dinner!" called Burt.

Finn clapped him on the shoulder.

"C'mon." he wrapped his arm around the shorter boy and they headed downstairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine and his family were at Port Columbus on Friday to see Kurt and the rest of New Directions off.<p>

"Tell me everything," said Blaine, hugging Kurt fiercely. "I'm not joking."

Kurt laughed and straightened his clothes.

"I promise," he replied, "and you text me after you finish talking to that lady, alright?"

"I will." said Blaine. "I'm going to miss you so much."

It killed Kurt a little to see the emotions running across his boyfriend's face. Truth be told, he would rather be staying in Ohio with Blaine - considering what his boyfriend was going through, he felt a bit guilty for going on the trip.

"I'll miss you too." he whispered, kissing Blaine's cheek lightly.

Blaine knew the display of affection - however discreet Kurt had tried to be - had not gone unnoticed by other people in the airport.

He could have sworn he heard angry remarks, even that horrible three letter slur, tossed their way.

"Burt, it's not worth it," he heard his mother say.

"You two call the second you land in Manhattan, alright?" Carole ordered. "and Finn if you forget -"

"Don't worry, Carole," said Kurt as he hugged her, "I won't let him."

Kurt looked over at Mr. Schuester, who was signaling that it was time to go. He gave Blaine a weak smile - Isabel gripped his hand tightly - and walked over to join New Directions in the line to go through Security.

"Blaine?" He looked up to see Nick staring at him. "Ready to go?"

He didn't realize that Kurt had vanished in the line congregating at the Security checkpoint.

"Y-Yeah." he whispered. "Let's go."

The weekend was going to suck.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, another chapter done! Hope you all liked it.<strong>

**Constructive criticism welcome - no flames please.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25:<strong>

Kurt called Blaine later that night to give him a rundown of what had happened since they'd left Ohio.

New Directions had arrived in New York around six, and after dinner, Mr. Schuester had them set to work on possible numbers for the competition. According to the counter-tenor, they'd narrowed it down to five possible songs. Rachel had once again suggested _Run Joey Run, _but had been voted down, Sam thought _Sing _would get them to place, and Finn wanted to do an Adele song.

Their teacher had shot them all down, and Kurt had no idea what they were doing anymore.

Blaine thought that was a little weird, considering that the competition was the following night, but he shrugged it off, and wished Kurt luck before telling him good night and hanging up.

He reached behind him and turned out the lamp behind him before pocketing his phone.

"Blaine?" he looked up to see his mother entering the living room.

"Yeah?" he said.

"How 'bout you sleep in your room tonight?" she said.

Blaine smiled. He'd been sleeping downstairs ever since he'd gotten home from the hospital.

Sleeping in his room sounded awesome.

"How am I supposed to get up there in a wheel chair?" he questioned.

"Your dad can carry you up." the response was immediate.

Mmm. Suddenly Blaine was fine right where he was.

"Nah, I'm good here." he pulled the afgan up to cover his chest.

"No arguments." said Isabel. "Nick?"

Blaine groaned.

"I'm coming, Is!" he heard his father yell, and then there he was. "Alright, Blaine. You ready?"

His son frowned.

"I'm fine on the couch, Dad -" but then Nick had lifted him, being careful of the cast on his son's broken leg, and was carrying him up the steps.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief once they'd reached his room. He'd missed it.

Nick laid him on the bed and touched his arm briefly before leaving the room. Blaine snuggled (awkwardly) into the familiar comforter and sheets, relishing the comfortable feeling.

He was definitely not going to miss sleeping on the couch.

"Good night, sweetheart," Isabel told him, kissing his cheek. "He's trying."

"Yup, I noticed." he responded. "Night, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too."

She turned off the light and left.

He didn't check his phone. It would just make him miss Kurt even more than he already did.

* * *

><p>Mia was back around noon the next day. This time, both Isabel and Nick were present in the kitchen with Blaine.<p>

"How're you doing today, Blaine?" asked Mia.

He shrugged, shifting uncomfortably in the wheel chair.

"Okay...my boyfriend left for New York yesterday." he said. "His glee club is competing at Nationals tonight."

Mia smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She was wearing a black blouse and gray slacks, completed by a pair of navy flats.

"You miss him?"

Blaine fought to keep from snapping at her. It was a rhetorical question - _of course_ he missed Kurt - somehow he thought he'd be less nervous if his boyfriend were here with him.

"Yes. A lot." he answered, hiding his annoyance as best he could.

Mia extracted a tape recorder from her violet colored bag. Blaine stared at it with curiosity.

"It's gonna help me keep track of what you say easier than me scribbling down notes every five seconds." she explained, catching his expression.

"Oh."

He felt tense all of a sudden. What if he had another flashback about that? He felt sick already.

And he wanted Kurt. He wanted Kurt to be there next to him.

Badly.

"I'm sorry I pushed you on that dance you went to during your freshman year," she said gently, understanding why he suddenly looked so scared. "You don't have to -"

Blaine shook his head violently.

No. He had to...he didn't _want_ to talk about it, but he knew he had to.

"I - I'm okay. I'll talk about it." he whispered.

Mia hit the record button, and Blaine inhaled.

* * *

><p><em>When Blaine woke later, he was in a hospital bed. His ribs ached and his head felt like it was spinning.<em>

_"Nick? Nick he's awake!"_

_He recognized the voice immediately - his mother._

_"Blaine?" he blinked rapidly as his father's face entered his line of vision._

_"Mark." he croaked. "M-Mom, where's Mark? Is he okay?"_

_Nick and Isabel exchanged a look._

_"No." Blaine whispered. "Please...tell me they didn't -"_

_"Calm down honey," Isabel was stroking his hair, the gesture comforting. "He's - He's not dead."_

_Blaine started to cry. Isabel looked over at her husband._

_"Nick, could you go get the doctor?" she asked._

_He nodded and vanished from the room._

_"Mom," Blaine struggled to sit up, but his mother stopped him. "What's wrong - where's Mark?"_

_Isabel carefully sat down on the mattress._

_"He's in a coma." she said softly._

* * *

><p>"Blaine, breathe, alright?" Isabel rubbed his back gently, "You did great. It's okay." she pressed a kiss to his temple. "It's okay."<p>

How in the world had he made it through that?

"Do you need anything else?" Nick asked Mia.

The attorney shook her head.

"No," she said as she stowed the tape recorder back in her bag. "I'll call if I need to. I've got another stop to make after this...at the Karofsky residence."

Blaine's head shot right up at hearing the name, hot fury roiling through his stomach.

"Why him?" he asked, not caring if his tone was rude or not.

"Blaine -" started Isabel.

He ignored her, his eyes locked on Mia.

"Why do you need him?" he spit out. "You said my testimony would be enough."

"Blaine, be quiet." ordered Nick.

But he was literally shaking now - everything Kurt had told him - the kiss, the locker shoves, the slushie facials - he couldn't stand it.

How the _hell _was that idiot supposed to help put Azimio away?

He didn't care what Kurt said - he wasn't sure that he would ever forgive the guy for what he'd done.

* * *

><p>Nick shifted his weight awkwardly.<p>

"I'll walk you out," he told Mia, and the two disappeared.

Blaine groaned quietly and looked at his mother.

"Mom, where's my phone?" he asked.

**To: Kurt**

_meeting with the attorney was better than Wednesday._

He had to wait around fifteen minutes before Kurt texted him back.

**From: Kurt**

_I'm glad. :) Talk later with full details?_

Blaine smiled. Somehow talking sounded a lot better than texting. He leaned back against his pillows and turned on his TV, hoping it would distract him.

**To: Kurt**

_Of course. Good luck tonight. :)_

**From: Kurt**

_Thanks. :)_

But he didn't call later. Blaine fell asleep waiting. When he woke up on Sunday, Kurt hadn't even texted him back.

That was weird.

He spent most of Sunday reading. There wasn't much he could do outside of the house, considering his condition (Nick had mentioned that he had an appointment to check on his wrist in a week and a half).

His phone vibrated around three.

"Hello?" he said.

_Blaine?_

Blaine smiled and sat a little straighter.

"Hi Kurt! I was worried - you didn't call last night."

_I'm sorry...I wasn't really in the mood. _Kurt's voice sounded flat, defeated.

Blaine didn't like it.

"How did Nationals go?" he asked cautiously, lightly fingering the pages of the book he'd put aside.

_We lost. _said Kurt glumly. _Mr. Schuester thought we should do another eighties medley. It...It wasn't fun._

"It wasn't anything by Journey, was it?" Blaine knew that the previous year that his boyfriend's Glee club had done a medley of Journey songs at Regionals...and that they had lost.

_Nope. I'll tell you more tomorrow when Finn and I come over...I'm sorry, I'm just not in the mood._

"It's okay," Blaine wished he and Kurt were together at the moment. "Where are you? Your flight -"

_- Leaves in an hour. I'll see you tomorrow after school._

"Great, I'll be sure to tell Jeff to let you two into the dorms...just remember to pick up Visitor badges."

_Yeah, I know. _Kurt sounded irritated now, and Blaine felt guilty. _I've got to go, Blaine. Bye._

The line went dead before Blaine could even respond.

The Warbler was at a loss for words - Kurt had wanted to go to New York. He knew that Blaine planned on coming with him when they attended college there. He hadn't expected the diva to be so short with him on the phone. Sure the loss at Nationals was disappointing, but...the way Kurt had talked to him...it just wasn't _him._

Something was really wrong, and that worried Blaine.

He sighed, figuring he'd get full details tomorrow when Kurt visited with Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know - another cliffhanger...but hey, we're getting closer to the trial and stuff. Yay!<strong>

**Hope y'all liked it, and remember - please no flames.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26:<strong>

"I don't understand, why aren't you gonna tell him?"

Kurt threw Finn a dirty look as they walked across the Dalton Academy campus.

"Why should I? He'll find out anyway." he snapped. He pulled out his phone and dialled a number. "Jeff? It's Kurt, I'm here with my step-brother. Can you let us in at the dorms? Thanks."

They walked up the steps of the building, and Kurt knocked on the door. Jeff was there within seconds, pushing the door open and stepping back so Finn and Kurt could come inside.

"How were Nationals?" Jeff asked as he led them down the hall. "Blaine didn't say -"

Kurt fought the urge to snap at the blonde Warbler, fixing his gaze on the tacky, maroon carpet on the floor.

Finn answered instead.

"We lost." he said.

Jeff stared at them sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." he opened the door of his and Blaine's dorm. "Blaine? I'm heading to hang with Nick for a while."

Kurt heard Blaine laugh; the sound sent shivers down his spine.

"No surprise. See you later."

Jeff smirked at Kurt.

"He's all yours." he waved at Blaine once before disappearing down the hall.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Finn." he pulled the taller boy into the dorm room.

Blaine was sitting in his wheel chair, at his desk, working on something on his computer.

"Hey." he greeted. "I'm just finishing something for Spanish. I'll be done in a sec."

Kurt nodded. Five minutes later, Blaine shut off his laptop and turned to look at his boyfriend and his step-brother.

"So Finn," he said conversationally. "You ready to lose?"

Finn smirked and pulled the card decks he'd brought out of his pockets.

"Not gonna happen, man."

* * *

><p>"Damn it!"<p>

Blaine convulsed with laughter at Finn's reaction to losing.

"Cool it, it's just a card game, Finn." he looked over at Kurt, who was staring out the window. "Hey. You alright?"

Kurt just shrugged. Finn reached over and touched his arm.

"You want me to tell him?" he asked.

Kurt didn't answer. Finn looked at Blaine.

"He got a call when we were on our way to the competition." he said. "From that attorney who came to see you."

Blaine's eyes went wide.

"What?" he asked.

Kurt was avoiding looking at him. Blaine got the feeling that he didn't want to talk in front of Finn.

"Hey Finn, you want to go hang with Nick and Jeff for a little bit? Nick has Call of Duty -"

Finn practically launched himself off of the bed.

"Which room is his?"

Blaine laughed.

"Three down from mine, on the opposite side of the hall. Tell them I sent you."

Finn was out of the room in a flash.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at Kurt.<p>

"So what'd she say?" he asked.

Kurt didn't answer.

"Kurt?" he said.

"I wasn't going to tell you that she called." he whispered.

Blaine frowned.

"Why?" he asked. "I thought that's what people do in a relationship - they're honest with each other."

Kurt sighed.

"It scared me okay?" his hands trembled slightly, making Blaine realize that Kurt had had it just as bad with dealing with the aftermath of the Prom attack. "I - You nearly died."

Yeah, Blaine had.

"Do...do you still have nightmares about what happened to you? You and Mark?" asked Kurt suddenly.

Blaine frowned.

"I used to." he said cautiously. "The last one was after I got home from the hospital. I told you about that, remember?" Then it dawned on him. "You've been having nightmares, haven't you?"

Kurt looked embarassed.

"I had one Saturday night. I woke the guys up at three-thirty in the morning screaming." Kurt was white in the face. "I don't want to relive that on a stand right there in front of Azimio. I can't."

"You think it'll be any easier for me?" asked Blaine. He didn't know why he was suddenly so angry. He shouldn't be, but damn it..."I have to relive _two _attacks on the stand. I don't want to do it anymore than you do...but we have to!" he forced himself to calm down. "He'll be put away, and then..." he trailed off, unsure how to complete the thought.

"...and then we move on?" said Kurt in a small voice.

Well that was a good way to put it.

"Try to." he corrected.

Kurt surprised him when he nearly knocked him out of the wheel chair, hugging him tightly.

"Hey," he laughed. "Wait til I get out of this thing to tackle-hug me, alright?"

Kurt giggled, and Blaine was happy to see the tension start disappearing from his boyfriend's face.

"Alright, now I want you to tell me everything about New York."

* * *

><p>"No way," Blaine's jaw dropped. "He didn't."<p>

Kurt nodded.

"It was awful - I don't know why he thought mashing up various eighties rock numbers would win us Nationals."

"I would have thought he'd want to do original songs again." mused the dark haired boy as he absently stroked Kurt's hair (it was a miracle that his boyfriend did not swat his hand away).

Kurt had helped him out of the chair and the two were now lying on Blaine's bed, cuddling as the counter-tenor told him all about the weekend in New York.

"I thought so too, but Rachel was voted down again," Kurt sighed. "We could have at least placed if we'd done that." he lightly traced the lining of Blaine's blazer with his index and middle finger. "Vocal Adrenaline came in first." he shrugged. "I thought they would. Puck even said the same as soon as Mr. Schue told us what we were going to sing."

"There's always next year," said Blaine. "Unless the Warblers win."

Kurt snorted, but said nothing, relaxing further against Blaine's side.

"What time is it?" he asked softly.

Blaine groaned. He didn't want to move, and he didn't want Kurt to leave. He glanced at his alarm clock.

"It's nearly seven." he said.

Kurt sat up reluctantly, then leaned back against the plain white wall behind Blaine's bed.

"I'd better go pry Finn out of Nick's room so Jeff can come back." he said. "Are you going to be okay?"

Blaine sat up too, watching as Kurt slid off of the bed, brushed off his skinny jeans, and smoothed the wrinkles out of his shirt.

"Yeah, just fine." he said. "Can I call you later?"

Kurt smiled and leaned over to kiss Blaine sweetly before walking toward the door.

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p><strong>Thought I'd go out on a fluffy note this time. :)<strong>

**Hope you all liked it! ****Reviews are welcome. No flames please!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'd like to take this oppertunity to thank all of you for taking the time to review, story alert, favorite...you get the idea. I still squeal and smile when I check my stats and reviews. You guys are all amazing. Thank you so much!<strong>

**Also, this chapter is heavily Karofsky-centric, so I hope you all like it.**

**EDIT: If there was a Chapter 28 that accidentally got uploaded, and you guys saw it, that was not supposed to happen. I was editing and selected 'Upload Chapter' instead of 'replace content'. MY BAD. It's been deleted. I got kind of overexcited, and I apologize if there was any confusion!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27:<strong>

Karofsky didn't hang with the jocks at the beginning of the school day. The guys threw him dirty looks as they passed, and he could have sworn he heard Strando mention 'slushies', 'dumpster', and 'Hummel'.

Crap.

He looked around, praying that Kurt hadn't arrived at school yet, or at least that Hudson and the rest of New Directions were there to watch out for him if he already had.

Another part of his brain questioned why the team would be stupid enough to go after Kurt after what had happened.

As if they hadn't already put him through enough...

He saw Puck leaning against his locker.

"Puck!"

Karofsky didn't have any reason to hope that his teammate had heard the same thing he had, but he knew if anything happened to Kurt, it was going to fall on him, and he really didn't need any more hate.

Puck sauntered across the hall and leaned against the lockers next to Karofsky's.

"What?" he snapped.

"Did you hear Strando?" Karofsky was starting to feel desperate. "I think they're gonna ambush Kurt."

Puck's eyes narrowed. Thankfully the loud voices of passing students kept their conversation from being overheard.

"What exactly did you hear, man?" he inquired.

Karofsky's eyebrows shot up. Sure, he hadn't expected Puck to give him the time of day following the whole Prom thing, but he figured saving Kurt and Blaine had at least earned him a few brownie points.

"I think they're gonna slushie him and throw him in a dumpster." he hissed. "I didn't hear specifics, but 'slushie', 'dumpster', 'Hummel' - I kinda just put it together, you know?"

Puck was quiet for a moment.

"Alright, Finn and Kurt aren't here yet." he said. "I know, I've been waiting so Finn could let me copy his Spanish homework - anyway, you see them, you head them off and tell them alright? I'll try to do the same, but I'm gonna clue the other guys in too."

Karofsky nodded.

"Cool."

Puck sped off.

* * *

><p>Because he didn't have any classes with Kurt, Karofsky had taken to looking for Santana, hoping she at least had lunch with Kurt during fourth period (hell he didn't memorize her schedule, that wasn't his job).<p>

Once the bell rang, indicating that third period was over, he rushed out of Calculus, in the direction of his Science class.

He ran into Santana on the stairs.

"Watch it, you jackass!" she snapped when they nearly crashed into each other. "You seen Kurt?"

Karofsky's stomach dropped.

"You - You run into Puckerman?" he asked, trying to keep his hands from shaking and his voice casual.

"Yeah." she frowned. He noticed that she was wearing her Bully Whip jacket. "What? I figured...considering what happened..."

She trailed off, staring down at her shoes. He understood: She wanted to take the organization they'd formed more seriously after what had happened to Kurt and Blaine.

"I get it." he said quietly. "and I haven't seen him." The warning bell rang. "Look, I gotta get to class - you have lunch with him this period...right?"

"Yeah."

"Alright so, we meet back here, if either of us finds him we bring him right back here."

Santana smirked.

"Better idea," she yanked a walkie talkie out of her pocket and handed it to him. "You see him, radio me."

Karofsky nodded and ran off.

When he left Science, he still hadn't seen Kurt.

Miraculously, as he was heading to lunch from his locker, his radio started recieving feedback.

"Santana?"

_I don't know why you're asking, who else is gonna call you on this damn thing?_

"Whatever." his grip on the talkie tightened. "You find him?"

_Yup. He's not happy about the fact that I practically dragged him into the choir room, but he's okay. Meet us there._

"I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>When he reached the choir room, he found Kurt sitting in one of the chairs, arms crossed. Santana was leaning against the piano, checking her phone.<p>

Kurt was on his feet in an instant.

"What's going on, Dave?" he demanded.

He was taken aback by the snippy tone of Kurt's voice. Santana answered instead.

"What does it look like, we're saving your ass!"

Kurt whipped around to face her.

"Saving me? From what? The every day norm?" his tone was sarcastic. "Don't you know it's normal for me to have slushies thrown in my face, or to be thrown into dumpsters?"

Karofsky's jaw dropped. Kurt knew? What the _hell_...

Then he realized: Puck must've spilled everything to Kurt and Finn when they'd arrived at school.

Shit.

"Alright," he said firmly, "Santana, let me talk to him...alone."

She looked ready to argue, but he wasn't in the mood, and he knew she could tell by looking at him. He looked ready to throw anything or anyone into a locker...or even a wall at the moment.

"See you at lunch," she threw at Kurt before leaving the room.

Kurt tried to follow Santana the moment she flew out of the room.

Karofsky's hand on his shoulder stopped him. He flinched, and the jock immediately withdrew his hand.

"Sorry," muttered the counter-tenor. "I'm not used to you touching me without shoving me into a locker."

_That's understandable. _thought Karofsky. "You don't need to be sorry, Kurt." he sank onto the piano bench, staring up at the slender boy. "I just...I want to protect you more - more than I did."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"You don't need to." he said, his voice softening. "I shouldn't be so upset with you. It's Azimio I'm angry with. I don't know if the trial will ease that or not...but I just -"

"I get it." Karofsky stared at the floor. "That district attorney, she wants me to testify."

Kurt nodded.

"Me too. She...she called me when we were in New York for Nationals."

He almost reached out to squeeze Kurt's hand...then he decided not to.

"Are you worried?" Kurt was staring at him intently, and Karofsky noticed that his eyes (his beautiful blue-green...whatever the hell you wanted to call it - someone had called it glasz...maybe Kurt had called it that at some point, how in the world was he supposed to know? It wasn't like he paid attention to that sort of crap) were wide.

"About what? My dad says I should do it, and I want to anyway. I don't give a shit about what happens, as long as he gets put away..." _for you and Blaine._

"But..." Kurt was choosing his words carefully. "If she asks you why you saved us...are you going to tell her what you told Azimio in the jail?"

Karofsky inhaled sharply. He hadn't even thought of that.

No. There was no way in hell he would do that.

Kurt seemed to sense the answer even though Karofsky didn't say anything.

"Well if you want, that's your call." he shrugged. "Though I have to say, it's a really stupid choice, Dave."

Karofsky rolled his eyes.

"It's my choice." He stood up. "C'mon, I'll walk you to lunch."

* * *

><p>After school, he made sure that Kurt left with Hudson, and when he saw the jocks approach, he knew this wasn't going to be good.<p>

"Stay away from Kurt," said Hudson.

"No, he got Azimio arrested." said Strando, "This isn't your problem."

Karofsky figured now was a good time to intervene. He saw Kurt standing behind his step-brother, clutching his bag tightly. Evans and Chang stood on either side of him, and Santana was standing behind him. They all looked ready to tear the group of jackasses up.

"Strando!" he yelled before approaching. "Back off!" he looked at Hudson. "Just get out of here."

Hudson looked surprised, but nodded. He turned, grabbed Kurt's arm, and pulled him gently toward the parking lot. Karofsky wasn't surprised to see Kurt shrug it off and head for his own car alone. Hudson shrugged at Evans and Chang, and the three boys headed for their own cars.

Santana stayed put. Was Karofsky hallucinating, or was the bitch actually caring about other people's feelings?

He had to appreciate the fact that she'd stayed when Strando dumped the slushie he was holding on his head, and punched him twice in the stomach.

Santana hit him back, right in the face.

"Go." she snapped at Karofsky. "and don't bother thanking me."

"You gonna be cool?"

She snorted.

"Think about who you're talking to, you moron."

The Latina had a point; hadn't she threatened him with _razor blades _at the Night of Neglect benefit?

Yeah, she could hold her own, if Strando had the guts to actually pick a fight with her.

He turned and headed for his car, angrily wiping red ice out of his face.

* * *

><p>His stomach still hurt like hell when he got home later. He'd managed to mop up the red slush on his face, and most of it blended in with the red of his Bully Whip jacket, so he was pretty sure his dad wouldn't ask questions.<p>

When he got inside the house, he found his dad and a woman he'd never met before in the living room.

Paul stood up and surveyed his son for a moment, taking in the faint traces of red coloring on his son's face and neck.

"You can change if you want, Dave, but this is Mia Thomas, the District Attorney. She wants to talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, I went there with another cliffhanger. :D<strong>

**And since I did, I'm going to give you guys another little teaser:  
><strong>**- Mia questions Karofsky  
><strong>**- Blaine gets a phone call from someone he didn't think would ever call again.**

**Reviews are welcome - no flames please. :)**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28:<strong>

Karofsky had never felt more awkward in his life...unless he counted the aftermath of his kiss with Kurt.

But then again, that had come out of nowhere, because Kurt had just had to come running in and start screaming at him.

He'd wanted to deny it then, and he still wanted to deny it now: he had feelings for the other boy.

He couldn't help it; the kiss (he knew Kurt probably didn't see it as a kiss, and he sure as hell knew Blaine didn't either) had been incredible, despite the circumstances.

But Kurt was with Blaine.

Oddly he was alright with that...because Kurt deserved to be happy, and Blaine did care about him, Karofsky knew that.

It didn't stop him from feeling like hell though.

But he was cool with 'let's be friends'...or attempt to be.

He didn't plan on telling Mia any of this.

Speaking of Mia, her staring at him was starting to get really annoying.

"You bullied Kurt Hummel, correct?"

The question caught him off guard; he'd expected her to ask about Azimio and the other guys.

"Y-Yes." he said hesitantly. "I did...but I apologized, and we're on...civil terms now, I guess."

Mia frowned.

"Alright, Dave, I'm going to be blunt - the fact that you went and bullied Mr. Hummel is going to give the defense an edge. They will flip everything to make you out to be the ring leader. We're going to counteract that. Tell me about the Bully Whip organization you started."

Karofsky shifted uncomfortably on the couch.

"Well...I didn't really start it. Santana Lopez did, and she got me to help out." he said. "It helped keep the bullying under-well, it stopped for a while I guess."

Mia frowned.

"Until Prom?" she asked.

His stomach sank.

"Yes." he answered.

Mia made a note.

"Tell me why you and your friend didn't do more to make sure that something like that attack didn't happen?"

Karofsky bit back an angry retort. Azimio had done it. _Azimio _had blood on his hands.

And he was going to make damn sure everyone knew that.

"I guess we were both idiots," he said flatly.

That was certainly an understatement.

* * *

><p>Blaine was quizzing Jeff in History when his phone rang.<p>

"Gimme a sec," he told his roommate, "and look over that map again. Hello?"

_Is this Blaine Anderson?_

His heart nearly stopped. He knew that voice.

"Yes." he said, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. "Who -?"

Of course he knew who he thought it was, but he wanted confirmation.

_Blaine? Holy crap, it's Mark - Mark Collins?_

Blaine dropped his phone.

_No...this can't be...he's supposed to be...why didn't anyone..._

He knew he was having a panic attack...he just couldn't bring himself to care much.

* * *

><p>Jeff's head shot up when he heard something hit the ground. His eyes found Blaine's cell phone on the floor.<p>

Blaine was shaking, his eyes wide and face paper white.

The blonde Warbler was out of his seat in a flash, swiping up the shorter boy's phone and pocketing it after disconnecting the call (he hoped Blaine wouldn't be upset with him - judging from the way he was currently acting, the call hadn't been good).

"Blaine? Blaine come on, look at me. It's okay."

When Blaine didn't calm down, Jeff did the only thing he could think of.

He called Wes and David.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" demanded Wes as the two seniors walked into the dorm room.<p>

"I don't know, he got a phone call and - he just freaked out." Jeff watched as David carefully gripped Blaine's shoulders, forcing him to look directly in the older boy's eyes.

"Blaine? It's David." he kept his voice calm. "I want you to calm down alright? It's okay - no one else is here except for Jeff, Wes, and myself. You're okay."

Blaine looked at him with tear filled eyes. He did seem to at least be calming down - sort of. His breathing was regular. David had never been more relieved in his life.

Then Blaine choked out two words:

"Mark called."

David's jaw dropped.

Crap.

"Are you sure it was him?"

Blaine threw Wes a dirty look.

"I've known him since eighth grade, Wes. Of course I'm sure!" his hands shook slightly as David passed him a bottle of water. "He was - the doctors said there was probably no chance of him coming out of the coma...and his parents wouldn't let me see him, they said he was -"

Wes rubbed his back gently.

"They told you he was dead right?" he asked. "Big lie?"

Blaine nodded. He'd told David and Wes the whole story shortly after transfering to Dalton (it had taken months for the two to get Blaine to open up about anything at his old school).

"I don't - They were so homophobic - and they thought I'd turned him."

Wes looked angry.

"You didn't." he said.

Blaine rolled his eyes, clearly exasperated. He took a moment to respond, and drank from the water bottle in his hand.

"I know that, Wes, just as well as you do." he snapped. "My problem is, why did he never call, and when did he come out of the coma?"

"Call him back." said David. "Find out what happened."

"And call Kurt," added Wes, "He deserves to know."

Blaine wanted to argue against telling his boyfriend about it, but then decided against it.

"Alright, I'll call him later." he said in a resigned voice. "Can you guys tell Jeff it's safe to come back in? I'm not done quizzing him for his History test tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Karofsky sat in his room long after Mia had left the house. It was eight-thirty by the time his parents started calling him down for dinner.<p>

He didn't come downstairs.

Instead, he stared at his phone, in the dark, scrolling mindlessly through the contacts, eventually stopping on one:

_Kurt._

He typed a quick text message.

**To: Kurt  
><strong>_Can we meet before school tomorrow? I need to talk to you._

It only took minutes for Kurt to respond.

**From: Kurt  
><strong>_Meet me on the soccer field at six-thirty._

He frowned. That was early, but he figured that if Kurt was agreeing to meet him, he didn't want _anyone _overhear them.

He rolled over on his bed, ignoring his father when he knocked on his door, telling him that there were leftovers in the fridge if he wanted them.

It only took him less than an hour to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Kurt had just finished his moisturizing routine when Blaine called.<p>

"Hey." he smiled and adjusted his phone against his ear. "How was your day?"

_It was okay, I guess. I got a call. Do you remember when I told you about Mark?_

Kurt nodded as he screwed the cap on one of his lotion bottles closed.

"Yeah, what about him?" he asked, turning to his bed and pulling back the comforter and sheets.

_Kurt, he was the one who called me._

Kurt nearly dropped his phone.

"What? I thought he was in a coma!" he exclaimed, then lowered his voice, hoping neither his dad nor Carole were listening in.

_He was. I didn't know he came out of it...his parents sort of - prevented me from checking in on him._

There was a note of sadness in Blaine's voice. Kurt felt so bad for him.

"Homophobes?"

_Extreme homophobes. They tried to lie and told me he died._

"That's awful. Did you talk to him?" Kurt leaned back against his pillows.

_No, I was in shock. I had a panic attack and David and Wes had to snap me out of it._

Kurt frowned.

"Are you okay?"

_Not really...but it's nothing I can't handle._

Kurt didn't like the false sense of hope in Blaine's voice. He knew his boyfriend was going through a lot, and it hurt him to know he couldn't be there for him at the moment.

"Are you going to call him?" he asked.

_Yeah, tomorrow...I wanted to talk to you first though._

"Kurt - bed!" his dad called, voice muffled by the shut door. "Tell Blaine you'll call him tomorrow!"

Kurt sighed exasperatedly and glanced at his clock - the time was ten-thirty.

"I have to go. Dad's listening through the door." Blaine laughed. "but yeah, I think it's a good idea for you to talk to Mark. Just call me after you talk to him, okay?"

_Okay. Good night._

Kurt smiled.

"Good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Thus ends Chapter 28! I hope you all enjoyed it.<strong>

**Review please? No flames!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's NoteWarning - IMPORTANT: There are mentions of child abuse in this chapter. As always nothing graphic, but all the same I am warning you right now that if it's triggering or too intense (though I try to steer clear of 'way too intense') I advise you not to read.**

**Author's Note #2: I'm going to take a bit of a break from the story - nothing huge, just so you all know. Chapter 30 should be up sometime on Friday.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29:<strong>

At six-thirty on Thursday morning, Karofsky found Kurt standing in the parking lot, clutching a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hi." he said awkwardly.

Kurt merely nodded, his eyes never leaving the field.

"C'mon." Karofsky almost grabbed his arm, but thought better of it. He simply nodded his head toward the soccer field and set off.

Kurt followed.

"It looks different," he said quietly when they stopped on the field. "Finn said they cleaned up, but -"

Karofsky had to agree with him, the field looked like nothing had ever happened on it other than a soccer game.

"So..." the air was thick with awkward tension. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"The...the trial. That lady came to see me yesterday after school."

Kurt stared at him before taking a gulp of coffee.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

Karofsky shrugged.

"Okay I guess. When's she talking to you?"

Kurt frowned.

"Sunday. Makes no sense, seeing as the trial starts tomorrow, but I guess she's not having me testify until next week or something."

Shit. That meant Karofsky was probably going to be one of the first few witnesses.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared at the phone in his hand, at the little number on the screen. He'd debated calling Mark ever since classes had finished for the day and Jeff had accompanied him back to their dorm.<p>

His thumb brushed over the 'Send' button and pressed it.

It took three rings before Mark answered the phone.

_Blaine?_

"H-Hi Mark."

Silence.

_You okay?_

"No, I'm really not. My best friend came out of a freaking coma and didn't even call me."

_Oh boo hoo, you think you had it rough? Did your parents go through your things and erase me from _your_ life? _Mark's tone was sarcastic. _Or were they ever abusive because you're gay?_

"That's not what this is about." said Blaine angrily. "and while we're on the subject, tell me - your dad stop using the belt after you left the hospital?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from the other side of the line.

_You're an ass._

"Takes one to know one." Blaine groaned softly. "Tell me why you called."

_Well to answer your question, my dad was arrested, so he can't hurt me anymore. _

Blaine felt a small surge of relief inside his stomach.

"What about your mom?" he asked. "She's not -"

_No, she doesn't hit me anymore either. She's on probation - she can't if she wants to keep custody til I turn 18...otherwise I'd be at my aunt's house. She tried fighting Mom for custody, but of course mommy dearest made a deal, so I'm stuck._

"I'm sorry...but your-your dad was always worse, wasn't he...and let's not forget when he nearly broke my arm because we were oggling the senior football team members."

_Your mom wanted to kill him._ Mark laughed at the memory. _but he kicked my ass pretty hard that night too._

"At least he can't hurt you anymore." said Blaine.

_You know, he did go to bat for us that night._

"That was because he didn't want the cops on him, and the beating you took from Kyle and his friends pretty much covered up what he did." Blaine's tone was sour. "Now tell me why you called or I swear, I'm going to hang up."

_How - How've you been since - that night? _Blaine could practically feel the caution in Mark's voice. _It was on the news - and Mom broke and gave me your home phone number. Your dad gave me your cell phone number._

Blaine made a mental note to rage at his father later...okay maybe not rage, but he did need to confront Nick for keeping Mark secret.

He sighed and leaned back in his wheel chair. He couldn't wait to be free of the damn thing.

"You wanted to check up on me?" he asked.

_Yeah. _Mark's voice softened. _The boy who was with you - _

"Kurt."

_Kurt - is he - ?_

"My boyfriend...and he's fine. He's got ten stitches in his head, but he's fine."

_I'm glad...that you found someone, _Mark sounded sincere, and Blaine felt his lips curl in a small smile. _Even though I could have been 'the one' -_

"You said it yourself, you're not my type." Blaine pointed out, laughing. One hand drifted to his ribs, trying to ignore the slight ache.

_Do you love him? _The question was so abrupt that Blaine nearly lurched forward, almost pitching himself out of the chair.

An arm shot out of nowhere, gripping him around the waist and settling him back into the seat.

He smiled gratefully at Jeff, who grinned back.

"Warblers in twenty," he said in a low voice. "I'm gonna head to the bathroom -"

"T.M.I., Jeff."

"- and then I'll be back to help you out. Cool?"

He nodded.

"Sorry, Mark." he knew the answer to Mark's question...but...how did he explain that he couldn't say it to Kurt yet?

_You haven't told him, have you?_

Blaine's silence spoke for itself.

_Oh come on!_

"It's complicated."

_I don't see how. If you love him, you should tell him, Blaine._

Of course, Blaine was going to tell Kurt...eventually. Now wasn't the right time though.

"Look, I have to go. I've got Glee club, and the trial starts tomorrow -"

_For the bastard who hurt you guys? Good luck, hopefully he gets off with more than a slap on the wrist like Kyle did._

"Yeah." he didn't know what else to say. "'Bye, Mark."

_'Bye B._

* * *

><p><em>So it went okay? With Mark, I mean.<em>

"Yeah." Blaine grabbed the clothes Jeff had handed to him, and placed them in his suitcase.

It was a really good thing the trial was taking place in Lima - had it been in Columbus, he would have lost his mind from the constant travel (even though it was about the same distance between Lima and Columbus as there was for Lima and Westerville). Plus, he had finals next week.

And he'd pitch a fit if he missed those.

_Why'd he call you?_

"He saw the news." Jeff handed him other neccessities which he hastily threw into the bag and zipped it up. "Asked about you - says he's happy for me...that I found you."

_Suddenly I know where you get your cheesy romantic ideas and lines...did he teach you how to be extremely dapper too?_

Blaine snorted as Jeff placed the duffel bag in his lap and pushed him outside.

"No, that's something I, and I alone know how to do."

_Damn, I was right. _Kurt laughed. _I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow, alright?_

"Yeah." Should he say it now? Nah...it was that whole 'moment' thing again...and this wasn't it. "See you tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>So the trial starts next chapter - and there will be more BlaineMark friendship moments. Yay!**

**Hope you all liked this. No flames please.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Since I finished this earlier than I thought I would, you guys get this chapter a little sooner than I intended to add it - YAY!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30:<strong>

Blaine was shaking slightly as he stared up at the court house doors. A barrier had been placed to keep protestors and the media back (he tried extremely hard to ignore the insults and questions being screamed at him).

"Blaine?"

Kurt had stepped up next to him, resting one porcelain hand on the armrest of the wheelchair. His eyes showed concern as they passed over his face.

"Ignore them." his voice was firm, but Blaine could sense the irritation behind it. "We'll be okay."

Blaine smiled weakly up at him.

"Boys?" Both teens turned to see Isabel, Nick, Burt, and Carole approaching. Nick looked over at Blaine. "You okay?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt said nothing.

Burt looked at the heavy, wooden doors in front of them.

"Let's go." he said.

Blaine groaned.

He didn't have a good feeling about this.

* * *

><p>The court room only made Kurt feel suffocated as he pushed Blaine's chair into a spot for handicapped spectators.<p>

The room was in fact, rather spacious - and similar to the court rooms you saw on most crime dramas on TV.

He felt like he was going to pass out.

Blaine's hand found his. He forced a smile and slid into the bench next to him.

He didn't let go.

Nick had noticed how nervous his son and his...boyfriend were the moment they'd set foot outside the courthouse.

Boyfriend. Damn, that was still weird in his mind. It didn't sound right...as much as he hated himself for thinking of the term like that.

He'd wanted to throttle the protestors who screamed insults about his son's choices outside (though he knew it made him seem like a hypocrite - hell, even _he _couldn't handle his own son's sexuality).

Now he watched them sitting a few rows ahead of him and Isabel, not looking anywhere else.

When the doors on the side of the room opened, and two guards escorted Azimio (accompanied by his attorney) in, he wanted to jump up and _kill _the guy.

Seriously - he was sitting there calm as hell while his attorney spoke to him.

"Don't, Nick." Isabel's voice was soft, though he could hear how enraged she was to be in the same room as their son's attacker.

He only nodded.

* * *

><p>Blaine thought he was going to pass out by the time that opening statements were done.<p>

The hand holding Kurt's was beginning to sweat, and he felt bad because Kurt had to be grossed out by that. His boyfriend didn't move, or release his hand.

He barely listened to the Defense's argument - some crap about how Azimio was a good guy, who'd simply taken a school 'prank' too far due to a 'lapse of judgement' of homosexuals.

He'd plead not guilty by reason of insanity. How the hell was that a valid argument?

Mia stood up when he'd finished and sat back down.

He was too distracted to even care, but Kurt was whispering what she said in his ear - Azimio was in his right mind when he attacked Kurt and Blaine. He knew what he was doing was wrong. The victims had every right to enjoy Prom - and that had been taken away. Azimio had planned and attempted murder. He was guilty, and Mia was going to prove it.

When Mia sat back down, Blaine felt a little better.

The judge - he only knew that the man's last name was Howard - called for an hour recess.

Blaine's heart sank.

The witness testimonies would start when they returned.

* * *

><p>"I'm scared."<p>

"I know."

"She never said who she was going to call as her first witness."

"Even if it is you, you'll do fine. Who knows, could be Karofsky."

Kurt and Blaine were outside the court room, Kurt seated on a bench while Blaine's wheel chair was parked across from him.

They'd had lunch, awkward and mostly silent - but Kurt hadn't felt like talking, and he was pretty sure no one else had either.

"Somehow I think if he testifies, the whole case will just..." Blaine's voice trailed off, but Kurt seemed to understand.

"We don't know that...he could help." he reached over to gently stroke Blaine's arm with his fingers. "I know you don't trust him...and you don't believe he'll ever change -"

"There's also the fact that he didn't even show up today." snapped Blaine.

Kurt frowned.

"You didn't talk to him yesterday, Blaine. He's nervous as hell - but he wants to put Azimio away. He wants him to pay for what he did."

Blaine opened his mouth, but approaching footsteps stopped him.

It was Carole.

"Boys? It's time to go back in." she said softly.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine. He was extremely lucky the hall was empty, save for his step-mother, whom he knew didn't care if he wanted to be affectionate with his boyfriend.

"It's going to be okay." he told the dark haired boy when they broke apart. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"The State will present its case first," ruled Judge Howard. "Ms. Thomas, would you please call your first witness?"<p>

Burt hadn't taken his eyes off of either his son, or his son's boyfriend since they'd re-entered the court room.

Blaine was staring straight ahead as the District Attorney stood up.

_Not Blaine._ he thought. _Please, not yet..._

He knew Blaine was supposed to testify. Hell, he knew Kurt would have to too, eventually...but he didn't want it right away. From the look of it, Blaine was fighting a break down, even as the woman's voice rang out in the room:

"The State calls Blaine Anderson to the stand."

Burt exhaled.

Well this sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>I originally wasn't gonna have Blaine testify first...but I got a better idea for another witness to come in later so that's why he's up first.<strong>

**And now I'd better stop or I'll spoil it.**

**I hope you all liked it. Reviews are welcome - please no flames. I do accept constructive criticism.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31:<strong>

"The State calls Blaine Anderson to the stand."

_No...no, no, no..._

"You can do this," Kurt whispered, offering him a soft smile.

Someone was pushing him forward, past the barrier, up by the witness stand.

He did not look at Azimio. He was pretty sure that the panic attack he'd been fighting would happen if he did.

The baliff held out a Bible. Blaine's hand shook slightly as he placed his hand on it. He swore to tell the truth, and then Mia stood up as the baliff moved aside.

"Blaine, could you please tell the court why you are in fact confined to that wheel chair?" she said.

Back in the rows of people observing, he saw Kurt staring at him. He sighed.

"I was attacked." he said.

Mia nodded.

"On the night of your Junior Prom, correct?"

"Yes."

Mia looked down at her file, then up at Blaine.

"Can you tell the court exactly what happened that night?" she asked.

Blaine forced his panic back, sighing quietly.

"I went to Prom with my boyfriend - Kurt Hummel." Maybe he _could_ do this without breaking down. "I-We were going to leave. I was going to get my car, and then the guys on the football team walked up."

"The William McKinley High School football team?" questioned Mia.

He nodded.

"Yes." Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat. "They were - they were making fun of Kurt - they rigged the vote so he would win Prom Queen. I didn't say anything. I was grabbed and slammed against my car." He held back tears threatening to fall. "and then I was hit over the head. I passed out."

Mia walked over and picked up the bat off of another table.

"Is this what he hit you with?"

Blaine tried to ignore the nausea forming in his stomach.

"Yeah, that's what he used...to hurt me, and Kurt." he said.

"And did Azimio Roberts ever seem to be not in his right frame of mind, or that he made a 'lapse in judgement'?"

Blaine shook his head.

_Let it be over...please...let me get out of here..._

"Let the record show that Mr. Anderson acknowledged that Azimio Roberts was in sound mind, and his judgement was not impaired when he attacked Mr. Anderson and Mr. Hummel." Mia stared at Azimio's attorney. "I have no further questions. Your witness."

Crap. He'd forgotten that it wasn't just Mia questioning him.

He really wished the day was over and that he could leave...home or Dalton, he didn't care - he just wanted to get out of that room.

Azimio's attorney, a tall, gray-haired man, dressed in a dark gray suit, stood up and approached him.

"Mr. Anderson, you stated that you were hit over the head, correct?"

Blaine nodded.

"Yes, I did." he said.

"I have the police report, as well as medical reports that you were unconscious for a matter of minutes during the attack."

"Objection!" yelled Mia immediately, "Stating facts, not asking a question."

"If you're going to ask a question, you'd better rephrase that, Mr. Baker." said Judge Howard.

Baker nodded.

"Do you specifically remember it being my client with the bat?" he asked.

Blaine frowned.

"I - I was hit from behind -"

"Yes or no, Mr. Anderson!" Baker's voice was sharp, his dark brown eyes piercing.

Blaine flinched.

"No." he said.

"Did you know my client is a good student?" pressed Baker. "That he has no homophobic tendencies, and was pressed into attacking you and your friend?"

Blaine wanted to scream at the man. This was a really crappy way to show that Azimio was, for a better lack of a word, insane when he hurt him and Kurt.

"Objection! Your Honor, he's badgering the witness!"

Judge Howard was silent for a moment.

"Overruled. Answer the question, Blaine."

Blaine looked up at the judge, then back at the attorney.

"When he attacked my boyfriend and I, he didn't seem like the guy you just described, sir." It was quiet, but he knew both attornies and the judge had heard.

Baker stared at him, face impassive. Blaine wasn't an idiot - he knew the older man had wanted to throw him and get him to say Azimio was just a troubled teenager with an unstable mind.

Like hell he was going to play along.

"No further questions." said Baker, and the teen felt a certain thrill at hearing the slight strain in his voice.

"The witness may step down." said Judge Howard.

Blaine let out a sigh of relief as the Baliff moved to push his wheel chair back behind the barrier.

Kurt grabbed his hand as soon as the wheel chair was parked back in the handicapped section.

"I'm really proud of you." he whispered.

Blaine just smiled.

* * *

><p>They left the court room an hour later, Mia had called her second witness - Doctor Taylor. The doctor testified about Blaine's injuries - apparantly the Defense had alleged that his injuries were not that serious.<p>

Kurt hadn't liked listening to the doctor describe his boyfriend's various injuries.

In the end, Judge Howard had called for a recess. Court would resume the next day at noon.

"Blaine." he said as they headed for where his and Blaine's father had parked their cars. He pushed Blaine's chair at a slow, steady pace. A slight breeze had started, and he shivered at the coolness of the air.

"Yeah?" Blaine leaned his head back so he could stare up at Kurt.

The brunette smiled down at him.

"I wasn't joking - you did wonderful in there."

Blaine was quiet for a moment.

"I wasn't so sure I could handle his attorney," he confessed.

"But you did." Kurt's eyes seemed to light up. "I don't know how I'm going to handle him."

"You have time to figure that out." Blaine pointed out as their group reached the cars. "I know you can deal with him - probably better than even I did."

Kurt laughed and walked over to open the back door of the Andersons' vehicle.

"That's probably true." he teased, watching as Nick moved to help his son out of the uncomfortable wheel chair.

"You're so full of yourself."

"Proud of it."

Blaine rolled his eyes, flinching away from Nick as he tried to make sure that the teen was comfortably situated.

"I'll see you tomorrow, alright?" said Kurt.

He just nodded.

* * *

><p>Karofsky was having trouble sleeping.<p>

He figured it had something to do with the trial, and how his father had insisted they go tomorrow. He'd be disappointed in his son for refusing to go on its first day.

The truth was, he was afraid to go. He didn't want to face Azimio in that court, or have to sit there while his former best friend gave testimony against him.

He briefly wondered what would happen if Azimio went on the stand.

What if he spilled what Karofsky had told him at the jail?

He didn't want to see the looks on people's faces...he didn't want them to judge him.

He sighed, adjusted his pillow, and glanced at his alarm clock. The time read 1:45 a.m.

Crap. He rolled over and tried to get comfortable.

He hoped he could at least get a few hours of sleep before they went to the court house.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? No flames please - constructive criticism welcome :)<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am so freaking sorry this took so long. Issues came up, I couldn't really write much...and I didn't feel like it either.<strong>

**I hope you all like this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32:<strong>

Karofsky would have given anything to be at home, sleeping in. Instead, he was standing outside the courthouse, dressed in clothes he didn't want to wear (navy button down and dark gray dress pants).

A mess of voices reached his ears. He turned and saw Kurt, accompanied by Blaine's and his own family.

"Burt," called Paul, and suddenly Karofsky wanted to run. He didn't want to stand there and have to endure any glares, or accusing looks.

Essentially, he was at fault.

"Paul." said Burt.

Karofsky shifted uncomfortably as the other man turned his gaze to him.

"Dad, don't." Kurt said quietly.

He shot the brunette a small smile in thanks.

Blaine didn't bother looking at him. Kurt rubbed his shoulder gently and whispered something in his ear.

"Hey." he said grudgingly, offering his boyfriend's former tormentor a brief glance.

It was better than nothing. Paul finished talking to Burt and then turned to look at him.

"Dave. It's time to go in."

Great.

* * *

><p>"You could have at least <em>tried<em> to be courteous."

"I said hi to him. What more do you want me to do?"

"Blaine -"

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but do you really expect me to automatically forgive him?" Blaine's tone was sour. "I can't, and I don't know why you expect me to."

Kurt frowned and slid onto the bench next to Blaine's chair.

"I never said I expected you to." he said. "but you could try a little harder."

Blaine thought about it.

"I'll try - but only because you asked me to."

Kurt leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you." he whispered.

* * *

><p>Azimio was brought in ten minutes after they entered the room.<p>

Then judge entered and then the trial picked up again.

"Ms. Thomas you may call your next witness." he instructed.

Mia nodded and stood up.

"The State calls David Karofsky to the stand." she said loudly.

Karofsky inhaled sharply. His father patted his shoulder encouragingly, and then he stood, and walked up to the stand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Azimio watching him, his eyes narrowed.

The baliff had him swear to tell the truth, and then he sat.

Mia approached him.

"Mr. Karofsky," she said, "You attended the William McKinley High Junior Prom, correct?"

"Yes." he kept his tone short.

"Tell me about the Prom Queen incident." Mia's tone was firm, and he knew she meant business. "There was an incident involving the Prom Queen, correct?"

Karofsky nodded.

"Yes, there was." he answered.

"Would you tell us about that?" she pressed.

He sighed; he was so sick of reliving it - the vote, becoming King - having to watch Kurt humiliated as Figgins read his name out loud -

"I don't know the specifics, I wasn't a part of it." he began. "The other members of the football team...with the - with Azimio - he, uh, they rigged the vote so that Kurt would win Queen. They wanted to humiliate him."

"And did they?" Mia's eyebrows shot up.

_What the hell do you think?_

He shook himself mentally, trying to stay calm.

"I thought they did - at first, because he ran out, but -"

"He came back." It wasn't a question, and they both knew it, but no one objected. Shocker.

"Yes."

Damn it, was it hot in the room, or was it just him? He'd never been this uncomfortable before - unless you counted when Coach Sylvester had reigned as Principal and hauled him into the office because of the death threat.

"He came back and let our principal crown him."

_And he has more guts than I ever will._

Karofsky could swear that Mia was trying to hide a smile.

What the hell? Weren't people like her supposed to be...unbiased or something?

He didn't know she was pro-gay.

"You were the one who stopped the attack, correct?"

His heart nearly stopped, and he stared at the woman in near disbelief. He saw Kurt and Blaine in the audience, both sets of eyes locked on him.

He knew he couldn't screw this up.

"Yes." he said.

Mia looked at him, her bright eyes holding vague interest.

"Why?"

_Actually, can I just leave?_

"I-uh, I knew it was wrong, what they were doing to Blaine and Kurt." he said nervously.

Then Mia changed the questions, catching him by surprise.

"You bullied Kurt Hummel prior to this incident, correct?"

"Objection!" shouted Baker. "Relevance?"

"I'm getting there, Your Honor," said Mia sharply. "Mr. Karofsky and Mr. Roberts were friends prior to the incident that occured at their prom, and acted together on prior bullying incidents."

"Overruled." stated Judge Howard.

"Mr. Karofsky?" prompted Mia.

"Yes." he answered reluctantly.

"But you stopped, correct?"

"Yup." Damn. He _really_ didn't want to talk about this.

"Tell me about the Bully Whip program." said Mia, folding her arms in front of her chest.

Oh hell. So much repetition it was insane...

"It was a program I started with my girlfriend, Santana Lopez. Kurt transfered schools because he wasn't safe at McKinley." Understatement, but he also found it slightly incredulous - like he seriously would have killed Kurt if he'd outed him (okay maybe at the time he would have seriously considered it, but he doubted he would have actually followed through). "He came back to McKinley after that."

Mia stared at him for a long moment.

"I have no further questions for this witness." she said finally.

"Alright, we'll take a twenty minute recess, and then the Defense may cross-examine the witness." said Judge Howard. "He may step down for now."

* * *

><p>Karofsky sighed and headed for the Mens' Room.<p>

"You did...It was..."

Karofsky stared at Blaine. Somehow he understood what the dark haired boy was trying to say.

"I get it, thanks."

Blaine crossed his arms.

"It doesn't mean I changed my mind and forgave you." Blaine jerked his head toward the courtroom. Kurt was still there, talking to his father about something.

The jock frowned.

"I didn't expect that to happen. You know that." he replied.

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"I know you have feelings for him." he kept his voice low and even. "Do me a favor and don't deny it, Dave. You know I'm with him -"

Karofsky scoffed.

"Oh give me a break, I'm not jealous." he said.

It was Blaine's turn to laugh, and the sound echoed faintly in the empty hall.

"If you're not, then I'm straight."

"I'm cool with the fact that you're with him, alright?" said Karofsky, fighting to keep his voice controlled. "You make him happy."

It was a lame way to put it, but it was pretty obvious that Kurt was happy with Blaine, and he wasn't about to try and come between them.

He'd never really been the jealous type anyway...at least, not in the crazy, try and break up your crush and his partner kind of way.

"Blaine?" Kurt walked out into the hall. "Dad said he was going to help you to the bathroom -"

Blaine smiled.

"And I declined." he said. "I just needed some air, that's all. Plus, your dad and I in a bathroom together equals major awkward moment."

Kurt laughed.

"True." he replied. "You ready to go back in?"

The dark haired boy nodded.

"Yeah."

Kurt looked over at Karofsky.

"Good luck." he said.

Karofsky stared after them as they headed back into the court room.

* * *

><p>If he had felt uncomfortable under Mia's questioning, he felt...well, he couldn't exactly find a word for how he felt under the defense attorney's - Baker? - scrutiny.<p>

The look Azimio was giving him made him feel worse...it was almost like a warning, and it made Karofsky feel sick to his stomach.

He knew Azimio would take the stand at some point...and he was scared shitless.

"Mr. Karofsky," said Baker, pulling him out of his thoughts. "Why did Mr. Hummel transfer schools in the first place?"

Karofsky's eyes widened. Seriously? Azimio was trying to paint _him_ as the bad guy?

"Bullying." he said quietly, hoping Baker wouldn't make him elaborate.

"What kind of bullying?" prompted Baker.

He wanted to throttle the attorney.

"I threatened him."

Oh shit. Had Azimio told Baker that he was gay? Karofsky was pretty sure that he hadn't, considering Kurt had told him he wasn't going to 'out' him, and they had been the only ones in the locker room when Karofsky had kissed Kurt.

"You threatened to kill him, correct?" said the older man.

"Yes." He didn't see the point in denying it. "but I apologized."

Baker seemed to ignore that.

"So why would you want to create a program to bring him back, after making a threat on his life?"

Karofsky sighed.

"Why wouldn't I?" he said flatly. "Kurt was happy at McKinley. I was wrong to threaten him. Santana helped me see that." he paused. "If you're trying to make me the bad guy, maybe compare my track record to your client's - he's a lot more violent than I ever was."

"Jury will disregard the witness's last statement!" barked Judge Howard, "Purely speculation until proven otherwise."

Baker looked at the teen and it was clear that he was pissed. He was biting his lip hard enough to bleed, and seemed to be sweating.

It didn't matter that the jury couldn't use what he'd just said. He knew he'd pissed off both Baker and Azimio.

"The witness may step down." ordered the judge. "Court is adjourned - we will resume at ten-thirty, tomorrow morning."

Once he was gone, Karofsky sprinted for the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow this was a long one! But I felt you guys deserved it after I went on an unexpected hiatus.<strong>

**Thoughts? No flames please.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33:<strong>

The first thing Kurt noticed about Mia was that she did, in fact have pretty good sense in fashion.

This did nothing to ease how nervous he was about testifying.

"It's going to be fine, Kurt." she'd said. "We're going to put your attacker away for good."

"Just Kurt isn't going to send that bastard to jail," interjected Burt, who'd insisted on staying when Mia met with his son. "and even he, Blaine, Karofsky, Taylor, and whoever else you've got up your sleeve won't be enough."

"Dad -"

"No, Kurt. You know as well as I do that the majority of this town are homophobic, which means the jury probably is too."

Kurt's hand trembled as it touched Burt's shoulder.

"Homophobia or not, I'm still testifying. I'm doing it for Blaine."

He was very glad that no one argued with him after that.

* * *

><p>Blaine hated studying for finals. Sure he wasn't testifying today, but he'd wanted to go to be there for Kurt.<p>

His parents had both put their foot down - and now he was back at Dalton, going over his Chemistry notes.

He'd already called Kurt of course, and appologized (numerous times). Thankfully, his boyfriend wasn't upset.

He promised to stop by Dalton once the proceedings for the day were over.

His mother had called Burt and asked him to update them on what happened.

His father had offered to go watch the trial himself.

Talk about unexpected.

Sure Nick was trying, but Blaine wasn't sure it was enough. Nonetheless he'd agreed.

"Blaine, checking your phone every five minutes isn't going to make the trial go any faster." commented Jeff without looking up from his English notes.

"Shut up, Jeff." snapped Blaine.

He turned on his ipod and put the earphones in, hoping it would help distract him.

* * *

><p>"The State calls Kurt Hummel to the stand."<p>

He shook himself mentally before standing and silently making his way up to the witness stand.

The baliff didn't hold out a Bible for him to swear on. Wow, freedom of religion...awesome. (he vaguely remembered telling Mia he was an atheist at some point during their discussion)

He still had to raise his right hand and swear, but that was fine.

Somewhere in the spectators, he saw Blaine's father seated a row behind his own father (Carole had had to work, otherwise she had assured Kurt she would have been there).

Well that was weird.

"Mr. Hummel?" He turned to look at Mia. "You know Mr. Roberts from school, correct?"

He nodded.

"Yes."

"According to previous testimony from David Karofsky, he was also one of your bullies, wasn't he?"

Kurt frowned.

"Yes." he said. "He was always a lot worse than Kar - Dave was."

"Can you elaborate on that?" asked Mia.

Kurt inhaled. He wished Blaine was there with him.

"Slushie facials, locker slams, I almost had my head slammed down a toilet a few times." he said flatly. "Oh and dumpster dives too."

Mia looked like she wanted to vomit. She was leaning forward, gripping the edge of the table hard.

"Can you tell the court how you were hurt the night you and Blaine Anderson were attacked?" she asked.

Kurt gripped the arms of the chair he was sitting in hard, the wood cool and smooth under his fingers.

"I was hit in the head with a baseball bat." he said. "I tried to stop Azimio from hurting Blaine, and he didn't like it. He thought I deserved to die too."

Mia's eyes were hard with anger, but she kept the air of the detached attorney who was only trying to deliver justice.

"How many stitches did you recieve, Mr. Hummel?" she asked.

"Ten."

He was so driving to Dalton after the court finished for the day.

"And the defendant never seemed insane, or in a wrong frame of mind?"

_Is the skirt you're wearing in season? What do you think?_

"He was...er...sane. Whatever you want to call it." he shrugged.

Mia nodded.

"Thank you." she looked at Baker. "Your witness."

* * *

><p>He already knew from watching Blaine, Karofsky, and Doctor Taylor under cross examination that Baker was, to put it bluntly, an asshole.<p>

Normally, for Kurt, who was a diva and pro when it came to bitchy comments, this wouldn't be a problem.

Here however, he could get into trouble.

He settled for a completely calm expression as he watched Baker talk quietly with Azimio before standing.

"Your Honor, my client would like to request a recess, he's feeling a bit under the weather."

Kurt's jaw nearly dropped. That was pretty much a load of bull - Azimio had looked fine when they brought him in.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

><p><strong>Seemed appropriate to end it here, I want to do Kurt's cross-examination separately, and another witness will take the stand.<strong>

**But anyway, I hope this was pleasing? Thoughts?**

**No flames please - constructive criticism is welcome.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34:<strong>

No huge deal...he could handle it. He'd told Blaine he could.

When ten minutes had passed, and everyone was seated, Baker stood up.

The man definitely had no fashion sense - his Armani suit had to be at least two seasons old.

"Mr. Hummel - you testified to various bullying acts you were subjected to - by the football team, correct?"

"Yes." he said.

"Why did they bully you?"

Kurt knew the attorney knew the answer, knew he'd seen Blaine with him outside the courthouse before.

"Because I'm gay, and I don't try to hide it." he said calmly.

"So, you're an attention seeker?" pressed Baker. "You don't do anything to discourage the bullying, do you?"

"I shouldn't have to hide who I am." Kurt's voice trembled, and seemed to rise an octave.

Baker's eyes seemed to brighten, and Kurt realized suddenly that he was giving the attorney what he wanted: an overreaction. He fought to calm himself down.

"So you'd agree with the fact that what happened to you at your prom, was merely because you asked for it?"

"I didn't ask for my boyfriend to almost die, if that's what you mean." said Kurt, trying to force himself to stay calm.

Baker regarded him for a moment.

"I have no further questions for this witness."

"Mr. Hummel you may step down." said Judge Howard.

Kurt didn't miss the look Baker gave him as he walked back to his seat.

He knew what it meant - Unless Mia worked a miracle, or the jury was miraculously unhomophobic, they were probably screwed.

"I've heard all I need to for today." ruled the judge. "We will reconvene on Wednesday at three o' clock."

The gavel crashed down on the wood, and Kurt was out of the room in a flash.

A voice calling out to him made him stop just outside the Mens' Room.

"Wait! I want to talk to you!"

He didn't recognize the voice, but he turned around anyway, hoping if it was someone from the media he could offer 'No Comment' and disappear.

It wasn't a reporter.

It was a teenage boy. He stopped a few feet away from the brunette, shoes sqeaking against the polished floor.

"Kurt?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt?"<p>

Kurt's heart nearly stopped.

The boy was staring at him with something close to vague curiosity. His green eyes held a certain kind of interest.

He had brown hair, probably a shade darker than Kurt's, and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, baggy jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Kurt's stomach dropped when he noticed the scar that ran faintly across the other boy's throat.

He was pretty sure that wasn't the only one he had.

"You're Kurt, right?" he said. "Blaine's boyfriend?"

He nodded cautiously. Was this who he thought it was?

"You're Mark." He didn't have to ask, some part of him knew this was Blaine's friend.

Mark grinned.

"Thought so - was lurking on his profile." he laughed, but Kurt did not join in. "He hasn't updated since you guys competed at Regionals - nice to put a face with the name."

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

Mark's face donned a confused expression.

"That chick didn't tell you? I'm testifying...like as a character witness or something. She said it'd show you and Blaine aren't seeking attention and that you didn't ask for what happened...said she wanted to talk to me. Figured I'd come down today and get an idea of what that ass of an attorney's like. You handled him pretty well."

Kurt had to smile a little at the compliment.

"I tried...I think I could have done better." he stared at the floor. "You know Blaine's not here today, right?"

"No?" Mark seemed surprised.

"His mom said he needed to focus on finals. His dad's still in the court room though."

"Wow. Never thought I'd see the day when Nick Anderson actually gave a damn about his son."

Kurt sighed.

"He's indifferent...I'd worry more if he were physically abusive or something. His mom's nice though."

Mark laughed.

"Oh yeah, Mrs. A. is awesome." he said. "What'd she threaten you with if you broke Blaine's heart?"

Kurt relaxed more, and his laugh was genuine.

"A machete. She was trying to get one up on my dad - he threatened Blaine with a shotgun he doesn't own."

The other boy snorted.

"Sounds like her. She threatened me with a scythe if I ever broke off my friendship with him." he glanced around. "I kind of wanted to talk to Blaine in person...if he's gonna be there Wednesday -"

"Doubt it."

" - he should probably hear it from me, rather than be surprised when I suddenly pop up on the stand."

Kurt looked over at his father, who was standing a few feet away, talking to Blaine's father.

"I -" He should call Blaine first, but he didn't really see the harm in bringing Mark with him to Dalton. "I was going to call and then head over to see him. Would you want to come with me?"

Mark nodded.

"That would be awesome."

Kurt smiled.

"Okay give me ten minutes, and then follow me out in your car."

* * *

><p>Blaine had just finished studying his History notes when his phone vibrated. He grabbed it quickly and answered it.<p>

"Hello?"

_Hi Blaine._

"Hi Kurt." He smiled as he placed his notebook and textbook to the side on his desk. "How did it go?"

Kurt sighed.

_I could have done better...I wish you had been there. I missed you._

"Baker give you a hard time?"

_Of course he did, he's a total jerk. I don't know - _The Warbler hated hearing the hopeless note in his boyfriend's voice.

"I wanted to be there, Kurt. I really did." he said gently. "Mom and Dad wouldn't budge."

_I know - finals. Do you think it'd be okay if I stopped by though? Like I said, I miss you._

"Sure." said Blaine. "I'll let Jeff or Trent know - Trent probably - Jeff and Nick are having a 'study break' which means three hours of Call of Duty. See you in a little bit?"

_Yeah sure..._Kurt's tone became cautious. _but before you go, I wanted to tell you, I'm bringing someone with me. He showed up at the courthouse today, and he wants to see you._

"Who?" said Blaine, frowning slightly.

An awkward silence followed his question. Then Kurt spoke again.

_Mark._

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**Next chapter should be up soon - no flames please!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's NoteWarning: Brief mentions of child abuse and bullying. Nothing graphic.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35:<strong>

_Mark._

Blaine nearly choked.

_Blaine? If you don't want him to - _Kurt had picked up on his mood instantly.

"No, it's fine." he ran a hand through his curls and slumped back in his wheel chair. "I'll see you two in a little while I guess."

_Okay. Bye._

"Bye."

* * *

><p>"He transfered to this place?" Mark looked around the grounds as Kurt led him across the neatly cut lawn.<p>

"Yes." said Kurt. "They - They have no-tolerance harassment policy."

Mark's eyebrows shot up.

"I went here for a few months." They climbed the steps to the dormitories, and Kurt pressed the buzzer.

Mark nodded thoughtfully, not saying a word. Kurt was grateful for that. Out of the corner of his eye, he glimpsed the scar on the other boy's throat again.

Then he noticed what could only be another one, poking out of his shirt collar.

Mark looked at him questioningly, and he turned away, blushing slightly.

"Sorry - the scars - I didn't mean -"

He laughed.

"Kurt it's okay. I'm not self conscious about them or anything."

Kurt bit his lip.

"Are they from -?"

"The Sadie Hawkins thing?" Mark reached up to run a finger lightly across the pink line on his throat. "Yeah. They were lucky they didn't sever an artery - I'd have been screwed."

"You'd be dead." Kurt shifted his weight uncomfortably against the concrete steps. Where the hell was Trent?

"That's what I meant," said Mark matter-of-factly.

Just then, the door opened, and Trent was there and smiling at Kurt.

"Hey man, Blaine's not in his dorm - Wes took him down to the commons. He wanted some air."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh alright."

The two boys followed Trent inside, through the small cafe area (Kurt had to fight not to blush as he noticed the table where he had decorated Pavarotti's casket - where he and Blaine had shared their first - and second kiss).

Mark whistled in appreciation.

"Nice architecture."

Trent smothered a snort. Kurt rolled his eyes.

When they reached the commons, they found Blaine sitting on the couch, broken leg propped up on a couple pillows, brow furrowed in concentration as he looked through his notes.

"Blaine?" Trent cleared his throat.

The shorter boy looked up. His eyes widened as they found Mark's face, took in the visible scarring.

"Thanks Trent," said Kurt, smiling at him, clearly giving the hint that the Warbler could leave now.

Trent nodded and left the room.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Mark stared at each other for a moment.<p>

"Hey." said Mark hesitantly. "'S good to see you, Blaine."

"You too." Blaine closed his notebook and set it on his lap. "Hi Kurt!"

Kurt smiled, walked over, and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"Hi." he said softly.

He moved over and carefully lifted Blaine's leg, and the pillow cushioning it, before sitting down and gently placing it on his knees.

Mark mimed vomiting into the nearest trash can. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"You haven't changed." he commented. "You're still annoying as hell."

Mark laughed and eased himself into a nearby chair.

"Proud of it, man." he said. "So...you transfered after that night?"

Blaine nodded.

"Yeah." he said. Kurt's hand found his and squeezed it gently. "I still feel like a coward for that."

Mark's eyebrows shot up.

"Why the hell do you think you're a coward? Blaine, you went to your Junior Prom, with, if I may say so, one hell of a boyfriend -"

Kurt laughed.

" - and you dealt with everything that happened after it a lot better than I could have. I - I'm not that brave, Blaine." Mark wiped haphazardly at his eyes. "I didn't want to cry." he mumbled.

"What about your home life?" demanded Blaine, "Do you think I'd be able to deal with being abused like you were?"

Kurt's breathing hitched.

"How bad?" he asked Mark after a moment, hesitance clear in his voice.

Mark clenched his fists tightly in his lap.

"I landed in the hospital freshman year because of a broken hip." he said, teeth clenched. "They couldn't prove Dad did it - the bastard."

Blaine's eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably against the couch.

"Didn't he try to pass it off as a football incident?"

Mark nodded.

"How long were you in the coma?" Blaine asked.

"Three months. I had some brain damage when I came out of it, but I function normally now." he did not elaborate on what sort of damage the comatose state had inflicted on his mind, and Blaine didn't ask.

"Your parents tried to tell me you were dead." he said.

"Yeah. I found out about that after I got home. I figured you didn't believe it - I got your calls, I mean you never changed your number - but Mom wouldn't let me call you back. She was relentless."

"How so?" inquired the dark haired boy.

Mark squirmed uncomfortably in his chair.

"I don't want to talk about it." he said. "Blaine, it's _your_ turn."

* * *

><p>"No way," Mark was laughing. "You tried to pass yourself off as a student to spy?"<p>

"How the hell was I supposed to know the blazers were more detailed?" Kurt was red in the face with embarrasment.

They'd gone from the Sadie Hawkins incident and had reached when Kurt and Blaine met.

"I still can't believe you thought you'd get away with it," laughed Blaine.

"You seemed to buy it at first." his boyfriend shot back. "'Next time don't forget your jacket, New Kid.' Ring any bells?"

"'Terrible Spy'? _That _ring any bells?"

"You two are disgusting." commented Mark. "No, not like that - the sexual tension. Like...make out already."

Blaine smirked.

"Not getting any, Collins?" he tightened his hold on Kurt's hand and moved as if to pull the counter-tenor toward him.

"None of your business, Anderson." said Mark airly. "and I didn't peg Kurt as being into sharing or making out in front of others anyway."

"He's right." said Kurt, laughing. He stroked Blaine's knee gently, a somewhat soft look in his eye as he watched him.

Blaine smiled and touched Kurt's cheek.

"He may be a terrible spy -"

"With good fashion sense." interjected Kurt, though he was smiling and leaning into Blaine's hand.

" - but it's what got us together." finished Blaine.

Kurt laughed.

"I thought it was Pavarotti dying. _Teenage Dream_'s just how we met."

"Pavarotti?" Mark questioned.

Blaine looked over at him.

"Kurt's pet canary that the Warblers gave him. He died a couple months ago."

Mark's eyes bulged, and Blaine fought to keep a straight face.

"You got together over a dead bird? Gross!"

Kurt laughed and pressed a quick kiss to Blaine's cheek.

"I thought you weren't into making out in front of others." said Mark, leaning back in the chair, feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. At least, that's what it seemed like to Blaine.

Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"I sang _Blackbird _to eologize him." explained Kurt, "That was when Blaine realized he had feelings for me."

Mark's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow." his phone vibrated, and he answered it. "Hello?" he sighed. "Mom what do you want? No, I'm not in Lima, I'm hanging out with some friends. Yes, Blaine and his - you are such a bitch."

Blaine's eyes bulged.

"Kurt is his _boyfriend, _Mom." said Mark angrily. "and I don't want to hear anything you've got to say about him, or Blaine. Especially after you told me you tried convincing Blaine I'd died!" he groaned. "Fine. I'll be home in a bit. Bye."

He shut the phone abruptly, and shoved it into his pocket.

"I'm sorry." he apologized. "but I've gotta go. I wish I could stay longer."

Blaine straightened up a little, gripping the leather arm of the couch lightly with his brace-covered hand to support himself. It hurt, but not terribly.

"Don't appologize." he said. "Call me whenever, alright? We still have some catching up to do."

Mark grinned.

"Will do," he said. He clapped Blaine lightly on the shoulder and then turned and left.

"That was...I dunno, interesting?" said Kurt.

"Definitely." mused Blaine. "Do you have to leave?"

Kurt smiled, leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Not quite yet." he answered breathily.

"Good."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm. I quite like how I ended this. I wanted a fluffy note to go out on in this chapter anyway...so yay! haha.<strong>

**Thoughts? No flames please!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36:<strong>

"Blaine are you okay?"

Blaine flinched.

"Fine, Jeff...why?"

Jeff stared at him.

"You...I don't know, you seemed weird, that's all." he shrugged as he grabbed his pajamas.

Blaine smiled tiredly.

"I'm fine, but thanks for asking." he said as he pulled the covers back on his bed.

Jeff helped him up onto the mattress, and then went to change into his pajamas.

"How did your visit with Kurt and that other kid go?" he asked when he'd returned.

Blaine shrugged.

"Fine." he didn't feel like really discussing it anyway. "'Night, Jeff."

"'Night, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Kurt was shaking.<p>

The purple slush ran down his cheeks, mingling with hot tears.

He had just been heading to lunch with Finn and Mercedes , when a bunch of the football team players had cornered him. Strando had shoved Finn out of the way and literally dumped the grape slushie he'd been holding over Kurt's head.

Finn and Mercedes both looked like they wanted to strangle Strando.

The jock smirked.

"Like I told you, Hudson, he had it coming."

"'Cedes," Kurt spoke his best friend's name with quiet desperation.

She understood, grabbed his messenger bag, and held his arm tightly as she guided him toward the Girls' Bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I shouldn't have let it get to me." he whispered as he watched Mercedes yank a bunch of paper towels out of the dispenser.<p>

"You don't need to be ashamed, Kurt. Strando's an ass, trying to fill Azimio's shoes." Mercedes responded, wetting one of the towels and carefully cleaning the muck off of his face. "I'm gonna kick Karofsky's ass - he's supposed to be lookin' out for you. Wasn't that the point of the Bully Whip thing?"

Kurt flinched, but said nothing.

"I should lay into Santana too," she continued, finishing with Kurt's face, before helping him remove his stained Alexander McQueen sweater and polo shirt. "Did you bring another shirt to wear?"

He nodded.

"I put it in my locker when I got to school this morning." he answered. "Otherwise it would wrinkle." he paused. "and leave Santana alone. 'S not going to change anything if you go after her."

Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"I'll go get it." she said. "and no promises on Santana."

He watched her leave the bathroom before turning back to the sink. It wasn't without difficulty that he managed to rinse the purple syrup from his hair.

When Mercedes brought him his shirt, he put it on quickly, and attempted to style his hair as best he could.

Her hand found his, and squeezed it.

The two left the bathroom and headed for Glee Club.

* * *

><p><em>I'm really sorry, Kurt. Are you okay?<em>

"I'm fine, Blaine," said Kurt. "It was just a slushie."

_No it isn't! What happened to that anti-bullying organization?_

"Blaine," said Kurt calmly, "Seriously. Calm down. I promise, I'm not hurt - a little shaken, but I'm not hurt. Honestly I was expecting that to happen sometime, and it was a shocker that it took that long to happen. Anyway, Karofsky and Santana can't keep protecting me."

Blaine sighed.

_Are you going to the trial tomorrow?_

"Don't think so." Kurt leaned back on his bed. "'S far as I know, Mark and Finn are supposed to testify."

_How the hell is Finn supposed to testify - he got kicked out and didn't show up til Quinn called him!_

"Past incident stuff remember? Finn may not have seen a whole lot of what I went through, but he sure as hell _knows_ about it." Kurt reached over and grabbed his French notes. "I think Mia's basing a lot of her argument on all that, and trying to show that you and I are not the insane victims or something."

_Let me know how it goes when Finn gets back?_

"Of course." Kurt replied. "How are your finals going?"

_Okay I guess. Math and Science today. Yuck. Three more though, so should go by quickly. What about you?_

"I have French and Home Ec tomorrow."

_Good luck. I'd better go, I have to get back to studying. Do you want to go catch a movie Friday night? Celebrate finals being over?_

"Blaine, _your _finals end on Friday. Mine start tomorrow. I'll be studying like crazy all weekend." he paused, tracing a finger over his notes. "but yes, that would be nice."

_You just said you would be studying all weekend -_

"I can make time for you, you know." Kurt said, smiling slightly, "Just don't be surprised if I don't call until late, or get delayed in answering your texts."

_Noted. I'll let you get back to studying._

"Alright, bye."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this one was a short one...but we're back to the trial next chapter, so...yay?<strong>

**Anyway I'd love to know what you all thought, so please review!**

**No flames please - constructive criticism only!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37:<strong>

Karofsky had no idea why he'd even bothered to come to the trial today. Neither Blaine, nor Kurt were testifying, so what the hell did it matter?

He _was _vaguely surprised to see Hudson there. Sure, he looked scared shitless, and the other jock had no idea why, but it was amusing as hell.

He also saw...was that Blaine's dad sitting next to Kurt's? What were they doing here?

Oh right...if Hudson was here it made sense that Mr. Hummel would have accompanied him.

That didn't explain why Blaine's dad was there though.

He slid silently into his seat and stared at his hands. He'd heard that the State would be finishing up with its argument today. That meant the Defense would begin presenting witnesses tomorrow or whenever the trial resumed after today.

Fantastic.

When they brought Azimio back in, Karofsky couldn't help but catch the inmate's eye, and he didn't like the look on his face - the 'I-want-to-beat-the-freaking-crap-out-of-you' look - it was incredibly irritating.

He shuddered and turned his attention to the front.

The judge entered, and then the trial started up again.

"The State calls Mark Collins to the stand." said Mia.

Karofsky's jaw nearly fell right off his face.

_Who?_

He watched as a tall boy, about his own age, got to his feet and approached the stand.

He had dark brown hair and green eyes, and was wearing a red button down shirt, combined with fitted, dark jeans.

Jeans that showed off a pretty nice -

Oh shit.

He was _attracted _to the guy.

Great. Just freaking great.

* * *

><p>Mark had no idea why he'd bothered to try to look nice for testifying. It wasn't like anyone in that room was ever going to see him again.<p>

He lounged casually in the chair on the witness stand, watching the attorney - what was her name? Mia right? - closely.

"Mr. Collins, could you please explain to me 'The Sadie Hawkins incident' that you went through two years ago?"

Mark shrugged. The chair was suddenly really uncomfortable.

"I went to the dance with my friend, Blaine Anderson." he said. "We didn't go as a couple, but it didn't stop us from getting beat up by homophobes."

Mia nodded.

"Did you or Blaine ever ask for what happened to you?"

Mark sat up a little straighter.

"H-No, no way. We were already getting bullied to an extreme amount, and we didn't even try to be obvious about our sexuality."

Mia nodded again.

"No further questions," she said finally. "Your witness."

Surprisingly, the Defense attorney, Baker, didn't move.

"I have no questions for this witness." he announced, gritting his teeth.

Mark could see that he was upset about this...probably because any questions he could ask were probably the same ones he'd put to Blaine about that night. There was no point.

"Mr. Collins, you may step down."

He exhaled and tugged uncomfortably at his shirt collar.

As he headed back to his seat, he noticed that another boy was watching him.

He was fairly attractive - short brown hair, brown eyes, definitely a jock, by the fact that he was wearing a letterman jacket (_who the frick wears a _letterman jacket _to a court hearing?_ he thought)...but then he could have guessed that without the jacket based on the guy's muscular frame.

Their eyes met and then the guy hastily refocused his attention on the front of the room.

Mark sighed and slumped down on the bench.

* * *

><p>"The State calls Finn Hudson to the stand!"<p>

Karofsky sighed and watched as Finn walked up to the witness stand. This was gonna be _really _interesting.

"Finn, how do you know Kurt and Blaine?" asked Mia.

"Uh, Kurt's my step-brother," answered Finn, "and Blaine's part of a Glee club that my school competed against last year. He's also Kurt's boyfriend."

Mia checked her notes.

"You know the defendant, correct? You're on the football team with him?"

Finn nodded.

"Yeah...to both of those."

Karofsky smothered a snort.

"What were Mr. Roberts's feelings regarding your Glee club?" asked Mia.

Finn shrugged.

"He never really liked it."

_Oh come on, Hudson - you can do better than that. _thought Karofsky. _Hell I could give her a whole freaking list of how many different ways Azimio bashed your Glee club!_

"Can you explain that a little better?" asked Mia. "What exactly did the defendant think of you and your friends?"

Finn looked deep in thought.

"I know he and the other guys thought it was weird...like we were all suddenly gay for joining."

"Did Mr. Roberts ever single Kurt out?"

"No...well there was the Lady Gaga thing."

Karofsky's face fell.

Oh shit. He'd been with Azimio when they'd threatened to beat Kurt up because of his stupid outfit.

If Hudson mentioned him, the jury would pretty much freaking ignore his whole testimony.

And then Hudson would probably kill him if Azimio wasn't convicted.

Damn it.

"What was that?" asked Mia.

"We had to do a Lady Gaga song as our assignment...the guys weren't really into it," explained Hudson, "and Kurt took some heat because he went ahead and did it with the girls. Azimio was going to beat him up because Kurt refused to tone it down...or whatever."

"Tone what down?"

Finn shrugged.

"His sexuality." he replied.

"So would you say that he did not ask for any bullying to happen to him?"

"Pretty much."

"Yes or no, Mr. Hudson." said Mia.

"Yes. He didn't ask for it."

Mia sat down.

"Your witness."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so no Klaine in this chapter, but they will be back, I promise.<strong>

**Thoughts? Did you all like it? Feel free to let me know in a review - no flames please!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38:<strong>

Baker took a few moments before standing and approaching Finn on the bench.

"You said Kurt Hummel didn't ask for the bullying."

Finn frowned.

"Right. He didn't like, go through the halls screaming 'I'm gay', but people knew...and they handled it the way they wanted to."

Baker leaned against the witness stand.

"So he was basically a walking advertisement?"

"No." Finn shook his head. "I mean, he likes fashion, and standing out but -"

Crap. He'd said the wrong thing...he knew it by Mia's face. He could see it on Burt's in the audience.

All he wanted was to just go home and play some Call of Duty.

Or go hang out with Puck.

Anything. He'd give anything to just get out of there. He hadn't felt this uncomfortable since the night he and Quinn had had dinner at her parents' house.

"- he just wanted to be himself." he finished miserably.

Baker was smirking.

Wait. Kurt had said something about him making both him and Blaine look like they'd basically wanted attention and asked to be bullied.

If Mia didn't do something, they were pretty much screwed.

And then Kurt was going to kill him.

"No further questions."

"Mr. Hudson, you may step down. Ms. Thomas, does the State have anymore witnesses?"

"No, Your Honor."

"We are adjourned for the day. Court will reconvene Saturday at one in the afternoon, and the Defense will make their case."

Finn didn't look at Burt at all during the drive home.

* * *

><p>Kurt was studying for his History and Pre-calculus exams when he heard the front door open and shut.<p>

He heard something that stunned him: shouting. No, Finn shouting.

Okay so that really shouldn't surprise him, but come on, Finn rarely shouted, unless something seriously pissed him off.

What in the world...? He placed his book carefully on his desk and headed downstairs. Finn, Burt and Carole were in the living room.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you did nothing wrong?" Burt was saying.

"I screwed up!" Finn was yelling. "I wasn't supposed to let him trip me up like that!"

_What is he..._thought Kurt. _Oh. Baker. That's right._

"You told the truth." said Carole calmly. "Finn, he's right, honey -"

"No, Mom! You don't get it!" he groaned and stormed past Kurt, upstairs and into his room. The door slammed shut behind him.

Kurt looked at Burt.

"I'll try talking to him." he said quietly.

Burt nodded and gently pushed his son to the side so he could head to the kitchen.

"Wasn't a good day, was it?" said Kurt softly.

Burt just shook his head.

Kurt had a feeling he would have a lot to relay to Blaine later.

* * *

><p>He knocked softly on Finn's door.<p>

No answer.

"Finn? It's me." he pushed his step-brother's door open.

Finn was immersed in his video games.

"You're lucky." Kurt tried. "I mean, that Figgins let you out when it's finals week."

"Yeah, well...it's a criminal trial." snapped Finn.

"Dad said it didn't go well." Kurt eased himself onto the mattress of the jock's bed (after making sure he wasn't sitting on dirty laundry).

"I feel like I screwed up."

Finn's fingers trembled and slowed on the buttons of the controller.

"I feel like if he doesn't get convicted, it's gonna be my fault." he said, "and I'm supposed to look out for you. I told your dad -

Kurt touched his shoulder.

"It's like your mom said - you told the truth. Don't worry about it, alright? You did more than enough for Blaine and I."

Finn surprised him by turning around, getting to his feet, and hugging him tightly.

"Movie later?" asked Kurt. "Or you can try explaining this to me. I still won't understand it."

Finn laughed.

"You will. Trust me bro - not _that_ hard."

* * *

><p>"Mark?"<p>

Nick had no idea why he'd even walked up to the teenager after the trial had ended for the day.

He knew Mark had never really liked him, and he was okay with that. He didn't care if Mark looked at him and split from the courthouse.

To his surprise, the boy turned, and his eyes widened.

"Hey Mr. Anderson." he said.

Nick didn't know what else to say.

"Thanks." That sounded lame. Shoot. Oh well...it wasn't like he was good at crap like that anyway. Lack of communication...or whatever you wanted to call it, was pretty much why he and Blaine couldn't get along.

"For?" said Mark, eyebrows shooting upward.

"Doing what you did today." explained Nick.

They were walking out of the court room. Nick thought he saw Burt arguing with his step-son.

"Hey, Blaine deserved it. He's pretty cool for not ending our friendship after what my parents did." Mark shrugged.

Nick frowned.

"How are your parents?" he asked, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Dad's in jail, Mom's on probation." said Mark shortly. "Can I ask you something?"

Nick nodded.

"Why haven't you accepted Blaine's sexuality?" he asked.

"It's..." Nick didn't know how to answer him. "I don't want it to be real." he whispered finally.

He hated the look on Mark's face as those words left his mouth.

"You haven't changed since I saw you last." he said simply, and walked off.

"Blaine pay attention!"

He flinched and looked at David.

"Huh? Sorry..."

David rolled his eyes.

"Stop checking your phone." he said as he flipped through the junior's Spanish notebook.

Five minutes later, his phone vibrated.

"Hello?" he said.

_Blaine? It's Mark. I kinda need to talk to you._

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you all think? No flames please!<strong>


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39:<strong>

"Man, are you sure you wanna do this?"

Blaine shot David a dirty look. He had agreed to let Mark visit and talk with him privately, as the other boy didn't feel comfortable discussing what was on his mind on the phone.

He was supposed to be at Dalton in about twenty minutes.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's temporarily handicapped and had his best friend miraculously pop back into his life after coming out of a freaking coma." he said defensively. "I just, I'm trying to look out for you."

Blaine groaned and closed his eyes briefly in exasperation.

"You and Wes have done that since I transfered. Relax...I'll be fine. He just wants to talk."

David didn't look convinced.

"I didn't make a huge deal out of it before because Kurt came with him." he said. "and I figured that if Kurt trusted him -"

"David, seriously. Cool it." Blaine paused. "You know I appreciate everything you and Wes did for me after I transfered."

David smiled weakly. It was as good of a thank you as he was going to get.

And he was okay with that.

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't like the way Mark was looking at him as he walked into the Senior Commons.<p>

He was staring at his shoes, arms wrapped around his waist.

"Mark?" he said gently. "What's wrong?"

Mark looked up, and tear-filled green eyes found hazel.

"You wanted to catch up." he whispered. "I think we should do that now."

Blaine's eyes went wide with shock and he seemed to sink into the smooth leather of the couch he was resting on.

"Why?" he asked cautiously. "What happened?"

Mark was silent for a minute.

"I talked to your dad."

Crap.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Blaine was lying on his bed, fresh tears leaking down his cheeks.<p>

"Blaine?"

He didn't answer.

"We've got this, Jeff...tell Thad that Warbler practice for the assembly tomorrow is going to be pushed back an hour."

"Sure."

A hand was gently rubbing his back.

"Blaine? It's Wes. What happened with Mark? Jeff said you've been crying off and on for an hour."

He gulped audibly. Another hand reached over and carefully gripped his brace-ridden hand.

"Blaine." David's tone was soft and cautious. "What did he say to you?"

* * *

><p>"Hey Kurt?"<p>

Kurt looked up from his notes. He had a final in less than ten minutes and Karofsky of all people was approaching him?

He'd cut it close as it was, narrowly avoiding being seized by several jocks and thrown into a dumpster (Thank whatever that Puck and Sam had just arrived at school and had seen what was going on).

"Yes?" he said, tucking his notebook back into his bag. He made a mental note to call Blaine; he'd forgotten to after Finn and his father had returned home, and he'd been too focused on trying to appear interested in his step-brother's video games.

"About what happened earlier -"

"Don't worry about it," he said.

Karofsky seemed to tense at those words.

"How can I not?" he hissed. "They're running around like nothing happened...like it's still okay to do shit like that!"

"Well it's a damn good thing that Azimio isn't ring-leader anymore." said Kurt calmly as he checked his watch. If he didn't get a move on, he was going to be late. "Strando is an idiot...and if you're so concerned then you take it up with him, and the others...or Santana can...or Figgins. I don't really care anymore."

He pushed past the jock and headed to take his final.

As he was heading for lunch, his phone vibrated. He had a new text message.

**From: Wes  
><strong>_We need to meet._

He frowned. What?

**To: Wes  
><strong>_Why?_

He didn't have to wait long for Wes to text back...the Senior was pretty fast when it came to texting. He fought back a laugh remembering how Thad had challenged him to see who could text the fastest the week after Regionals.

That had been interesting.

**From: Wes  
><strong>_Blaine. David and I will be at The Lima Bean around six. Can you come?_

He fought back a panic attack.

**To: Wes  
><strong>_Is he okay?_

**From: Wes  
><strong>_He's okay, David and I calmed him down...but we gotta talk._

**From: Wes  
><strong>_It's about Mark. He came to see Blaine last night._

Kurt dropped his phone.

_What?_

His hands trembled when he picked it up again and typed a message back.

**To: Wes  
><strong>_I'll leave as soon as glee club's over._

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd y'all think? Like it or not? Feel free to let me know in a review.<strong>

**No flames please - constructive criticism only.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note Warning - IMPORTANT SO PLEASE READ: Mentions of minor violence as well of mentions of self-harming are contained within other parts of this chapter. As always, I try to keep from getting way graphic, but if this bothers you in any way, then please DO NOT read.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40:<strong>

Kurt was shocked that he managed to make it to the Lima Bean without breaking the speed limit.

Once there, he ordered his coffee and searched for the two boys he was meeting.

David and Wes were sitting at a table relatively close to a corner of the shop.

"Hi." he said.

His former teammates nodded at him. Wes gestured for him to sit down, which he did.

"How's Blaine?" asked Kurt.

David sighed.

"He's...not okay." he said. "It, er, got ugly between him and Mark."

Kurt leaned back in his chair and took a small sip of his coffee.

"How so?"

The two seniors looked at each other, then back at Kurt. Wes leaned forward a little.

"I guess he talked to Mr. Anderson after he testified." he began. "and it got...out of hand."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up.

* * *

><p><em>"Blaine?" Wes helped him sit up while David propped up the pillow supporting his broken leg.<em>

_The junior wiped furiously at his eyes._

_"I don't -"_

_"Don't even say that." snapped David. "No way, Blaine, you're not avoiding this if it was that bad. I could have sworn Jeff mentioned he caught you cutting again in the bathroom!"_

_Blaine didn't respond, and the Senior Warbler grabbed his wrist, pushing back the sleeve of both the blazer and the uniform shirt. A shallow cut formed halfway across the smooth skin. It had long since stopped bleeding._

_"Jeff stopped me before I could do any real damage." he mumbled._

_Wes and David both looked horrified._

_"Spill." said David quietly._

_Blaine leaned against Wes, still rubbing at his eyes, which were red and swollen._

_"He said that my dad told him that he ignored my sexuality because he didn't want to face the reality of having a gay son." he whispered. "basically the same thing he told Kurt when Kurt asked him why he couldn't accept that we were together."_

_Wes nodded and David reached over, rubbing his friend's knee._

_"What else, man? It had to be worse for you to be the way you are right now."_

_Blaine was quiet for a moment._

_"Mark said my dad hadn't changed...and he walked off...but the comment set my dad off, and -" Blaine choked back a sob. "He unloaded a ton of homophobic crap on him right there in the parking lot. Stuff he's probably been wanting to say to me since I came out -"_

_"Blaine, you know your dad loves you." tried David. "He's just an asshole for not accepting that you're into guys and not girls."_

_"It hurt hearing Mark say what my dad told him. I asked him to stop...but he said I should at least have some backbone, at least I didn't have to deal with his abusive father. He wouldn't let up. He got so pissed that he just..." _

_Wes let out a snarl at seeing faint bruising forming near the base his friend's neck, and over his partially exposed collarbone._

_"He tried to strangle you?" That did not seem like the guy David had told him came with Kurt early on in the week to visit Blaine._

_"He hit me." Blaine stared at his lap. "I smacked him back."_

_David and Wes exchanged a brief grin._

_Blaine turned and hid his face in Wes' blazer. This was something that Wes definitely wasn't used to. He knew Blaine was all touchy-feely to an extent - but he rarely let someone hold him or see him when he was as upset as he was right now...and he certainly wasn't violent. He didn't hit or fight back unless he was deliberately provoked._

_He wrapped both arms around the shorter boy and held him gently._

_"Did you start to believe it?" he asked quietly. "Is that why your wrist -?"_

_"I don't know." Blaine's voice was muffled. "I just thought I could..."_

_"Okay, listen." said Wes, after exchanging another look with David. "I'm gonna go get Jeff, and he can help you get ready for bed and stuff alright? I think you should just try to sleep man, might...I don't know, help."_

_Blaine just nodded._

* * *

><p>Kurt was livid.<p>

"He _hit _Blaine?" he snarled, trying to keep his voice low. He wasn't really a violent person...but the fact that a supposed friend of his boyfriend had physically hurt him...Kurt felt like throttling him.

What made things worse was the fact that Kurt had _trusted_ the guy.

Wes shrugged.

"That's what Blaine said." he said.

"We didn't want to push him."added David. "He was a mess."

Kurt pulled out his cell phone.

**To: Mark  
><strong>_We need to meet. Urgent._

He was not going to let Mark hurt Blaine anymore than he already had.

Mark's response came within seconds.

**From: Mark  
><strong>_At the park near your high school. Now good?_

**To: Mark  
><strong>_Definitely._

* * *

><p>"No way, man. I ain't saying any of that."<p>

"Azimio, she's offering you a deal." said Baker coolly. "Twenty years for changing your plea to 'guilty' and a full admission that you were sane when you committed the attacks. Best deal you're gonna get."

Mia's form was rigid as she leaned back in her chair.

"Pretty much the only deal he's gonna get, Connor," she said, not taking her eyes off of the defendant. "and he's damn lucky I'm even offering it."

Azimio folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not takin' it." he said coldly.

Mia slammed her folder shut and stood up, the sound of the chair scraping against the concrete floor echoing faintly in the interview room.

She walked out of the room without a word.

* * *

><p>Mark felt like an asshole.<p>

Number one, he shouldn't have even mentioned the fact that he'd talked to Nick Anderson to his son, or any of what the idiot had spouted after running after him. Number two, he _really _shouldn't have hit his friend. He'd been so angry...but then again that court appointed shrink had pointed out that he had anger management issues.

He had to admit, he'd felt good when Blaine had slapped him in retaliation for the punch he had delivered to Blaine's collar bone. He couldn't explain why.

Blaine was the only person who'd really been with him through all the bullying, had tried helping him through the fact that his parents were abusing him, had even gone through the beating that had taken place at the Sadie Hawkins dance.

And they'd argued.

He felt horrible.

The sound of a motor cutting off caught his attention. A Navigator had pulled into an empty parking space.

Wow. Blaine's boyfriend had a pretty awesome car.

Kurt got out of the driver's side a few minutes later. He did not look happy.

Damn it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? No flames please?<strong>

**Constructive criticism is welcome.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay so I was in a good mood writing this, and decided I'd upload it! Hope you all enjoy this chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41:<strong>

Mark was surprised when Kurt did not immediately approach him. Then he saw another car pull up, and another, taller boy got out, accompanied by a boy sporting a mohawk.

Kurt exchanged a few words with them and then looked at Mark before leading his friends over to him.

"Mark. This Finn, my step-brother." he said without even stopping to say hello, nodding at the taller boy on his left. "This is Puck." he gestured to the teen with the mohawk. "Blaine's friends told me about what happened."

Mark said nothing, only stared down at the grass. Kurt's eyes narrowed and he removed his hands from the pockets of the designer jacket he was wearing.

"I don't know what your problem is," he continued. "but I promise you, if you ever touch him again, I _will_ make your life hell. I mean that." he laughed suddenly, the sound of it hollow. "You know what really sucks about this? The fact that I trusted you. I even felt sorry for you, given what you and Blaine went through at your old school. Now I just want to throttle you."

"You won't," said Mark softly. "You honestly think I wanted to hurt him? You idiot, he was my best friend for over _three years_. If you had any idea of the shit we went through -" it was now his turn to laugh, "but you wouldn't, huh, Hummel? Blaine's not stupid enough to tell you about it. It makes what you went through at McKinley look like a frickin' piece of cake."

"You have no idea -" said Kurt angrily, his eyes flashing dangerously. Finn's hand brushed against his arm. "I had it just as bad as the two of you, Mark. The only difference is, I don't give a shit anymore, and I don't use what happened to me to get attention...plus my fashion sense is still ten times better than yours will ever be. Where'd you get that rag?" he gestured to the t-shirt Mark was wearing. "An outlet store?"

Mark was fuming.

_Shit. Calm down, okay...if you hit him -_

It was too late. He felt the fury welling inside him, and before he could do anything to stop himself, he lunged forward.

Kurt was faster. He sidestepped (narrowly avoiding walking into Puck) and when the other boy turned, brought his knee up hard, catching Mark in the stomach.

_Son of a -_

Mark's knees hit the ground.

"Damn, Kurt!" Puck sounded impressed. "Where the hell did you pick that up?"

"I didn't...it's just something I learned to do myself, though that brief stint as a Cheerio had its merits. Had to figure out some way to defend myself against idiots, didn't I?"

Mark looked up in time to see Puck frowning, but the guy said nothing.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Relax, Noah. Not like I'm going to go all sorts of ninja on you. I can't do that in school anyway, and I wouldn't even if it was allowed."

"Why not? I would if someone messed with me."

Kurt snorted.

"Right. Come on guys. Let's get out of here." he threw Mark one last dirty look before walking back to his car. "I'm heading to Dalton. Finn, tell Dad I'll be back for dinner?"

"Yeah sure, man."

* * *

><p>Karofsky had thought he was dreaming.<p>

There was no way in hell he'd seen Kurt Hummel drop that kid, Mark, with a knee to the stomach.

What the actual hell?

What he found hilarious was the fact that Kurt had brought Puck and Hudson with him for protection, even though he clearly didn't need it.

Sure Kurt was probably just covering all his bases, but still...and honestly he didn't blame Kurt for that. Mark wasn't much taller than him, but from the way he'd lunged, he was pretty sure the guy could have pulverized Kurt.

Was he a jock? Probably not. Did it really even matter?

He waited until Kurt, Hudson and Puck were gone to approach.

Why the hell was he even doing this?

"He's actually pretty harmless."

Mark looked up at him.

"What?"

Karofsky shrugged.

"Kurt. Unless you make some kind of crack about whatever he wears, he's not gonna do much. Though it surprised the crap outta me when he kneed you."

Mark frowned.

"You a friend of his?" he asked.

"Not really. It's kinda complicated."

"You're the guy that saved him and Blaine, right? Dave?"

"Yeah...you wanna take a walk?"

Shit. Okay, so he was doing this.

Mark grinned and stood up.

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

><p>Blaine was glad finals were nearly over.<p>

He couldn't wait to go home.

"Blaine?" he looked up from the notebooks and things he'd started packing up to see Wes and David walking into his dorm.

"Guys, I'm fine." he said patiently. "I haven't -"

"We know." said David. "Chill. We just wanted to see if you needed some help with your stuff."

Blaine smiled gratefully.

"Yeah sure. Thanks. You two ready for graduation on Saturday?"

David grinned.

"You have no idea. Wish you could come, man." he picked up a couple of text books from the floor and put them in the pile on Blaine's desk.

"Mom said Azimio's testifying along with a couple of the other McKinley jocks." said Blaine. "We're going."

David glanced at Wes, who shook his head.

"Need anything else? Where's Jeff?"

Blaine leaned back in the wheel chair and gave Wes a look that said 'Where do you think?'

"One last round of 'Call of Duty' with Nick and Thad?"

"Yup. He dropped me off an hour ago and shot off." Blaine shrugged and grabbed another notebook. "Thank God my last final is tomorrow. I'm going insane."

"Blaine? Trent let me in - I -"

All three boys looked up just in time to see Kurt entering his boyfriend's dorm.

David and Wes both split. Blaine frowned as he watched them practically sprint out of the door.

Why...?

He looked over at Kurt, who was standing hesitantly by his boyfriend's desk.

"They told you." he realized. "They told you about Mark."

Kurt just nodded.

Blaine groaned.

Fantastic. Just freaking fantastic.

"I already talked to him." said Kurt softly, sinking onto the chair by Blaine's desk. "You should have called me the minute he left."

"Why bother?" Blaine mumbled, not looking at him. "It's not like anything he said isn't true -"

"Blaine, do me a favor and shut up."

His head snapped up so fast he cricked his neck.

"What?"

The look on Kurt's face was fierce.

"I don't know why you buy into that crap. Do you remember what I told you that day when you had your sexuality crisis?"

Blaine flinched.

"I told you I admired you." Kurt's hand reached over, gently lifting his own up from its place on his lap. He winced as the counter-tenor gently rolled back the sleeve of his uniform shirt, fingers brushing gently against the day old cut. "I still do. Don't let what Mark told you about your dad, or anything else he said get to you, Blaine. You're better than that, and you know it. I know it. I'm here for you...always."

Blaine smiled, leaned over and brushed his lips against Kurt's. A tear slid down his cheek.

Kurt's eyes caught the bruising that was visible under Blaine's shirt.

"Oh..." Fingers trembled as they brushed against the black/blue/purple marks.

"I'm okay." his boyfriend assured him. "It's not that bad -"

"I wanted to kill him when David and Wes told me that he hit you." Kurt whispered. "I was so damn angry. I...I sort of kneed him. In the stomach."

Blaine's eyebrows shot up.

"You did what?"

"Don't go all crazy," said Kurt calmly, "I brought Finn and Puck with me. I'm not stupid, you know." he paused. "he sort of lunged at me, so I acted defensively."

Blaine laughed.

"You'll have to teach me after my cast comes off."

Kurt smiled.

"Yeah sure." he lightly stroked Blaine's cheek. "I didn't just do it because he pissed me off - I did it for you. I -" he swallowed hard. Should he say it now?

Yes. It felt right...he'd known for ages that he loved Blaine, and he wanted to say it.

"I love you." he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Thoughts?<strong>

**Like it? Hate it? Constructive criticism only please, guys. :)**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42:<strong>

Blaine stared at him.

Had Kurt seriously just said what he thought he'd said?

Yep. He wasn't crazy...Kurt Hummel had just told him that he loved him.

"I love you too." he said hoarsely.

_Damn it, do not cry! Do not cry, you're supposed to be happy!_

Kurt kissed him. Blaine sighed and melted into it, opening his mouth and allowing Kurt's tongue to enter.

_I love you so so much...you have no idea..._

Kurt's hand came up to rest gently on his cheek and he broke the kiss, smiling tenderly at him.

"I've wanted to say that for ages." he whispered.

Blaine laughed.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Since Christmas."

Blaine fought back all thoughts that centered around his own idiocy. It didn't matter anymore.

Kurt smiled, stood, and pushed the wheel chair over to the bed before helping Blaine up onto it and lying next to him. Blaine's arms came around him, holding him gently as the counter-tenor laid his head on Blaine's chest.

"What are you going to do about Mark?" he asked quietly.

Blaine was silent for a moment.

"I'll figure it out." he replied. "How long can you stay?"

Kurt glanced over at his boyfriend's alarm clock.

"About an hour, I told Finn to let my dad know I'd be back for dinner."

Blaine pressed a kiss to his temple.

"Anything you want to do right now? Gotta say I'm kind of limited because of my leg, but -"

Kurt snuggled against him.

"Nope, I'm good."

* * *

><p>"So you've known Kurt a while?"<p>

Karofsky nodded and threw the football back to Mark. He wasn't really into all that bonding kind of crap, but, truth be told, he liked Mark (more than he was willing to admit to anyone).

"Yup. He was always kinda, out there, you know?" he replied. "We all figured he was gay, hell he tried to cover it by 'dating' one of our Cheerios last year."

Mark's eyebrows shot up.

"Cheerleader." clarified the McKinley jock. "Was on the football team too - for like one game."

Mark scoffed.

"Don't knock it, dude, he won the game, all due to some stupid Single Ladies dance."

"He did the Single Ladies dance? Make Beyonce proud?"

He snorted.

"I figured he was already a fan, but nope - his dad was in the stands. I don't think he was proud of the dance so much as he was that Kurt took up a sport."

Mark lobbed the ball back at him with surprising force.

"But his dad accepted him, right?" he asked.

Karofsky shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. Why?"

Mark didn't answer.

* * *

><p>Blaine stared down at Kurt drowsily. His boyfriend had fallen asleep, cheek pressed gently against his breastbone, one arm thrown across his waist. He looked so peaceful.<p>

It took him a moment to realize that, had they been in Kurt's room at the Hummel-Hudson residence, he would have either been castrated or shot had Burt Hummel found them in this position.

The thought nearly made him laugh. He couldn't explain why.

He glanced at his clock.

Crap. Kurt would have to leave now if he hoped to make it back to Lima in good time.

"Hey sleepyhead." he nudged Kurt gently. "It's time for you to go home."

Kurt moaned and snuggled against him.

"No." he mumbled. "Comfortable."

Blaine laughed.

"Yeah, I am too, but it doesn't change the fact that you told Finn you'd be back for dinner."

Kurt's brilliantly blue/green eyes opened and he shifted to look at Blaine, who pecked him gently on the nose.

"Love you." he murmured.

Kurt smiled.

"I love you too." he sighed and sat up. "Call you tomorrow?"

Blaine smiled.

"Yeah. Sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of Klaine fluff. Yay! Hope you all liked it.<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**No flames please, constructive criticism only!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43:<strong>

"It's going to be over soon."

"Doesn't mean it doesn't scare the crap out of me." Blaine looked nervously up at the building. "What if he -"

Kurt leaned over the back of the chair, looping his arms gently around his boyfriend's neck.

Neither of them spoke Azimio's name. It felt like bad luck.

"Hey. Don't think like that. He's not the only one testifying today...there's still a chance."

Blaine sighed.

"At least we don't have to deal with protesters anymore." he nodded at the barriers that were no longer needed, as those against the two boys had not shown up.

Kurt wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"They didn't show because they're on _his _side." he said bluntly.

Blaine nodded absently.

Saturday had come amazingly fast. Blaine was done with finals and back home, but Kurt had been thrown into studying, as his own finals were still under way.

"Look who just showed up." he said suddenly.

Kurt straightened and turned around.

Mark and Karofsky were walking toward them from across the street.

Kurt's eyebrows shot up at how close Mark was to the jock: their shoulders were inches apart.

Karofsky had a thing for the guy? Of course he couldn't be sure, but if this was any indication, he was pretty certain that he was right.

"Boys?" he froze. Blaine's father had walked over to them. "We should go inside. It'll be starting in twenty or so -" he moved to take Blaine's wheel chair from Kurt, but Kurt maintained his grip on the handles. Blaine hadn't gone into specifics about the homophobic comments that Mark had said his father made, but the counter-tenor knew it had to be pretty bad.

"It's alright, Mr. Anderson." he said coolly. "I've got him."

He pushed the wheel chair up the handi-capped ramp and into the building.

* * *

><p>They didn't have to wait long for the judge.<p>

Baker called his first witness - some psychiatrist who stated that Azimio had some sort of imbalance in his brain. He presented scans to back up his testimony.

Scans that Blaine was pretty sure were fake.

Another witness was one of the McKinley jocks - Blaine wasn't paying attention and didn't really care what his name was. The guy was jumpy, and avoiding looking at Azimio like his life depended on it. It didn't matter that he was testifying on his teammate's behalf, he was clearly still scared.

And if he was scared answering a few questions from Baker, he was definitely terrified of Mia when she cross-examined him.

Kurt rubbed his hand gently as the guy stepped down.

Baker looked down at his client, then at Judge Howard.

"The Defense calls Azimio Roberts to the stand." he said, his voice echoing loudly in the silent courtroom.

Blaine inhaled.

_Here we go._

* * *

><p>"Mr. Roberts, please explain to the court why you were in that soccer field on the night of the McKinley Prom."<p>

Azimio scoffed and leaned back in the chair. He looked...comfortable. Karofsky couldn't think of another word to describe it.

It infuriated him.

"I was just tryin' to let Hummel's -" he caught the nonverbal warning from Baker, " -Hummel's _boyfriend_, to tell the guy to tone it down, and things like a dude taking another dude to Prom isn't cool -"

Okay the insanity plea was one thing...Azimio was flat out lying on the stand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kurt trying to keep Blaine calm, and knew that he wasn't the only one pissed off about this.

All right, so he hadn't been there to see if Kurt had tried talking to Azimio before he'd been hit with the stupid bat, but he was pretty sure he wasn't wrong.

"I got angry." Azimio shrugged. "and the boyfriend -"

"Blaine Anderson?"

"Whatever. He said something about how I was an ignorant -"

_Shit._

Wasn't there a name for lying under oath when you testified? Karofsky was pretty sure he'd heard it mentioned on TV somewhere.

_You dumbass, you know he was out of it! Hell, he stopped breathing! _he thought angrily.

"You say you don't remember taking the bat to Mr. Anderson's head or any other part of his body?" asked Baker.

Azimio shook his head.

"I don't...but I'm not -"

_Right, stop him before he says he's not sorry and totally screws your case up, idiot. I'm pretty sure the jury didn't buy any of that crap._

When he cast a glance over at Mark, the other boy nodded slightly.

Was that supposed to mean he agreed with him? Karofsky didn't know. He hoped it was yes.

"No further questions." Baker looked over at Mia. "Your witness."

* * *

><p><strong>I keep ending with cliffhangers...huh. Oh well. <strong>

**Thoughts?**

**No flames please - constructive criticism is appreciated though!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44:<strong>

"He's lying!"

"I know," Kurt tried to keep rubbing Blaine's arm, but his boyfriend yanked it out of his grip. "I know, baby, but there's nothing we can do -"

Blaine stared at him incredulously.

"Don't look at me like that, Blaine," Kurt whispered. "We knew he might try something like this. We can't do anything other than what we have done - testify. Mia can handle this." he pressed a soothing kiss against the Warbler's forehead.

"Your Honor, I'd like to call for a short recess before I question the defendant." called Mia.

Judge Howard surveyed her warily.

"Granted. Court will resume within twenty minutes." he brought his gavel down hard and then retreated into his chambers.

Kurt took the oppertunity to approach Mia, who was organizing the papers on her table.

"You know he's lying right?" he asked softly.

Mia said nothing. It irritated the brunette.

"You can't let him do this." he whispered. "He can't get off for what he did, Mia -"

"Kurt, I appreciate your input, but I know what I'm doing." her response was short. "Go be with Blaine alright? I'm sure he's not happy about this either."

Kurt's jaw dropped.

"Mia -"

She gave him a 'go-sit-down-and-be-there-for-your-boyfriend-or-else' look.

He turned and stalked back to his seat.

"Blaine, I'm gonna go use the bathroom really fast...do you -?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No, I'll be alright." his hand closed around Kurt's and squeezed. "I'm sorry for freaking out."

"Don't apologize. I'm as upset about this as you are, but I guess Mia knows what she's doing." he carefully pulled his hand out of Blaine's and gave him a hug. "I'll be right back, I promise."

He sped off toward the lobby, not noticing Karofsky getting up to follow him.

* * *

><p>Karofsky didn't have to wait long for Kurt to exit the bathroom.<p>

"Kurt!" he called when he saw the brunette heading back to the court room.

Kurt turned, and his eyebrows shot up.

"Hello, Dave." he said. "What do you want?"

He shifted his weight from foot to foot, and glanced into the court room before looking back at the smaller boy.

"You know he's lying."

Kurt nodded, folding his arms across his chest and tapping his foot impatiently on the floor. The sound echoed faintly throughout the near-empty lobby.

"Anything else?" he asked, sounding impatient.

"No, man, I just - I want to do something...do you think if I told them -"

Kurt looked like he wanted to laugh.

"Are you serious? You come out, Azimio will tell everyone that you kissed me, and that I didn't want you to." he kept his voice so low that the jock had to strain to hear him. "Then they'll basically disregard your testimony, and he'll get off. So don't bother, Dave. It's not worth it."

Karofsky frowned. This definitely wasn't the Kurt he was used to. He'd changed a lot since that night at prom.

He grabbed Kurt's arm, keeping him from returning to the court room.

"Let go of me."

"You told me you thought there could be a moment where I could make a difference." he hissed, tightening his grip slightly.

Oh shit, he was losing control...and Kurt didn't need that.

"What if this is it?" he continued, "I want to -"

Kurt had tears in his eyes.

"You don't get it." he whispered. "He will walk if you do that. You'll be painted as the bad guy, and I'll have to deal with him at school, and Blaine's already got enough to deal with -"

Karofsky felt like an ass.

"What do you want me to do then?" he whispered. "I'm not going to be able to deal with this if he walks either, y'know. If he's goin' after anyone, it's me, and whatever - but I still want to help put him away."

Kurt smiled weakly.

"You did more than enough for Blaine and I already." he said. "I don't want you to do anything stupid."

Karofsky's fingers loosened their grip on Kurt's arm and he watched as Kurt walked back into the court room. Mark walked past him, frowning slightly.

"What was that?" he asked.

He shrugged.

"Nothin' really. C'mon, they're gonna be starting up again soon."

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Blaine asked as Kurt slid back onto the bench next to his wheel chair.<p>

Kurt smiled at him.

"I'm fine." he whispered. "Let's see how Mia handles this."

* * *

><p>Mia stared coldly at Azimio.<p>

"You say you don't remember taking a bat to Blaine Anderson and causing severe bodily injury?"

"Nope. Kinda blacked out I guess."

Azimio smirked at her.

She was so going to enjoy putting him in jail.

"That's really strange, Mr. Roberts, because according to prior testimony, _Mr. Anderson_ was the one who blacked out. Doctor Taylor previously testified the extent of his injuries were enough to even cause him to stop breathing for several minutes."

Azimio shrugged.

"Call me crazy, Mr. Roberts," she continued, "but prior testimony also states that you intentionally hit Kurt Hummel over the head with the bat when he tried to stop you from hitting Mr. Anderson. Would you agree with that?"

Azimio shrugged.

"Mr. Roberts, answer the question - did you or did you not consciously take a bat and hit Mr. Hummel with it when he tried to defend Blaine Anderson?"

Azimio scowled. She had him.

"I guess."

"Yes or no." her tone was fierce.

"Yes." he growled.

"Now that would mean that you just lied under oath, Mr. Roberts, correct?"

Azimio didn't answer, but the look he gave her was one that said 'I want to kill you'.

"Man, they asked for it!" he yelled suddenly. "Hummel was messin' with Dave's head - makin' him think -"

Mia's eyes widened. She'd gotten what she wanted (without any objections - she supposed she could have been more harsh, but then Baker would have objected), so what was Azimio trying -?

" - makin' him think he liked Hummel, and then he said he was actually into dudes - and so I figured what the hell, why not make Hummel feel like shit and take it out on his f-"

"Baliff take the defendant into custody!" shouted Judge Howard, banging his gavel on his stand hard. "Mr. Baker do you have any more witnesses?"

Baker shook his head, watching as his client was dragged out of the room, still yelling his head off.

"The Defense rests, your honor." he said faintly.

"Good. Jury deliberations begin at six-thirty tomorrow morning. We are adjourned for today."

Mia turned to look at the audience behind the barrier. Kurt was white in the face, and Blaine was whispering something in his ear. He looked worried.

Dave Karofsky looked like he wanted to kill something.

Mia sighed.

There was nothing they could do now except wait for a verdict.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter is not the end of this story, but we are getting close. Not sure how many chapters are left, but I'll let you guys know. Still figuring that out.<strong>

**And because of all the cliffhangers, here's another teaser:  
><strong>**- Jury deliberations  
><strong>**- Klaine fluff/angst  
><strong>**- Mark questions Karofsky about what Azimio said under cross-examination**

**Thoughts on this chapter? No flames please - constructive criticism welcome!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Just to head off any confusion, I do switch from calling Karofsky by his surname to his first name - it's purely in the interest of the changing point of views - to Mark he's Dave.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45:<strong>

"This isn't fair. He should have just ended the whole thing!"

"We knew this wouldn't be fair, Blaine, but if he had ended it, Azimio would have gone after us the second that gavel hit the wood."

Kurt and Blaine were out in the lobby, waiting for Blaine's father to meet them so he could take Kurt back home (Burt and Carole both had to work), before heading back to Westerville with his son.

Blaine closed his eyes and tried to breathe properly. He glanced back into the court room, toward the door that the jury had disappeared.

As much as he hated to admit it, his boyfriend was right.

Mark and Karofsky chose that moment to walk over to them.

Blaine had never felt more uncomfortable. Kurt rubbed his arm soothingly before looking over at Mark.

"What?" he asked.

Karofsky said nothing. Mark shifted his weight uncomfortably.

"That...what happened in there -" he stammered. "It - It wasn't right."

Blaine nodded.

"That's pretty obvious, Mark." he snapped.

He was glad they didn't have to lower their voices, as much of the crowd was gone from the lobby.

"I," Mark looked nervously at Kurt, who was glaring at him. "I wanted to say - I'm sorry, Blaine...for what happened."

Blaine's hand flew up to tug at the collar of the green polo shirt he was wearing, trying to hide what was visible of the bruising on his skin.

Karofsky's eyes widened. He didn't know? Oh well...that didn't really matter.

"Don't worry about it." he said flatly. He looked at Kurt. "Did you see where my dad went?"

Kurt nodded.

"He ran to get his car and bring it around. Shouldn't be too long. Do you want to go outside and wait?"

"Yeah...Please."

Kurt got to his feet and pushed his boyfriend out of the building.

* * *

><p>"Why'd you hit him?"<p>

"What?"

"Blaine. You hit him, right?"

"Yeah...we had an argument, and it...got out of hand."

"That why Kurt kneed you?"

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Pretty much." he paused. "So...was he telling the truth? Azimio?"

The two boys were walking back to where their cars were parked. Dave's hands were back in his jean pockets, and as far as Mark could tell, his fists were clenched.

He was pissed.

"Huh? Oh...no."

Mark stopped and grabbed his shoulder.

"Ow! Geez, man, what's your deal?" yelled Dave.

Mark stared at him coldly.

"You know I'm gay right?"

Dave shrugged and dug around for the keys to his car.

"Kinda figured when you said you got the shit beat out of you at the dance with the f - with Blaine."

Mark forced the taller boy to look him in the eye.

"You're denying it." he said matter-of-factly. "I'm not stupid, man...I denied who I was for a whole year before I came out."

Dave looked upset and desperate. Mark just wanted to...oh shit, no.

No...he couldn't take advantage of the other guy, it was wrong.

Plus he was pretty sure he'd get the shit beat out of him if he even tried anything.

"You are..." he said softly. "and I don't think you should. Blaine and I tried that...and we realized before coming outthat it doesn't work like that. I - I don't want that for you."

Dave's eyes seemed to soften for a moment.

Then before Mark could stop him, the jock shoved past him, got into his car, and drove off.

Mark sighed and made his way over to his own car before driving off.

* * *

><p>It took four hours before the jury exited the room, no verdict reached.<p>

Not really surprising, considering half were basing their arguments on the insanity plea, the other on the whole sexuality deal.

There was always tomorrow though.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine didn't have to wait long for Nick to pull around to the front of the courthouse.<p>

When Kurt helped Blaine into the back seat, he noticed Mr. Anderson watching them. He remembered what the man had said about ignoring his son's sexuality...and he wanted to know so badly what he had said to Mark to prompt the fight with Blaine...but it wasn't his business.

"You okay?" he asked Blaine when he'd gotten the curly haired boy settled.

Blaine smiled and pulled him closer until their lips were inches apart.

"I'm okay." he whispered, brushing his lips against Kurt's. "I love you."

Kurt smiled. He didn't know if he'd ever get used to the thrill that he felt when Blaine told him he loved him.

"I love you too."

"Boys, we're holding up traffic, and Kurt has to be back in a half hour." said Mr. Anderson uncomfortably.

Kurt blushed and pressed another kiss to Blaine's lips before running to put the wheel chair in the trunk. Once he was in the front seat, Mr. Anderson pulled away from the curb and they drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for not ending this with a cliffhanger! haha.<strong>

**What did you all think? No flames please - constructive criticism only.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46:<strong>

"I can't believe you said that! He's our _son, _Nick!"

"Mark ambushed me, it wasn't like I -"

"Oh don't you dare spout that bull, you asshole, you meant all of it!"

Blaine turned the volume on his ipod up a notch. He hadn't heard his parents argue like this since...well...ever.

It was pointless. He turned off his ipod and tossed his copy of _Wicked_ aside before struggling to sit up on his bed.

"Mom?" he called. "Mom I kind of -"

"Coming, Blaine!" Isabel's voice echoed slightly in the house, now silent due to the fight between his parents being put on hold. "What's up?"

"Dad -"

Isabel rolled her eyes.

"Blaine, I'm kind of not in to talking to or about your dad right now." She leaned against the door frame of her son's room. "What'd you need?"

Blaine sucked in a mouthful of air and exhaled before pushing aside the collar of his shirt, revealing the bruising left by Mark's fist.

Isabel's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"Who?" she demanded.

Blaine shifted on his mattress, bending his good leg and drawing it up against his chest.

"Mark." he said softly. "He came to Dalton, said he wanted to talk to me - and that he talked to Dad. I - we had an argument, and he - he hit me."

Isabel looked furious.

"I'll kill him," she snarled.

Blaine shook his head.

"No, Mom. Kurt - Wes and David told him what happened. He talked to Mark - said Mark tried to hit him too, but apparantly he gave him a knee to his stomach."

Isabel's eyebrows shot straight up.

"Really? Kudos to him in the protective boyfriend category."

Blaine snorted.

"Kudos? Really?"

"Shut up, you know what I mean." her eyes seemed to soften. "He's definitely a keeper, Blaine."

Blaine nodded.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"I don't understand."<p>

"Yeah, you do." Blaine's voice was shaking slightly as he tried to keep his temper under control. "You know it hurt me when Mark spouted all the homophobic crap you told him. So tell me why. Why can't you just accept me for who I am? I'm your son for crying out loud!"

Nick stared at the teenager, trying to keep his cool. If anything, Blaine had inherited his lack of control when it came to his temper (he was just better at masking his emotions).

"I know." he said softly, sitting down on the mattress. "You _are_ my son, and you know pretty well that I _do _love you, Blaine. It's hard -"

Blaine leaned back against his pillows, lips curling in a sneer.

"It wasn't that hard for Mom," he said coolly, "and she doesn't ignore me. She _accepts _me. Please explain why you can't."

Nick stared at his son helplessly.

"It's not that easy to drop everything I was ever taught, kid. Even when you told us - I wanted to be there for you, seriously. I just, everything screamed at me _not _to...and I couldn't just toss you out on the street - 'cause that's what my dad would have done. So I thought, okay, I'll ignore the fact that he's gay. If I ignore it, I can't think those homophobic thoughts...believe it or not, I feel like crap every time I do. Then you got in a relationship with Kurt, and..." he sighed. "...when Mark went off on me, I just snapped, and I'm so sorry, Blaine. I - I want to try to make this work with us...do you?"

Blaine nodded wordlessly. Nick smiled hesitantly and hugged him gently.

So they weren't going to be all father-son-bonded or whatever yet...but Nick's apology was enough for Blaine at the moment.

* * *

><p>"So you talked to your Dad?"<p>

"Yeah." Blaine took a sip of his coffee. "I guess...we worked things out." he shrugged. "Okay, I'm dying of curiosity - what's in the bags?"

The two boys were currently at The Lima Bean, Kurt having called his boyfriend and asking him to spend some time together before he had to resume studying for what was left of his finals.

Kurt smiled and lifted one of them onto the table.

"Remember that shopping trip I went on with Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina?" he said. "I got you something while we were at the mall."

"You didn't -"

"Blaine, just shut up and open the bag."

The curly haired boy laughed and reached inside, eyes widening slightly as he looked down at the object in his hands.

He was holding a black frame that encased a picture of him and Kurt. Kurt was curled up in one chair, head resting against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sat next to him, staring down at the counter-tenor, smiling slightly. They were holding hands.

"Kurt I love this." Blaine ran his fingers gently over the smooth wood of the frame. "Who took -?"

Kurt smiled.

"Jeff did with his phone, on the way back from Regionals. I don't know how he did, without either of us noticing." He smiled fondly at the picture. "I saw it in his pictures online - I had to blackmail him with that picture I took of him 'cuddling' with Nick before Christmas Break in the Commons in order for him to give it to me."

Blaine laughed.

"The one where Jeff fell asleep literally on top of Nick?"

Kurt smirked.

"Yes. He wanted to kill me. His face was priceless."

Blaine smiled down at the photo.

"Thank you." he said. "I love it. I don't have anything for you."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I don't care," he said, smiling gently at him. "I wanted to give you this for a while, but with the trial -"

"I understand."

"I got you some new clothes too - they're in the other bag, but you don't have to look now, the photo and the frame was what I wanted you to see now."

One of Blaine's triangular eyebrows shot up.

"Again with the fashion?"

Kurt threw up his hands in mock exasperation.

"Have you seen what you're wearing? I wouldn't be caught dead in it!" he joked.

Blaine laughed.

"One of these days I will show you my ways - this works for me."

His phone vibrated suddenly and he answered it.

"Mom? What's - No. Are you - Are you sure? Okay...What time? Yeah, we'll meet you there."

Blaine gaped at Kurt as he pocketed his phone.

"That was my mom - she just got off the phone with Mia. The jury reached a verdict."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? No flames please!<strong>


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47:<strong>

Blaine was silent the entire ride to the court house.

"Blaine?" Kurt glanced at the rear view mirror, hoping to break through his boyfriend's refusal to talk. "Would you just say something? I don't care what, but at least let me know what you're thinking."

Blaine shrugged.

"I'm afraid." he confessed. "They only deliberated for a day and a half...what if -?"

Kurt sighed, keeping his eyes on the road as he turned onto the right street they needed for the court house.

"Don't assume they acquitted him. Who knows, maybe he's bee convicted. I hope he has anyway."

Blaine nodded in agreement.

They didn't speak when Kurt pulled into the parking lot, nor when he helped Blaine out of his Navigator and into his chair, and not when they re-entered the court room.

Kurt was mildly surprised to find his father, Carole, and Finn already there. Blaine's parents were there too, as were...Mark and Karofsky?

Karofsky Kurt could understand...but Mark? Why the hell had he come? He glanced at Blaine, who shrugged.

They took their seats.

* * *

><p>Karofsky was actually glad they'd reached a verdict early. He didn't want them to screw around and take forever trying to decide Azimio's fate.<p>

The idiot didn't deserve to have the jury debate longer on whether or not to condemn him for what he had done.

He glanced over at Kurt, who seemed to be trying to calm Blaine down (the hobbit was being rather antsy. What was up with that?).

Mark tugged on his sleeve, alerting him to the fact that Azimio was being led into the room by two guards. He walked (rather, slouched) over to the Defense table, and spoke briefly to Baker before sitting down.

"What was that about?" whispered Mark.

He shrugged.

"Dunno. Probably just as shocked as we are. I mean, c'mon, who thought they'd take this long to reach a verdict?"

He and Mark had been at the park once more, tossing a football back and forth. Although it had progressed to where they sort of played one-on-one, and Karofsky had been a little rough when he tackled the other boy.

Mark hadn't seemed to mind though, but he did look hurt when the jock suddenly rolled off of him, looking agitated.

His cell phone had gone off and Mia had told him that the jury was done deliberating, and to get to the court house, because they were going to deliver their decision.

The judge entered the room and Karofsky inhaled sharply.

Mark's hand had found his, holding it tightly under the jacket he'd brought with him.

He didn't let go.

And he promised himself that if Azimio was convicted, he would come out - not on a huge scale (because hell would freeze over before he admitted he was gay within the halls of William McKinley High School), but at least to his father.

Yeah. He was pretty sure he could at least do that.

* * *

><p>Judge Howard waited for the jury to enter before speaking.<p>

"I understand it you've reached a verdict?"

One of the jurors nodded.

Howard looked over at Mia and Azimio and Baker.

"Would both parties please rise?" he said calmly.

The atmosphere in the courtroom was incredibly tense, and stuffy. Even the judge himself felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Please read your verdict."

One of the jurors stood and unfolded a piece of paper.

"We the jury find the defendant, Azimio Roberts, guilty of all charges." he stated.

Several observers in the courtroom let out audible sighs...of relief or anger, no one really knew, not even Judge Howard himself.

He kept calm, brought his gavel down a few times and called for order.

It was then he noticed Azimio, who was standing there stunned. Baker had his hand on his shoulder, and was whispering something in his ear.

"So be it." said Howard in a loud voice. "The defendant will be placed in custody until his sentencing, next Friday at four p.m.. We are adjourned."

* * *

><p>"We the jury find the defendant, Azimio Roberts, guilty of all charges."<p>

Kurt looked over at Blaine, smiling so hard that he was sure his face would have frozen in that position had he kept it that way much longer.

Blaine was sitting next to him in stunned silence, hazel eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar in disbelief.

His hands however, were clenched in fists on his lap.

"She did it." he mumbled. "M-Mia. She - She got him."

Kurt was slightly worried at his boyfriend's reaction...especially when he noticed a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

"He can't hurt us." Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek, for once not caring that they were in public, or that some homophobes hoping to see Azimio turned loose were still in the room. "Blaine?"

"I love you." Blaine's voice was loud considering the comotion in the room as people tried to leave.

Kurt laughed and hugged him.

"I love you too, Blaine."

* * *

><p>Mark felt Dave's hand slacken in his own as the verdict was read, and he pulled it out from under the jacket.<p>

"What is it?" he asked softly. "Dave, he's guilty, he's going to -"

Dave was staring at Blaine and Kurt.

No...at _Kurt_.

Mark's stomach twisted uncomfortably as realization hit.

Dave had feelings for _Kurt_.

Crap.

"I - I - I'm leaving, I'll see you around I guess..." he said hoarsely.

Dave's head whipped around and he grabbed Mark's wrist as the other boy tried to make a run for it.

"Don't. I don't have those feelings for him anymore." his voice was so quiet that Mark had to strain to hear him. "I just want him to be happy...and he has that with Blaine, so...whatever."

Mark stared at him skeptically.

"I'm not saying this is easy and I feel all happy and shit," said Dave, "because I don't, Mark -"

Mark held up a hand to silence him.

"Can we take this out in the lobby?" he asked. "I - I kind of wanted -"

Dave nodded.

"Yeah."

He felt Kurt's eyes on him as they left.

* * *

><p>When Kurt turned to look at Blaine, his boyfriend's triangular eyebrows had shot straight up on his forehead.<p>

"Ten bucks says they're going to make out." he said.

Kurt snorted.

"I seriously doubt that, Blaine." he sighed and glanced out at the lobby again. "but if anyone can help Dave come to terms with his sexuality besides myself...Mark can."

Blaine smiled.

"I guess it is time he got to experience some happiness...and I'm talking about Mark, not Karofsky."

Kurt laughed. He couldn't help but notice how relaxed Blaine suddenly seemed.

"I admit, Dave could do better - What?" he stared at the dark haired boy in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"You said 'Dave', not 'Karofsky'." said Blaine.

Kurt looked thoughtful.

"I did." He smiled slightly, and the two boys moved off to meet with their parents.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so what the hell is this?" questioned Dave as Mark led him over to a quiet corner near the bathrooms.<p>

Mark sighed.

"You know, I barely know you - but I guess I kind of have a thing for jocks, and I know you said you don't have feelings for Kurt anymore, but I'm not an idiot, and if you want me to just get the hell out of here, I get that - but I think I deserve something...you know, like a relationship. I don't know if you, er, get what I'm saying or if you think -"

Dave grabbed his shoulder, pinning him back against the wall.

"You babble." he said simply. "and oddly, I kinda like that. Just do something for me?"

Mark nodded, not able to take his eyes away from Dave's face.

"One, this stays between us until I'm ready...to you know, come out at school." he inhaled. "and I - I dunno, I want to tell my dad."

Mark's eyes widened.

"He doesn't know?"

"Are you crazy? I couldn't tell him, I - I don't want him to be disappointed." it came out a whisper, but he didn't give a crap.

Mark smiled suddenly.

"Okay."

Woah. Seriously? Dave felt an onslaught of relief and happiness all mixed together.

"The last time I tried this, it backfired on me." he said softly, hoping Mark wouldn't kill him for wanting to do this. "So..er..."

Mark seemed understanding, even though Dave knew he had probably no clue what he was talking about.

And Dave had no intention of telling him until he told his father.

He owed his dad that much for getting his expulsion overturned.

Soft lips suddenly brushed against his own, catching him completely off guard. Mark had stepped forward, placing both hands on the taller boy's shoulders.

Woah. Mark had beaten him to it. He didn't really mind that though. A sigh escaped his throat as Mark pulled away, grinning.

"You owe me ten bucks!"

Both boys whipped around to see Kurt pushing a smirking Blaine past them, the Hummel and Anderson families on their heels.

Kurt was laughing.

"I never agreed so it doesn't count!" he said, leaning over and kissing Blaine's cheek.

Dave rolled his eyes and glanced at Mark, who just shrugged.

"Let's get out of here." he said.

Dave nodded and followed him out to the parking lot.

Now he just had to figure out how to come out to his father.

Fantastic.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end of this chapter! Hope you all liked it!<strong>

**I'm pretty sure there are gonna be at least 2 or 3 (I haven't decided yet) chapters and an Epilogue after this, just so you all know. (I've been thinking about this for a while)**

**Anyway, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**

**No flames please - constructive criticism welcome though. :)**


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note - PLEASE READ!: <strong>

**After much debate, and advice I recieved from firewordsparkler, I have decided that this is the final chapter, and it **_**is**_** an epilogue. Please note the time jump, which includes flashbacks to what occured after the trial ended. It actually worked better that way, since there were only a few more things I needed to put into the story, so I'm glad I went ahead and ended it this way.**

**I would now like to thank all of you for reading, reviewing, favoriting, and story alerting this fic. You have no idea how happy it makes me, and I appreciate every bit of feedback that I have recieved. You are all amazing - I mean it.**

**Also, I am contemplating doing a companion piece to this fic - a series of one-shots about Blaine and his father that take place pre-this fic, during this fic (deleted scenes if you will), and post-this fic. If y'all are interested, I'll post the first chapter later on in the week.**

**And now I shall shut up, so you all can enjoy this final chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48:<strong>

_Six months later: November, 2011_

"Blaine move it!" hollered Isabel as she grabbed her son's bag and made her way to the front door. "Kurt will be here in at least ten minutes!"

Blaine walked into view a few moments late. His physical therapy was just about over for his leg, which had healed extremely well, and his wrist and ribs had already healed up. According to Doctor Taylor, he was just about physically recovered.

He looked a lot happier also, (according to the therapist Isabel had gotten, his nightmares weren't occuring as often; he had asked his mother to sit in on the sessions for fear of having another panic attack).

"Thanks Mom." he said, grinning at her before kissing her cheek.

"Are you ready for your first day at McKinley?" asked Nick as he joined them.

Blaine nodded, his eyes unusually bright.

"Yeah...I haven't changed my mind, Dad. This is something I want -"

Nick laughed and touched his son's shoulder.

"I know, Blaine. You made that clear only a million times in the past three months...and I guess with Kurt and his friends, you're going to be safe."

Blaine sighed, shoulders sagging slightly under his father's touch.

"Maybe later...we could watch TV?" he said hopefully.

Nick grinned.

"Yeah sure!"

Isabel rolled her eyes. She remembered their first conversation about Blaine transfering, and it hadn't been pretty:

_"Mom I want to do this! I'm sick of being at Dalton when I know what goes on in the real world!" Blaine was livid. "Why can't I face my demons like Kurt does?"_

_Isabel stood up, gripping Nick's shoulder to keep herself calm._

_"Do you have any idea what we went through two years ago? What we went through when Kurt's father called about the Prom incident? I can't handle it if soething happens and you -"_

_Nick rubbed her arm soothingly._

_"Mom," Blaine fought to keep his voice calm. "Azimio is serving twenty-five to life in jail. Dave and Mark are there, and Mark is helping him and Santana with the Bully Whip program that I told you about."_

_"Mark hit you, Blaine -"_

_"And I forgave him. Seriously, Mom - it's okay." he sighed. "Please. Let me transfer."_

_Isabel exchanged a look with Nick._

_"We'll think about it."_

The other conversations had been pretty much the same until the Hummel-Hudsons got together with the Andersons for dinner in September, and Kurt's father had spoken to Nick and Isabel. They agreed to transfer Blaine out of Dalton and into William McKinley High School. Blaine's aunt, Cara, was ecstatic. Isabel pointed out that she was only happy that she could afford to go into a Coach store again.

Cara retaliated by smacking her sister with her purse.

Blaine and Kurt had been too busy kissing each other to care.

* * *

><p>"Are they not here yet?"<p>

"Obviously. This was stupid, Mark, I doubt anyone's going to -"

Mark turned and looked at his boyfriend exasperatedly.

"Do you remember when you came out to your dad?" he asked, tangling their fingers together.

Dave tried to pull away, but Mark's grip was firm.

"Relax, no one can see us over here. You didn't answer me."

Dave shrugged, hands fisting the insides of his jacket.

* * *

><p><em>No big deal, he could do this, right?<em>

_His dad wasn't a jerk...he would understand. He had to._

_Dave _needed _him to._

_He took a deep breath and knocked on his parents' bedroom door._

_"Mom? Dad? I, uh...can we talk?" he called._

_"Of course," called his mother, "We'll be out in a moment, Dave."_

_He let out a sigh of relief and slumped against the wall._

_"Okay. I'll be in the kitchen." _

_He sent a quick text message to Mark:_

**To: Mark  
><strong>about to tell him. Can we meet in an hour?

_The reply was instantaneous:_

**From: Mark  
><strong>Absolutely. Call me with a location and I'll be waiting.

_Dave didn't have to wait long. His mother and father joined him less than five minutes later._

_"What's going on?" asked Paul._

_"Is everything alright? I know you said Azimio was convicted, but -"_

_"Marlene, let him breathe." said Paul, squeezing his wife's hand._

_"Dad..." Dave leaned forward, resting his elbows on the edge of the table. "Do you remember what happened with Kurt back in November?"_

_Paul nodded._

_"I do. How is he by the way?"_

_The jock stared at his hands._

_"He's fine, I guess...anyway, I uh, I sort of lied about what happened...well Kurt did, but he didn't want to - he wanted me to tell you myself, I -"_

_He squirmed uncomfortably in his chair. It almost felt like he couldn't breathe._

_"The incident - that I threatened him over -" Dave swallowed back bile - he felt so disgusted with himself for how he had handled the situation. " - he was yelling at me to back off bullying, and I - I kissed him."_

_Paul's eyes looked ready to pop out of his head while the color seemed to drain out of Marlene's face._

_"You sexually assaulted him?" demanded Paul. "David do you understand the seriousness of what you did? Burt Hummel would have had you arrested if he'd known!"_

_Of course he'd known that, he wasn't stupid._

_"He doesn't know, and I appologized to Kurt." whispered Dave. "I meant it, Dad. I don't ever want to hurt someone the way I did him...but Dad, I'm gay."_

_His parents stared at him for a moment._

_Then Paul stood and hugged him. Marlene's hand gripped his free hand tightly in her own._

_He took that as a pretty good sign that they were okay with it._

* * *

><p>Blaine couldn't move.<p>

He was drenched in red ice, staring up at a group of boys in red letterman jackets - the same boys who had attacked him and Kurt months ago.

"Blaine!"

Kurt, who had been roped into conversation with Mercedes, rushed to his side. Mark, who'd been waiting for Dave to get out of class, joined him.

"Kurt, get Blaine to the Boys' Room now." he said, glaring at Strando. "I've put up with your shit for over a month, Strando. This stops now. I'm not going to let you and your idiot friends try and hurt Blaine or Kurt, you got that?"

Strando scowled, reaching forward as if he wanted to throttle the other boy. Mark smirked and adjusted his Bully Whip jacket.

"You're not as stupid as you look," he said casually. "Though of course I'm not surprised you got held back."

Blaine's mouth was slightly ajar. What the hell had he missed? He'd never seen Mark like that before - calm and in control of his temper.

Kurt tugged Blaine's arm gently.

"Come on," he said, "I can help you clean up. Okay?"

Blaine didn't seem to hear him. Mark swore audibly.

"Kurt, go!"

The counter-tenor seemed to understand, and gripped Blaine's arm, leaning over and whispering into his boyfriend's ear:

"It's okay. You're safe. You're coming with me to the bathroom alright?" Still no response. "Blaine, it's me - Kurt. Look at me."

He was starting to get really scared. Another hand reached over and tentatively gripped Blaine's other arm.

It was Dave. He looked at Kurt.

"C'mon."

Kurt nodded and the two boys led Blaine to the restroom.

"Thank you." said Kurt to Dave, giving him a small smile. "Mark was about to get strangled by Strando -"

"I'll take care of Mark, Santana can deal with Strando," said Dave.

Kurt laughed.

"Here's to hoping he at least escapes with his balls intact." he said dryly.

Dave snorted and briefly clapped his shoulder.

"If he's dealing with her? You're crazy, Hummel." he replied. "If anything, he'll escape with only his dignity shattered - not that he really had much of that to begin with."

Kurt nodded in agreement.

Dave looked over at Blaine

"He gonna be okay?"

Kurt sighed.

"He will. You want to leave so I can snap him out of this?"

Dave shrugged.

"Nah. I'm gonna go grab Mark before Strando does somethin' stupid."

Kurt nodded and Dave turned to leave.

"Dave?"

He stopped.

"What?" he asked.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><em>Blaine was leaning heavily on crutches outside a prison interview room. Kurt stood next to him, their hands entwined.<em>

_He felt sick._

_"Are you sure about this?" Kurt asked. "I know it's only been a month -"_

_Blaine shook his head, even though he looked terrified._

_"I want to talk to him, Kurt. I have to. __I think it'll stop the nightmares."_

_The horrible dreams had started occuring soon after the trial ended._

_Kurt nodded hesitantly, and looked over at Blaine's father._

_"I'll make sure he doesn't get hurt," said Nick reassuringly, "and there'll be at least one guard outside. He'll be okay, Kurt."_

_Blaine sighed. He and his father entered the Interview room. Ten minutes later, Azimio was brought in and sat down across from them._

_"What the hell do you two want?" he asked bluntly._

_"Why?" asked Blaine. "Why did you -?"_

_He snorted._

_"You know why, f -" he caught the scowl on Nick's face. "It was for Hummel. Idiot can't take a joke -"_

_"I'm sorry," said Nick, "You think what you did to my son and his boy - boyfriend was a _joke_?"_

_"Just like making Hummel Prom Queen," Azimio smirked, leaning back casually in his chair. "Clearly your kid's an ass -"_

_Nick looked furious._

_"Let me tell you something, alright? What you did was nowhere near considered a joke - you know you did it on purpose, and you know they both could have died that night. To be honest, if I had the guts to, I would have found you that week, and made your life a living hell. It's a damn good thing the jury didn't buy half of your crap, because I promise you, I will make you sorry you ever touched Blaine, and Kurt. You're pathetic, and to put it bluntly, an idiot. Blaine, we're leaving."_

_Blaine hesitated when he reached the door. Azimio glared at him._

_"What?"_

_Blaine was silent for a moment._

_"I'm not afraid of you anymore." he said quietly._

_The first thing he did when they were outside the interview room was hug his father fiercely._

"Blaine?" Kurt was staring at him, worried. "Can you hearr me?"

He flinched.

"Y-Yeah." he became gradually aware of the fact that his boyfriend was carefully cleaning the slush off of his face and neck with a wet paper towel. "First slushie. Interesting."

Kurt laughed.

"More like barbaric and childish." he said brusquely.

The curly haired boy nodded in agreement as he took in the stains on his light yellow polo shirt.

"Those aren't coming out anytime soon." he sighed.

Kurt grinned.

"I came prepared." he reached into his bag and withdrew a dark brown button down shirt. Blaine recognized it as one of the new clothing items Kurt had given him with the photo frame. Blaine yanked the polo up over his head and let Kurt help him into the clean shirt. He shivered slightly as Kurt's fingers brushed against the bare skin at the collar of his undershirt.

Kurt finished buttoning the shirt and tilted his head slightly to rest his forehead against Blaine's. Blaine sighed at the contact, bringing his arms up to wrap gently around the counter-tenor's shoulders.

"I really don't want to go to class." he mumbled.

Kurt smiled.

"We could stay here, but I'm sure Finn would hunt the both of us down...or at least Coach Sylvester would." he smiled tenderly, and touched Blaine's cheek. "Are you sorry you transfered?"

Blaine shook his head.

"No. All of this...all of it was worth it, and honestly, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you. I really do love you, Kurt. You're amazing."

Kurt kissed him.

"Not half as amazing as you," he said, pressing a kiss to Blaine's cheek, and then his neck, making the other boy gasp and clutch hard at his shoulders. "I wouldn't have gotten through everything that happened at Prom - you're so strong, Blaine - I mean that."

Blaine kissed him back.

"Ready to go to class?" he said quietly.

Kurt smiled.

"You bet."

They left the bathroom hand in hand, and Blaine found that he didn't give a crap if anyone looked at them strange, or hurled insults their way.

They were together, and that was all that he cared about.

That and the fact that he would have to find a way to alert Mark to the pending raid that Kurt had mentioned at some point early on in the week (he was complaining about the baggy t-shirts and jeans again) planning on his closet.

Then again, he could just let Mark get taken by surprise.

Yeah, that worked better.

And he was pretty sure the rest of the year was going to rock, because he had a boyfriend whom he loved, and who loved him back.

That was really all he needed for now.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Sappy, somewhat humorous end for the win! haha.<strong>

**Thoughts? No flames please, constructive criticism only!**


End file.
